La esposa de Terry
by Lu de Andrew
Summary: Albert Andrew, regresó a su pueblo natal y descubrió que la gente seguía tratándolo con desprecio. Todos menos Candy, quien le dio una oportunidad cuando todos los demás lo rehuían. Pero los recuerdos muchas veces se aferran en la memoria, e impiden que veamos lo que tenemos enfrente... Adaptación
1. Chapter 1

_**Holaaa! Otra vez yo, con una nueva adaptación. Está historia me conmovió y no pude dejar de pensar en nuestra pareja favorita. La historia le pertenece a Cheryl St. John. Espero que conforme avance la historia, comprendan el por qué del título. Sin decir más, aquí se los dejo.**_

* * *

_**La esposa de Terry**_

_**Capítulo 1**_

_**Adaptación.**_

* * *

**Aspen Grove, Colorado, 1865**

**.**

—Te repito lo mismo que te dije la semana pasada y la anterior... No tenemos trabajo para ti.

Emery Parks miró con incomodidad detrás de Albert Andrew, como si deseara que desapareciera antes de que algún cliente respetable descubriera al paria de la ciudad en su tienda. Aunque Emery tenía un anuncio en el escaparate de" Se necesita ayudante" desde la primera vez que había preguntado por el trabajo, Albert no replicó. No serviría de nada desafiar al propietario del establecimiento. Le había pasado lo mismo en todos los lugares a los que había ido desde que había regresado a Aspen Grove.

El único dispuesto a darle trabajo había sido Jed Wheeler, y Albert había aceptado el puesto de barman y pianista a tiempo parcial con la intención de salir del salón Par de Ases en cuanto encontrara otro empleo. Se acercaba la época de bajar a las reses de los pastos; alguno de los rancheros lo necesitaría, aunque no pudieran permitirse el lujo de pagar a un nuevo vaquero en aquellos momentos.

—Me llevaré algunos papeles.

Emery tomó el paquete de papeles de fumar de la estantería que estaba a su espalda y se lo arrojó con impaciencia sobre el mostrador. Albert le dejó una moneda.

—Gracias.

A veces se preguntaba por qué había vuelto después de la guerra. Podría haber ido a cualquier parte del país y empezar una vida nueva en un lugar en el que no tendría pasado, ni una reputación que pendiera sobre su cabeza. En cambio, había vuelto a su ciudad natal, una ciudad en la que nunca lo habían aceptado. Su madre había muerto y no había ningún vínculo físico que lo atara a Aspen Grove.

En más de una ocasión había permanecido echado sobre su incómoda cama en la pensión y se había preguntado qué lo había llevado allí. ¿El sentimentalismo? Seguramente algo menos tangible. Algo parecido al orgullo. Se oyó la campana de la entrada y Emery miró a Albert con enojo. Albert se apoyó con insolencia sobre el mostrador, cruzó los talones y observó cómo tres mujeres entraban en la tienda y atravesaban un haz de luz que entraba por la ventana. Elroy Grandchester, con el pelo tan gris como el acero y sus faldas negras almidonadas que levantaban motas de polvo, conducía a sus dos nueras al interior de la tienda. Albert casi nunca había visto a Elroy vestida de otro color que no fuese el negro. Lo había usado después de la muerte de sus padres y después de la muerte de su marido. Y en aquellos momentos, con motivo de la

muerte reciente de su hijo mayor, Terry.

La viuda de Terry, Candy Grandchester, y su concuñada de pelo castaño, Annie, seguían a la mujer fornida como patos camino de su chapuzón matutino.

— Buenos días, señor Parks —saludó Elroy.

—Buenos días, señora Grandchester. Señoritas — repuso el dueño de la tienda—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlas?

—Vamos a organizar una fiesta para Jimmy —dijo Elroy con orgullo.

—¿Cuántos años tiene el pequeño? La mujer había llegado al mostrador esquivando a Albert como si fuera un barril de veneno para ratas. Albert casi sintió deseos de estornudar al inspirar su aroma a verbena.

—Mi nieto cumplirá mañana cuatro años. Su padre lo va a sorprender con el pony que le había pedido. Archie se tomó muchas molestias para encontrar uno bien adiestrado.

—Al pequeño le encantará, ¿verdad? Debe de estar muy contento de que su padre haya vuelto finalmente de la guerra — Emery habló en tono casual, como si Albert no estuviera allí. Annie también lo esquivó y contestó:

—Todas nos alegramos de que Archie haya regresado sano y salvo. Candy llegó al lugar donde se encontraba Albert, pero en lugar de fingir que no existía, asintió y le sonrió con vacilación.

—Buenos días, Albert.

Oír cómo lo llamaba por su nombre de pila lo tomó por sorpresa, pero se aferró a su expresión indiferente. Sintió un nudo de humillación en el estómago, y eso lo molestó. No tenía sentido que se sintiera mal porque aquella mujer lo tuteara.

—Buenos días —respondió.

Candy recibió una mirada de reproche de su suegra y corrió a reunirse con ella. Albert estudió su espalda recta en el vestido negro que llevaba y la recordó con colores vividos, bailando con Terry en reuniones sociales, como una joven sonriente. Todavía tenía la figura más curvilínea de la ciudad. Y aunque llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño con forma de ocho, recordaba los mechones gruesos de color del sol que habían caído por su espalda durante sus días de colegio.

Las mujeres le entregaron su lista a Emery y charlaron entre ellas. Albert se puso el sombrero después de saludar con él a las damas.

—Ha sido un placer hablar con ustedes.

Candy sonrió a modo de disculpa, avergonzada por sus familiares groseras que no dieron muestras de haberlo oído hablar. Emery levantó la vista de la lista con el ceño fruncido.

Con una cojera patente, Albert salió de la tienda.

—Qué hombre más impertinente —bufó Elroy, llevándose el pañuelo a la nariz como si pudiera evitar que la mancha de Albert Andrew entrara en su sangre a través de la nariz.

—Ha venido todas las semanas pidiendo trabajo —dijo Emery—. Espero que ya haya captado la indirecta de que nadie lo quiere en la ciudad y se vaya.

Candy estudió sus rostros de desaprobación y luego contempló la puerta por la que había desaparecido la figura alta de Albert. ¿Por qué habría vuelto? Sin duda el tratamiento grosero que siempre había recibido debería haberlo disuadido. Incluso los niños en el colegio lo habían despreciado por la actitud de sus padres sobre su ilegitimidad y la dudosa vocación de su madre.

Se lo consideraba un pendenciero; se decía que siempre que había una pelea en uno de los salones él estaba presente. Ante Candy siempre se había comportado con reserva y buenas maneras, así que le costaba relacionar al joven de rostro solemne y mirada atormentada con aquellas historias de juergas y borracheras.

Elroy estaba repasando la lista de productos que necesitarían para cocinar aquella tarde. La atención de Candy se desvió a las jarras de caramelos que estaban alineadas sobre el mostrador y sintió un dolor agudo en el pecho. Nunca podría entrar allí sin recordar lo mucho que le gustaban a Terry los palos de menta.

Hacía casi un año que había recibido la noticia de su muerte en la batalla de Potomac, pero la realidad de que ya no volvería a casa seguía conmocionándola. ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué su Terry?

Se apoyó en un barril que emanaba un olor intenso a carne salada y trató de no preguntarse qué iba a ser de ella sin él. Era el mismo dilema de todos los días. Hasta su suegra y sus cuñados, con su mejor intención, lo intensificaban insistiendo constantemente en que debía vender el rancho e irse a vivir con ellos.

—¿Candy? ¿Te encuentras bien, querida?- Al notar el suave tirón de Annie en la manga del vestido, Candy desechó sus pensamientos opresivos y forzó una sonrisa.

—Sí.

—¿Estás segura?

—Claro —se distrajo mirando las madejas de hilo de distintos colores. «Estoy bien. Nunca había estado tan bien». Una lágrima cayó sobre el dorso de su mano y se la secó rápidamente— Necesito tomar el aire, eso es todo. Las espero fuera.

Sin preocuparse por lo que podían pensar su suegra o su concuñada, se apresuró hacia la puerta, y la campana tintineó a su espalda. Un ruido sobre las tablas de madera de la acera la alertó de la presencia de otra persona. Se volvió justo cuando Albert Andrew arrojaba una colilla a la calle polvorienta. El olor suave del tabaco llegó hasta ella. Sus ojos azules la miraron.

—Señora —dijo con educación, apartándose el sombrero gris de la cara y dando un paso vacilante hacia el frente—. Nunca tuve oportunidad de decirle lo mucho que sentí la muerte de Terry. Era un buen hombre.-El silencio se abrió entre ellos. Una calesa pasó con gran estrépito a su lado.

—Estoy segura de que viste morir a muchos hombre buenos —dijo en voz baja. Los ojos de Albert no revelaron ninguna emoción.

—Sí, señora. En los dos bandos.-Por alguna razón le resultaba extraño que la llamara señora. Lo conocía desde siempre, aunque no muy bien, pero siempre había formado parte de Aspen Grove.

—Tuvimos que encargar que nos trajeran su cuerpo después de la guerra.

—Lo sé.-Albert volvió la vista al centro de la calle y Candy tuvo oportunidad de observar su rostro, con su mandíbula cuadrada bien afeitada. Sus cejas y patillas eran tan rubias como los rizos que se formaban sobre el cuello de su camisa. Era un hombre hecho y derecho, y muy atractivo, a pesar de la expresión seria de sus labios y de la tristeza que siempre había percibido en él.

—Siempre me he preguntado si realmente recogimos a Terry —comentó—. Si realmente fue él al que enterramos.

No había expresado antes aquella duda, y se preguntó por qué lo había hecho. Desvió la mirada, pero sintió los ojos de Albert sobre su rostro. De repente, comprendió que no tenía motivos para sentirse avergonzada delante de aquel hombre. Por alguna razón supo que él se daba cuenta de su recelo, así que levantó la barbilla y lo miró a los ojos. Casi pudo jurar que había conocido cierta emoción en ellos.

—Los etiquetaban como mejor podían —dijo—. Siempre que el cuerpo fuera reconocible y alguien lo conociera, no tendrían por qué haberse equivocado. ¿Recibió sus pertenencias? ¿Sus alforjas?—Candy asintió.

-Entonces puede estar segura.- Candy cerró los ojos fugazmente, sintiendo una oleada de consuelo por todo su cuerpo.

— Gracias —«aunque sea una mentira», pensó. La campana sonó y Elroy se abrió camino por la tarima con Annie detrás de ella.

—Candy, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Necesitaba tomar un poco el aire. Ahora me siento mejor —levantó la vista a Albert. Sus ojos de color azul cielo contenían su secreto, y cierto grado de apreciación—. Mucho mejor.

—No deberías estar aquí fuera tú sola. La chusma acecha por las calles, incluso a plena luz del día.

Le tendió a Candy un paquete envuelto en papel y tiró de ella. Albert se caló el sombrero y observó cómo cruzaban la calle. Candy se recogió la falda y caminó con delicadeza, entrando detrás de las dos mujeres en la oficina de correos.

Sin duda volvería a casarse. Era una pena que Terry Grandchester se hubiese muerto y la hubiese dejado viuda. Una mujer como ella merecía ser feliz, merecía tener un marido, e hijos. Era demasiado joven y bonita para pasarse la vida de luto. Algún tipo con suerte se la llevaría dentro de no mucho. Trató de pensar en algún joven soltero de la ciudad o de los ranchos de los alrededores, pero no halló ninguno que fuera un marido apto para Candy Grandchester. La guerra había reducido las posibilidades prácticamente a cero.

Desechó aquellos pensamientos y se dirigió a los establos a buscar a su caballo. Un buen paseo le despejaría la cabeza y lo prepararía para la larga noche en el salón impregnado de humo y perfume. Necesitaba mucho más dinero del que ganaba allí para llevar a cabo su plan. La inmobiliaria no tenía ninguna tierra que pudiera permitirse hasta que no multiplicara sus magros ingresos. Y Aspen Grove le estaba poniendo difícil conseguirlo.

Jimmy, y su hermana mayor, Lilly, habían comido su ración de tarta y conducían al pony alrededor de los rosales en el jardín.

Archie Grandchester y su hermana pequeña, Dorothy, habían pasado horas supervisando los paseos sobre el pony que Jimmy había llamado Canela, y en aquellos momentos estaban jugando a las damas. Después de lavar y secar la vajilla de los domingos, Candy, Elroy y Annie se reunieron con ellos en el porche cubierto que Elroy llamaba «la galería».

Candy observó la calle bordeada de árboles y las casas colindantes sintiendo lástima por el pony, que tendría que pasar todos los días excepto los sábados y los domingos en los establos municipales. Los niños y los animales necesitaban espacios abiertos. Se había alegrado tanto de mudarse al rancho con Terry. Desde el principio, las colinas y las praderas, el cielo azul en todas direcciones, había respondido a sus sueños de escapar de la vida de la ciudad. Después de criarse en una casa llena de hermanos y de ayudar a su padre en su negocio de contable, había estado ansiosa por disfrutar del espacio y la libertad.

—Candy, te he preparado una habitación — dijo Elroy—. Creo que estarás bastante cómoda en el dormitorio que da a la calle. Hay dos ventanas, y se mantiene bastante fresco incluso en verano.

—Mamá, ésa es tu habitación —dijo Dorothy con sorpresa.

—Era nuestra habitación cuando tu padre estaba vivo —la corrigió Elroy—. Candy necesitará el espacio para conservar algunas de las cosas de las que no quiere prescindir.

—Eres muy generosa, Elroy, pero no puedo aceptarlo.

—Tonterías. Ahora que Archie y Annie tienen vivienda propia, sólo estamos Dorothy y yo vagando en esta vieja casa tan grande. Y no pasará mucho tiempo antes de que ella se case y me deje, también.

—Hasta que no aparezca algún posible marido, no —dijo Dorothy con expresión petulante.

—Me temo que la guerra nos ha dejado escasas de jóvenes pretendientes, querida —se compadeció Elroy—. En cualquier caso, Candy, en la casa hay espacio de sobra, y ya es hora de que abandones la absurda idea de vivir en esa casa rústica en un trozo de tierra y te instales aquí.

—Mamá tiene razón —dijo Archie—. No es nada decoroso que vivas en ese rancho con tan sólo un par de viejos ayudantes que ya tendrían que haberse retirado hace tiempo. No pueden hacer frente al trabajo, y tú tampoco.-Candy inspiró profundamente y levantó la barbilla.

—También tengo a Hunt y a Aldo.

—Son unos niños —se bufó Archie.

—Hasta ahora nos las hemos arreglado.

—¿En serio? Pues en la ciudad se dice que has tenido que vender las pistolas de Terry y tu plata para pagar el sueldo de tus ayudantes, las letras de la hipoteca y comprar comida. ¿Qué venderás ahora?-A Candy le molestó la pregunta porque era hora de comprar semillas para el huerto y debía pagar otra letra, y llevaba semanas planteándose aquel dilema. Había aprendido cómo dirigir un negocio de su padre; los libros de cuentas y las decisiones no eran un problema, pero no podía realizar el trabajo físico ella sola.

Gus y Purdy conocían el ganado y los caballos, trabajaban con ahínco y eran los amigos más leales que había tenido nunca, pero eran ancianos. Pagaba las letras sin atraso alguno, y las reses tenían que comer. Desde que Terry se había ido, no había sido capaz de cortar el heno. Candy apretó los labios y se negó a enfadarse con Terry por dejarla en aquella situación. No era culpa suya que hubiese estallado la guerra y que hubiese perdido la vida de forma honorable. No era culpa de nadie.

Por eso le costaba tanto aceptar su situación, porque no tenía nadie con quien enfadarse. Y nadie comprendía su deseo de conservar el rancho y aferrarse a algo que conocía y amaba. No estaba dispuesta a dejar que su sueño se echara a perder. Vendería los muebles si fuera necesario. Vendería la cama y dormiría en el suelo. Como último recurso, vendería algunas reses, pero nunca su sueño.

—He ido al banco y a la inmobiliaria para ver si alguien quiere comprar — dijo Archie—. Neal puede conseguirte un buen precio por el rancho.-Neal Leagan, el joven propietario del banco de Aspen, había sido el mejor amigo de Terry desde la niñez.

—En cuanto al ganado, puedes disponer lo que quieras —prosiguió Archie—. Conseguirás dinero suficiente para mantenerte durante muchos años.

Candy cerró los ojos para protegerse de las manipulaciones de los Grandchester. Muchos años. Años durmiendo en la habitación del piso de arriba, comiendo con su suegra viuda y pasando los días bordando y realizando trabajos voluntarios. Aquella idea sofocante la horrorizó. Se sentiría como el pony, encerrado en un establo.

La madre viuda de Candy se había vuelto a casar y se había mudado a Denver hacía varios años, y sus hermanos y hermanas estaban casados y desperdigados desde Colorado a Illinois. No quería vivir con ninguno de ellos, y mucho menos, forzadamente. Era injusto, no tenía por qué verse en aquella situación. Si Terry no hubiese muerto, en aquellos momentos estarían comprando provisiones para el rancho Círculo G, criando hijos y viendo cómo sus planes se hacían realidad.

—Candy —dijo Archie—. No puedes mantener el rancho sin ningún hombre.

—Archie —lo refrenó Annie con suavidad. Sus palabras no eran una revelación, sino un hecho al que Candy no había querido hacer frente.

— Bueno, es la verdad —dijo—. Y será mejor que la asuma antes de que no le quede nada por vender. Una mujer no puede llevar un rancho de ganado ella sola.

Candy renovó su resolución. Archie sólo estaba pensando en su bien, creía que sabía qué era lo que más le convenía. Y seguramente lo habría sido para la mayoría de las mujeres, pero no para ella.

—Te agradezco tu preocupación, Archie. Y la tuya, Elroy, pero no puedo vender nuestro rancho. Intercambiaron una mirada que no pudo descifrar del todo. Sin aliento y riéndose, Jimmy y Lilly subieron corriendo a la galería.

—Papá, llévanos otra vez a montar. Abuela, míranos.-Elroy desvió la atención a sus nietos.

El tema no había quedado olvidado. Candy tenía que hablar de él cada vez que se reunían, y sólo un milagro evitaría que siguieran insistiendo hasta que ella cediera. Pero no quería.

Claro que Archie tenía razón. Pensó en ello mientras conducía su carromato de regreso a su casa antes del anochecer. No podía mantener el rancho sin un hombre, alguien que hiciera frente al trabajo manual. Alguien fuerte y capaz, y deseoso de trabajar con ahínco. Alguien a quien no tuviese que pagar.

Candy estuvo a punto de sonreír. ¿Dónde iba a encontrar a un hombre que quisiera trabajar sin cobrar? Apenas podía alimentar a Gus y a Purdy y a los dos jóvenes ayudantes, y sólo les pagaba un salario muy reducido. El hombre en el que pensaba se parecía más a un marido. Un hombre que aceptara las responsabilidades y tuviera un interés personal en el progreso del rancho.

Todavía no había pasado un año desde la muerte de Terry. Desde la guerra, muchas viudas se habían vuelto a casar para poder dar sustento a sus hijos. A Candy le hubiese consolado que Terry le hubiese dejado un hijo, pero no habría deseado la carga adicional de criarlo y alimentarlo ella sola.

«Rancho» era una palabra demasiado pomposa para diez mil acres de hierba, varios corrales, un granero y una casa modesta que aparecieron ante su vista al alcanzar lo alto de una pendiente, pero siempre que lo contemplaba experimentaba una sensación cálida de logro. La madre de Terry se había lamentado que Terry hubiese concentrado sus esfuerzos en el ganado y en construir el granero antes de levantar una casa aceptable, pero Terry la había convencido de que lo único que necesitaban era un lugar en el que cocinar y dormir mientras sacaban el rancho adelante. Podrían construir una casa más señorial en el futuro.

Con afecto, Candy observó los corrales, el granero y la casa donde vivía. Terry y ella habían pasado la noche de bodas en el minúsculo dormitorio. Habían tomado sus primeras comidas como marido y mujer en la alargada cocina. Habían planeado y soñado mientras recorrían a pie sus tierras, y finalmente habían rezado junto a la puerta de atrás antes de que él se hubiese ido a la guerra.

Había tanto de Terry en aquel rancho. Tendrían que sacarla de allí a rastras. Si tenía que encontrar a otro hombre para conservarlo, lo haría. Nada se interpondría entre ella y el Círculo G. Nada...

.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**No olviden decirme qué les pareció.**

**Hasta la próxima!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**La esposa de Terry**_

_**Capítulo 2**_

_**Adaptación**_

* * *

.

.

Albert se despertó con el ruido de los cascos y de los carromatos que pasaban por la calle y que ascendían hasta el segundo piso de la pensión de Yetta Banks. El aroma seco a polvo se filtró por la ventana abierta de su habitación alquilada. A lo lejos, los golpes del martillo del herrero enfatizaron la llamada a su puerta. Volvieron a tocar, y Albert supo que no había sido un sueño. Se incorporó con sorpresa.

—Un momento.

Saltó de la cama y al instante hizo una mueca ante el dolor que le atravesó el muslo. Se puso los pantalones torpemente y se preguntó quién podría ser. Los únicos habitantes de la ciudad que le dirigían la palabra eran Jed Wheeler, el reverendo Baker, los clientes del Par de Ases, que no solían estar levantados tan temprano, y la casera.

Poniéndose una camisa arrugada y dejándola medio abierta, se pasó la mano por el pelo y contempló de reojo su barba incipiente en el espejo antes de abrir la puerta. Había un joven en el pasillo, con unos pantalones desgastados a la altura de las rodillas y la gorra torcida.

—Un mensaje para usted, señor.- Albert se quedó mirando el sobre.

—¿Para mí? ¿Estás seguro de que es para Albert Andrew?

—Sí, señor —el chico se lo entregó con un floreo. Albert lo aceptó frunciendo el ceño.

—Toma, espera.-Encontró una moneda de cinco centavos en la mesilla y se la tiró ignorando el hecho de que lo lamentaría más tarde.

—Gracias, señor.

Albert cerró la puerta y rasgó el sobre. Desdobló la hoja de papel y leyó las palabras escritas con tinta negra. «Al, tengo que verte. Estoy en la casa de Rosa Casáis. Elisa». Se había preguntado si Elisa seguía viviendo en Aspen Grove. Nadie hablaba de ella, y como no la había visto desde su regreso, había supuesto, o esperado por su bien, que hubiese encontrado un marido y sentado la cabeza.

Rosa Casáis y Elisa Prescott habían sido chicas de salón en el Par de Ases antes de la guerra. Elisa y él habían disfrutado de una relación satisfactoria, nada serio, pero que al menos había reducido su soledad. Albert se afeitó y se puso su camisa limpia. Necesitaba cortarse el pelo, pero estaba ahorrando hasta el último penique. Hacía años que había descubierto que la costumbre de comer tres veces al día era un hábito que podía ser modificado.

Se colocó su sombrero de ala ancha. El ejercicio matutino aliviaba la rigidez de su pierna, así que caminó con decisión a la casa de las afueras de la ciudad donde Rosa había crecido con su padre anciano. Como la mayoría de las casas que había visto en su viaje de regreso, necesitaba una capa de pintura, una valla nueva y varios tablones en el porche.

Albert llamó a la puerta y esperó con el sombrero en la mano. La puerta se abrió y Rosa Casáis le brindó su familiar sonrisa, con un diente un poco montado sobre otro, lo que le confería un aspecto infantil aunque empezaban a salirle canas en las sienes.

—Al —lo saludó—. Pasa.-Albert volvió la cabeza a la calle.

—¿Estás segura de que no te importa?-Rosa lo asió de la muñeca y tiró de él.

—Es un poco tarde para preocuparme por mi reputación —dijo en broma, tomando su sombrero y colgándolo del perchero de la entrada. Lo condujo a un salón ordenado que olía a cera con perfume de limón y a velas. Albert contempló sus ojos redondos y castaños y sonrió. Rosa siempre había sido impetuosa y divertida, pero trabajar en los salones no la había ayudado a encontrar un marido honrado.

—¿Sigues trabajando? —le preguntó por curiosidad.

—No. Papá murió hace tres años y me dejó suficiente dinero para vivir cómodamente. Era un auténtico avaro. Nunca tuve un vestido decente ni un centavo que gastar en mí mientras crecía, y luego supe que había estado ahorrando todo el tiempo. Albert miró a su alrededor.

—He recibido una nota de Elisa.

—Lo sé —dijo Rosa con expresión seria—. Yo envié al chico.

—¿Está aquí?

—Sí. Lleva más de un año conmigo. Quiere verte, Al.

—Vale.

—No se encuentra bien.

—¿Qué le pasa?

— Tuberculosis. El médico dice que ha hecho todo lo posible.-¿Y quería verlo?

—Vaya.

—Quería que vinieras desde que oímos que habías vuelto a Aspen Grove. Tiene semanas mejores y otras peores, y ésta es una de las mejores, así que decidimos llamarte hoy —Albert se quedó de pie esperando, incómodo, pero dispuesto a acudir a la llamada de una amiga.

-Acompáñame —dijo—. Te llevaré a su habitación.

La siguió por un pasillo en el que ardían varias velas, pese a la luz intensa del día, y enseguida se dio cuenta de que estaban destinadas a disipar el olor a cerrado de la habitación de la enferma. Rosa se adentró en la habitación. Una mujer frágil y pelirroja descansaba sobre las almohadas en una lujosa cama con baldaquino. Albert tuvo

que acercarse antes de poder reconocer los ojos cálidos de Elisa. Su lustre había desaparecido, así como el brillo de su cabello indomable. Su tez pálida parecía delgada como el papel y tenía las mejillas hundidas.

—Al. Siéntate a mi lado, déjame que te vea —dijo, dando unas palmaditas sobre la colcha. Su voz era lo único que le resultaba familiar. Elisa le tomó la mano. Su piel era suave como el talco y tenía los dedos huesudos—. Cielos, qué gusto da tocarte. Tienes buen aspecto. Pareces más viejo, pero te favorece.-Albert se sentó al borde de la cama.

— Sí. Bueno, ha pasado el tiempo, Elisa.

—Sí —lo miró directamente a los ojos— Lo pasamos bien, ¿eh?- Se habían hecho compañía durante una época, eso era todo. Pero Albert no iba a echar a perder los recuerdos positivos mejorados de Elisa cuando apenas tenía y no le quedaba tiempo para crear más. Así que asintió.

—Sí.

—¿Dónde estuviste? —preguntó—. Durante la guerra, me refiero.

—Con el general Thomas.-Elisa frunció el ceño como si estuviera tratando de recordar.

—¿Estuviste en Chattanooga?

—Y en Chickamaugua. Repelimos al ejército de Braxton Bragg.

—Sabía que serías uno de los hombres fuertes que volverían a casa.

—¿Cómo lo sabías?

—No lo sé. Eres un superviviente. Fuerte por dentro. -Elisa siempre le había parecido fuerte, llena de vida y energía y de grandes planes para el futuro, la antítesis de la mujer fantasmagórica que estaba postrada en la cama ante sus ojos. La vida daba unos giros injustos.

—Pensé que habrías encontrado un hombre a estas alturas. Que estarías viviendo en la ciudad en esa casa grande que querías.

— Sí, bueno —le brindó una sonrisa triste y dulce al mismo tiempo—. Tuve cientos de pretendientes, pero ninguno era tan bueno como tú.-Estaba bromeando con él, su relación nunca había sido apasionada. Elisa siempre tenía planes de casarse con un hombre rico y vivir en una casa en la ciudad. Él, en cambio, siempre había deseado un trozo de tierra y unas cabezas de ganado propias. Le ofreció una sonrisa afectuosa.

—No me queda mucho tiempo —dijo Elisa llanamente. Albert no sabía qué decir.

-Quiero que hagas una cosa por mí —le dijo con vacilación.

—Sabes que lo haré —Albert se inclinó hacia delante y ella colocó la palma de la mano en su pecho, como si tocarlo le diera fuerza.

— Haré cualquier cosa que me pidas —¿acaso Elisa tenía deudas de última hora que satisfacer antes de morir en paz? ¡Maldición! No podría ayudarla si necesitaba dinero.

— ¿Qué es? — preguntó.

—Tengo una hija —dijo, y las lágrimas afloraron a sus ojos.

—¿Sí? ¿Dónde? ¿Quieres que vaya en su busca? —tal vez necesitaba despedirse de ella.

—No. Está aquí. Lo que necesito que hagas es...

—¿Qué?

—Quiero que la cuides por mí.-Albert se quedó mirándola fijamente.

—No tengo grandes cosas, Elisa. Puedo ayudar, pero...

—No se trata de dinero —lo interrumpió—. Me refiero a que te la lleves contigo. Cuando me muera —explicó, reprimiendo las lágrimas de sus ojos—. Quiero que la críes.

¿Se había vuelto loca? ¿Acaso su enfermedad le había afectado el cerebro? Albert volvió la cabeza, pero Rosa los había dejado solos. Elisa le estaba pidiendo que asumiera la responsabilidad de criar a una niña. Una niña a la que ni siquiera conocía.

—No sé nada sobre niños. Estoy seguro de que estará mejor con otra persona.

—No —dijo con firmeza—. Nadie más querría tenerla, y lo sabes. Terminaría en un orfanato, o peor, y no puedo morir con el temor de que algo le pase a mi Rosemary.

—¿Y Rosa? —volvió otra vez la cabeza, como si pudiera conjurar su ayuda.

—No. Va a casarse. Emery Parks tiene un cuñado que se ha quedado viudo y Rosa va a casarse con él. Ya tiene cinco hijos, no aceptaría otro.

—Bueno... —Albert paseó la mirada por la estancia con resignación—. Tiene que haber alguien.

—Eso es lo que creía. He estado rezando para que alguien la quisiera antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Antes de que vaya a un orfanato —lo atravesó con una mirada penetrante—. Es una niña ilegítima, Al. La gente la considera basura, como a mí. Crecerá igual que yo... a no ser que alguien se ocupe de ella. A no ser que la lleves contigo y le ofrezcas una vida diferente. Y un apellido.

Elisa sabía exactamente lo que le estaba diciendo y cómo iba a reaccionar. El padre de Albert había sido ranchero allí mismo, en Colorado. No se había casado con la madre de Albert y no había reclamado a Albert como hijo suyo. Mejor que nadie, Albert sabía cómo era el estigma de ser bastardo. Y Elisa estaba utilizando aquel hecho en su contra.

—Nadie querría mi apellido, Elisa —protestó.

- No es mejor que el suyo.

—Al menos será el apellido de alguien — dijo, con voz más fuerte de lo que dictaba su aspecto—. Demostraría que alguien la quería. Que tú la querías. Eres un buen hombre. Sé que cuidarás de ella y no permitirás que le pase nada. Sus súplicas urgentes quedaron suspendidas en el aire como el olor desagradable a enfermedad y a cera.

—Dijiste que harías cualquier cosa por mí — dijo en voz baja, injustamente, y ella lo sabía. Pero se estaba muriendo y tenía una hija en que pensar. Albert se sintió atrapado y tuvo deseos de salir corriendo por la puerta. Pero no podía. Elisa debía de estar desesperada para haberlo llamado—. Ve a verla —lo urgió—. Está en la habitación de al lado.

Se levantó lentamente, soltándole la mano. Los ojos de Elisa reflejaban tanta esperanza, y miedo. Tanto amor por su hija. Con incertidumbre en la mente y una sensación de deber humano acosando a su conciencia, Albert se dirigió a la habitación contigua como un hombre que caminara hacia una suerte insegura.

Inspiró profundamente, y su cabeza no comprendía por qué sus pies seguían adelante con aquella petición de por vida. No sabía nada de aquella niña. Cómo no, también él quería tener hijos algún día, pero no hasta que tuviera un lugar en el que vivir y una esposa que le diera un hijo propio. ¿Y si ni siquiera le gustaba? La puerta estaba entreabierta, y rozó la madera con los nudillos. No sabía qué esperaba ver. Desde luego, no era el ángel de cabellos rubios y aspecto frágil que estaba sentada junto a la ventana con una muñeca de trapo. Alzó sus ojos grandes de color azul profundo y parpadeó. Albert sintió que el corazón se le encogía. Parecía tan pequeña e indefensa.

—¿Rosemary? —preguntó en voz baja. Ella asintió, y sus bucles acariciaron sus hombros delicados.

—¿Es usted el señor Andrew?

—Sí.-La niña se limitó a mirarlo. -¿Qué debía decirle? No tenía ninguna experiencia con los niños.

—¿Te dijo tu madre que vendría?-La niña volvió a asentir.

—No podía mancharme hasta que llegara. Molly y yo empezábamos a cansarnos de estar limpias.

—Bueno, a mí me pareces muy limpia.

—Gracias. Usted también. Mamá me dijo que fuera educada.-Su voz sonora y su expresión seria lo cautivaron. Albert se sorprendió deseando oírle decir algo más.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Cinco y medio.

—Ah.-La diminuta criatura se puso en pie y dejó la muñeca sobre la cama. Sus muñecas y manos eran las más delicadas que había visto. Una ráfaga de aire la arrastraría directamente hasta Texas. Albert atravesó la estancia hasta sentarse en una esquina del colchón, preguntándose qué debía decir. Contempló la muñeca de trapo.

—¿Ésa es Molly?-La niña asintió. Las pecas que salpicaban si tez dorada le recordaron a Elisa, pero su pelo rubio y ojos grandes eran una combinación impactante de por sí. No era de extrañar que Elisa la adorara y que temiera que acabara en manos de unos extraños. Claro que era la primera vez que él la veía, pero lo desconocido era a menudo más aterrador que lo familiar, y Elisa conocía a Albert desde hacía años. Era la única persona a la que podía recurrir. La única persona en la que confiaba.

Qué patético.

—Mi mamá está muy enferma —dijo la niña, acomodando a la muñeca sobre la almohada. ¿Qué debía de pensar Rosemary sobre aquella situación aterradora? Se había criado en un salón y sólo apenas un año antes se había mudado a una casa para que su madre pudiera morir.

—Lo sé.-Rose subió a la cama y dejó los pies colgando.

—A veces me da miedo ir a verla a su habitación —su voz y su diminuta barbilla temblaron. Cielos, ¿y si se echaba a llorar? ¿Y si le preguntaba algo que no quería contestar o no sabía cómo contestar?

—No pasa nada —dijo para tranquilizarla.

—Ya no se parece a mi madre, pero habla como ella y me quiere igual.-Su comentario parecía demasiado maduro. Pero él también se había dado cuenta de que Elisa no parecía la misma. Su aspecto debía de asustar a la niña.

—Te quiere mucho.

—Dijo que alguien vendría a buscarme antes de que los ángeles se la llevaran.-Albert sintió que se le cerraba la garganta. No sabía cómo llevar aquel asunto. Había visto a muchas personas sufrir y morir, no debían de quedarle sentimientos en lo referente a la muerte. Había luchado y matado con sus propias manos. Había desechado la recriminación y el dolor. ¿Qué sabía de una niña que perdía a una madre?

Nada. Pero sabía muy bien lo que era no tener padre. No era la crueldad de los compañeros de clase y de la gente de la ciudad lo que le había dolido durante su infancia; un niño no tenía nada con lo que contrastar sus experiencias. Era el recuerdo de aquellos desprecios humillantes años después lo que lo reconcomían.

¿Qué clase de carga le había pedido Elisa que sobrellevara? ¿Cómo influiría en la vida de aquella niña si accedía a su petición? Desde luego, no sería peor que vivir en un orfanato. Los niños no deseados ni siquiera recibían la comida necesaria para crecer sanos. Sólo recibían los restos, las migajas, y no era suficiente.

Albert había aprendido a usar los puños y el ingenio para sobrevivir, ¿pero aquella niña? Ni siquiera se atrevía a pensarlo. Sólo tenía que ver a Elisa para imaginar lo que sería de ella. A no ser que alguien lo impidiera.

—¿Ha venido a buscarme, señor Andrew?

Albert levantó la vista. Consciente de lo que pasaba, pero incapaz de hacer nada para impedirlo, se perdió en su mirada de pestañas negras y ojos azules, unos ojos que reflejaban confianza e inocencia y esperaban que tomara la decisión que determinaría su destino. No tenía a nadie en el mundo, a nadie más que él.

Que el cielo lo ayudara.

—Sí, Rose, he venido a buscarte...

.

.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo 2. No desesperen, a partir del próximo capítulo veremos hacia donde va la historia. Gracias por leer y por sus reviews. **

**Hasta la próxima! **


	3. Chapter 3

_**La esposa de Terry**_

_**Capítulo 3**_

_**Adaptación**_

* * *

.

.

Antes de que oscureciera, Gus y Purdy regresaron de las colinas con la buena noticia de que los rancheros habían conseguido dominar el fuego que se había originado el día anterior. Candy había hecho un estofado y estaba calentando pan de maíz y un budín de arroz con pasas y grosellas en una fuente en el horno. Recién lavado, con el pelo gris peinado hacia atrás sobre su cabeza tostada por el sol Gus entró en la cocina sin llamar, como era costumbre en el Círculo G. Él también cocinaba, y se presentaba antes de cada comida para moler los granos de café y prepararlo.

— ¿Han apagado el fuego? —preguntó Candy.

—Sí. Arrasó un buen trozo de tierra junto a Lame Deer y se estaba extendiendo al rancho de los Anderson, pero lo cortamos.

—Lo olí en el aire esta tarde —Candy había estado ocupada, y la idea de que el fuego se extendiera hasta allí la había puesto más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

—Ya he visto que ha ordeñado las vacas — dijo Gus, abriendo el horno y removiendo el budín de arroz, que había adquirido un tono caramelo. Candy asintió.

—Sí. Aunque pensé que Patty iba a darme una patada.-La «mascota» de Terry, que había llevado a casa después de un viaje y había alcanzado rápidamente el tamaño de un pony, había entrado detrás de Gus y estaba en medio de la estancia con un trozo de leña en el hocico. Candy abrió la puerta con el trozo de leña.

—Buen chico, Capitán. Ve por más.

El perro corrió inmediatamente a la leñera, regresando varias veces hasta llenarla. Gus le había enseñado aquel truco, tal vez con la idea de ahorrarse el paseo. Después de varios viajes, Capitán se sentó delante de Candy, moviendo el morro con anticipación. Ella lo recompensó con un terrón de azúcar, y el perro buscó un rincón donde tumbarse. Cazaba gran parte de su comida: conejos y ardillas. Al principio, a Candy le había desagradado, pero pronto había aprendido a apreciar aquella habilidad dado que no podía permitirse alimentar otra boca más.

El resto de los vaqueros regresaron minutos después: Purdy y los «chicos», Aldo y Hunt Eaton, hermanos adolescentes que habían sido demasiado jóvenes para ir a la guerra y necesitaban trabajar para comer. Sus padres vivían en un trozo de tierra cerca de la ciudad y tenían varios niños pequeños. A falta de hombres adultos, Candy había contratado a los hermanos hacía un par de años.

Minutos más tarde se sumaron a la cena otros jóvenes trabajadores de los ranchos de alrededor. Candy daba de comer con agradecimiento a aquel puñado de vaqueros manchados de barro que habían sido demasiado jóvenes o viejos para luchar o que habían vuelto hacía poco a unos ranchos que merecían más atención de la que podían darles. Todos se mostraron respetuosamente solemnes en deferencia a su viudedad y a sus ropas de luto, y pronto se fueron.

Purdy era más delgado y menos alto que Gus, y su bigote abundante y gris era su rasgo característico. Caminaba con una leve cojera, y las largas horas sobre la silla lo debilitaban durante días. Al día siguiente seguramente no podría trabajar mucho, y los demás lo reemplazarían para que no se notara su cansancio.

—Voy a ocuparme de los caballos —dijo, y tomó su sombrero.

—Ya lo haré yo —se ofreció Gus.

—No —dijo Candy de inmediato—. Aldo y Hunt, ¿pueden ocuparse de los caballos, por favor? Ustedes —ahuyentó a Gus y a Purdy con una toalla de tela de saco—, vayan a dormir. Yo terminaré aquí.

—Sí, señora —los chicos se levantaron del banco y se dirigieron al corral. Gus y Purdy los siguieron.

Pasó otra hora antes de que terminara de lavar los platos y dejara a remojo las alubias para la comida del día siguiente. De no estar tan cansada después de vigilar a las reses y hacer todas las tareas mientras los hombres controlaban el fuego, habría llenado la gran bañera de hojalata que estaba junto a la alacena. La perspectiva le resultaba demasiado agotadora aquella noche. Se conformaría con lavarse con una palangana en su habitación.

Al oír el ruido de un caballo y una calesa, dejó de sacar agua caliente del depósito del horno. Se asomó por la puerta de atrás, pero el carruaje debía de haberse dirigido a la parte delantera. Candy atravesó la casa y abrió la puerta raras veces utilizada. Neal Leagan estaba de pie sobre el montón de tablones que a duras penas podía llamarse porche.

— ¡Neal! Qué alegría verte.-Seguramente olía a ganado, pensó Candy, y se quitó el delantal manchado rápidamente.

—Pasa.

—No sé si debería —dijo Neal, moviéndose con incomodidad. Había ido a visitarlos muchas veces cuando Terry estaba vivo. Neal y Terry habían sido amigos desde la niñez, pero su viudedad había alterado las cosas. En honor al decoro, no debía haberle pedido que entrara. Lo cual era ridículo. Gus y Purdy y los hermanos Eaton llevaban su casa sin pensar en el decoro. Pero para complacerlo, salió al exterior.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Quería saber cómo estabas.

—Bien.

—Me alegro.

—¿Cómo está Celia?

—Bien, gracias.-La esposa de Neal estaba esperando un bebé, pero los hombres y las mujeres no hablaban de esa clase de temas.

— Archie habló conmigo esta semana — dijo. De modo que ése era el motivo de su visita. Harley había seguido adelante con sus planes—. Puedo conseguir un precio razonable por esta tierra, Candy. Hay inversores que la aceptarán al momento.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y no serán esos yanquis selectos que se enriquecieron con la guerra? — repuso, perdiendo el civismo. Neal replicó en tono brusco.

—La cuestión, Candy, es que necesitas dinero. No puedes seguir adelante sin ayuda.

—Bueno, ¿qué tal si me haces un préstamo hasta que ponga en pie el rancho?

—Sabes que no puedo.

Seguramente podría concedérselo de su propio bolsillo. Lo habría hecho por Terry, y la idea la irritó. Como esposa de Terry había sido respetada porque a él lo respetaban. Como su viuda sólo merecía compasión y poco más. Conocía a Neal desde siempre, pero a él no se le ocurriría invertir en ella. Exasperada, se volvió y contempló el corral, donde varios caballos se distinguían a la luz de la luna.

—Y tú debes saber que no puedo vender. Sabes lo que este lugar significaba para Terry.

—Lo sé —dijo enseguida—, pero él ya no está.

—Y qué comisión más jugosa podrías sacar de vender su rancho- Candy no se molestó en controlar el sarcasmo de su voz. Se volvió para mirarlo.

—Sabes que tendrás que venderlo tarde o temprano —le dijo—. No seas tonta. ¿Por qué no lo haces antes de que tengas que vender todo lo que significa algo para ti?

—El rancho es lo que significa todo para mí —contestó—. Y merece cualquier sacrificio.-Neal retrocedió y volvió a colocarse su elegante sombrero de ala estrecha sobre la cabeza.

—Está bien, como quieras. Pero vendrás a verme pronto. Y para entonces estarás en las últimas.

—Bien —replicó en tono casual—. Primero haré todo lo que esté en mi mano.

—Buenas noches, Candy —subió al pescante de cuero de su elegante calesa y condujo a su caballo de regreso a la ciudad. Candy se cruzó de brazos y observó cómo desaparecía en la oscuridad. Su furia sólo había sido un disfraz temporal del dolor y el miedo, y cuando se disipó, las lágrimas afloraron a sus ojos. Apretó los labios para reprimir su desesperación. Captó un movimiento con el rabillo del ojo, Gus estaba de pie en el umbral del granero, donde los hombres dormían en habitaciones toscamente terminadas. Le hizo una seña con la mano, consciente de que se preocupaba por su seguridad. Gus le devolvió el saludo y cerró la puerta.

Agotada, entró en la casa, vertió el agua y se lavó en su pequeña habitación antes de ponerse su camisón de algodón, apagar las lámparas y meterse en la cama. Había pensado en su situación todos los días desde que Elroy y Archie habían incrementado su insistencia. No podía mejorar. Sin un hombre que se encargara de la mayor parte del trabajo físico, no podría mantener el rancho. Y los Grandchester seguirían intentando desalentarla.

Cuanto más pensaba en ello, más se resignaba a la idea de que un marido era exactamente lo que necesitaba. Durante los últimos días había repasado todas las posibilidades. Los únicos solteros eran demasiado viejos o jóvenes, excepto tres. Jed Wheeler dirigía uno de los salones, pero sólo la idea de casarse con él la hacía estremecerse. Además, no sabía nada sobre ranchos.

Colt Brickey era un año o dos más joven que ella, pero había vuelto de la guerra un poco afectado mentalmente. Seguramente podría trabajar, pero necesitaba algo más que eso, necesitaba a alguien que pudiera ayudarla a tomar las decisiones.

El tercero y último era Albert Andrew.

No era un buen partido a ojos de los habitantes de la ciudad, pero era el único capaz de trabajar y planear. Cojeaba, pero eso no podía impedir que montara a caballo. Si Purdy podía hacerlo a su edad, seguramente Albert también. Había trabajado en un rancho desde que había dejado de ir a la escuela para ocuparse de su madre, y por lo que ella sabía, parecía honrado y trabajador.

Cuando hubo reducido sus posibilidades a él, la idea de llevar a cabo su plan audaz la hizo refrenarse. ¿Qué pensaría de una mujer tan atrevida que era capaz de proponerle el matrimonio? ¿Acaso importaba? Si decía que no, no era probable que se lo contara a nadie. Y aunque lo hiciera, no lo creerían. Y si lo creían, ¿qué le importaba? Intentar conservar el rancho era lo único que merecía la pena, y a aquellas alturas no tenía elección.

Candy reconoció el vacío en su cama donde había dormido sola durante los últimos años. Durante muy poco tiempo el leve ronquido de un hombre la había acompañado. En aquellos momentos, estaba despierta escuchando los sonidos de la casa y del viento contra la madera.

Estaba considerando la idea de introducir a un extraño en el rancho. En su casa. En la cama de Terry. Muchas mujeres se casaban con hombres que no conocían, se dijo. Albert Andrew siempre había sido educado y respetuoso en su presencia. No era mal parecido. En absoluto.

A fin de cuentas, era un negocio. Candy era una mujer resuelta. Podía soportar muchas cosas con tal de conseguir lo que quería. Al día siguiente era domingo. Albert no iba al servicio, pero había oído que a menudo visitaba al reverendo Baker por la tarde. Iría a verlo y se lo pediría entonces.

Las visitas del domingo eran una costumbre tomada del Este. De niño, Albert había visto cómo las familias se reunían para comer en domingo y pasar la tarde de visita y jugando, y siempre desde fuera se había preguntado cómo era. Los habitantes respetables de Aspen Grove nunca habían aceptado a su madre. Albert y ella no habían ido nunca a un servicio por el recibimiento tan rudo que recibían, pero los domingos por la tarde lo llevaba a ver al reverendo Baker, una de las pocas personas que la trataba con amabilidad. Al parecer era aceptable que el párroco recibiera sus visitas.

Pero Albert no recordaba ninguna conversación sobre cómo salvar su vida en aquellas visitas. Sólo recordaba el cierto grado de aceptación y el placer que aquello le producía a su madre, y siempre estaría agradecido al reverendo por su amabilidad.

La primera vez que había visto al reverendo a su regreso, el hombre lo había saludado afectuosamente y lo había invitado a que fuera algún día a tomar café y tarta con él. El reverendo llevaba viudo más de veinte años, pero mantenía la alacena mejor provista y la casa más limpia del condado, gracias a los devotos.

Como su madre había hecho, Albert siempre esperaba a que pasara la hora de la comida. A menudo, el reverendo aceptaba una invitación y regresaba a media tarde. Entonces, Albert esperaba a que se fueran las visitas de verdad que iban a presentar sus respetos al reverendo y luego, cuando todo el mundo se había ido a sus casas, iba a ver al reverendo Baker. Aquel día, mientras el sol de última hora de la tarde calentaba el porche, Albert y el reverendo compartían una tarta de melocotón que había dejado la señora Matthews y bebían café solo.

—No hay nada como una tarta recién hecha y un buen café —dijo el Reverendo, recostándose en la silla de mimbre y entrelazando las manos sobre su vientre.

— Y luego un poco de conversación de hombres.-Con una sonrisa, Albert sacó su tabaco del bolsillo y lió hábilmente un cigarrillo para cada uno. El reverendo Baker tomó una calada y sonrió con satisfacción.

—Lo único que hay mejor que esto habría sido que la señora Baker no se hubiese ido tan pronto.

—Apenas la recuerdo —pensó Albert por un momento—. Era alta, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Con el rostro y la voz de un ángel —miró a Albert tímidamente. Una calesa se detuvo en la calle y Albert hizo ademán de irse.

—Espera —el reverendo levantó una mano—. No te vayas. Este rato es nuestro —le pasó a Albert su cigarrillo, y Albert apagó los dos y los metió en el bolsillo de su camisa.

Una mujer bajó de la carreta y, con cierta sorpresa, Albert reconoció a

Candy Grandchester, que llevaba un bolsito de cuentas colgando de la muñeca. Recogió sus faldas negras y subió ágilmente las escaleras del porche. Albert percibió su leve aroma floral antes de que ella llegara. Violetas.

—Buenas tardes, Candy —el párroco se levantó para saludarla.

—Buenas tardes, reverendo Baker. Albert.-El reverendo Baker sonrió con satisfacción al ver que lo saludaba.

—Señora Grandchester —Albert se puso en pie. Candy se sentó en una de las sillas de mimbre y se quitó su rígido sombrero negro. Un mechón de su pelo brillante cayó y acarició su cuello por un momento antes de que ella lo atrapara y lo volviera a colocar en su sitio.

—¿Te apetecería un poco de tarta? —preguntó el reverendo—. También tengo café.

—Una taza de café bastará, gracias —contestó Candy. Albert se volvió hacia la puerta.

—Yo iré.-Llenó una taza de la jarra que seguía caliente en la cocina y se preguntó

tardíamente si Candy querría leche o azúcar. Le llevó la taza y se lo preguntó.

—No, así está bien, gracias —le dijo, y tomó un sorbo. Candy y el reverendo charlaron sobre el discurso de la mañana y un pasaje en particular del evangelio de Juan. Albert se limitó a escuchar. Después de casi media hora de cortesías, se dispuso para irse.

—Será mejor que me ponga en camino. Ha sido un placer.

—¿Cómo has venido hasta aquí? —preguntó Candy.

—Andando.

—¿Puedo llevarte? —preguntó—. Yo también debo irme.-¿Acaso pensaba que no podía caminar? Sintió un calor incómodo en el cuello.

—¿Por favor?-Albert la miró a los ojos y no vio pena en ellos. Tal vez sólo quería hacerlo en señal de amistad. Albert no era capaz de reconocer aquel gesto.

—Gracias.-Albert llevó las tazas a la cocina y le dio las buenas tardes al reverendo

Baker, devolviéndole disimuladamente el resto de su cigarrillo. Ayudó a Candy al subir a la carreta y se sentó a su lado. Ella condujo los caballos hacia Main Street.

—¿Se aloja en casa de la señora Banks?

—Sí.

—Tengo entendido que es un lugar agradable.

—Lo mantiene limpio. Y cocina para aquellos que quieren sumar ese gasto al alojamiento.-Candy no dijo nada durante unos minutos. Tal vez no debería haber mencionado el coste de las comidas. Quizá pensara que no podía permitírselas.

—Albert, quería hablar de algo contigo —dijo finalmente.

Albert volvió la cabeza para mirarla, pensando que tendría más preguntas sobre Terry. O la guerra.

—Adelante.-Sus mejillas aparecían sonrosadas bajo el ala de su sombrero.

—¿Hay algún lugar donde podamos hablar a solas?-Sus pensamientos se aceleraron. ¿A solas? Seguramente había entendido mal. Eso no estaría bien. Habría querido decir en un lugar donde nadie los oyera. Los domingos, el salón de su pensión estaba lleno de huéspedes que jugaban a las cartas. El salón no estaba abierto, pero tenía una llave. Qué idea más estúpida.

Había una pequeña tetería al otro lado de la calle, pero nunca estaba abierta los domingos por la tarde. Candy parecía mirar a su alrededor con el mismo dilema. Tiró de las riendas de los caballos para frenar el carro y echó la palanca del freno. Lo miró directamente a los ojos.

—¿En tu habitación?-Albert no podría haberse sorprendido más si Candy hubiese empezado a quitarse la ropa en Main Street. ¿Qué diablos tenía que decirle en privado?

—¿Y si alguien la ve entrar?

—Tengo derecho a visitar a quien quiera — levantó la barbilla con desafío—. No dejaría mis caballos y mi carromato a plena luz del día si pensara hacer algo vergonzoso. Además, dejaremos tu puerta abierta. Albert desvió la mirada de su expresión sincera a la calle prácticamente desierta.

—Si eso es lo que quiere.

—Sí —bajó del carromato antes que él y Albert se tomó unos momentos para poner el pie en el suelo sin lastimarse la pierna. Albert se mantuvo entre Candy y la puerta del salón al pasar delante del umbral, aunque nadie levantó la vista.

Albert subió las escaleras delante de él, y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por apartar la vista de su redondo trasero, marcado bajo el vestido de color ébano. Vislumbró por un instante las puntillas de unas enaguas blancas y desvió la mirada a la barandilla y se concentró en subir los peldaños.

Estaba llevando a Candy Grandchester a su habitación. En un millón de años nunca habría soñado con aquella posibilidad. Metió la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta de par en par para dejarla pasar. Candy miró a su alrededor. No había mucho que ver. Su otra camisa y pantalones estaban en la lavandería, Sus alforjas y pistolas estaban debajo de la cama. La habitación estaba igual que cuando Yetta Banks se la había

enseñado hacía meses.

Albert tomó la silla de respaldo recto, la colocó a la altura del umbral y le indicó que se sentara. Candy así lo hizo, recogiendo sus faldas y sujetando su bolsito en el regazo. ¿Qué llevaban las mujeres en aquellas cosas tan diminutas? Albert tenía poca experiencia con señoras respetables y su presencia en su habitación lo dejaba doblemente perplejo. Evitó deliberadamente sentarse en la cama y permaneció de pie incómodamente junto al escritorio.

—He venido a hacerte una oferta —declaró. Albert esperó, incapaz de imaginar de qué asunto de negocios querría tratar con él la viuda de Terry—. Estoy atravesando un mal momento en el rancho.-Lamentó la noticia. Parecía tan feliz cuando Terry estaba vivo.

—Lo siento. ¿Puedo ayudarla de alguna manera?-Candy levantó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos, incomodándolo. No estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres lo miraran directamente.

—Sí. Pero no sé si estarás dispuesto.

—¿Qué es?

—Los Grandchester me están presionando mucho para que venda.-¡Maldición! Su marido había comprado una parcela maravillosa de tierra y si se la estaba ofreciendo, no tenía la más mínima posibilidad de reunir tanto dinero.

—Sin embargo, no quiero vender —Candy volvió a elevar la barbilla—. Estoy decidida a conservar el rancho. Terry y yo lo compramos juntos. Invirtió tiempo y dinero y todos sus sueños en sacarlo adelante y no voy a venderlo sólo porque esté pasando por malos momentos. Al menos, no sin luchar.

—La admiro por ello. Si fuera mío, yo no lo vendería.

—De eso quería hablarte.

—¿Qué?

—Tengo a dos ancianos y a dos muchachos trabajando en el rancho. El año pasado contraté a algunos ayudantes más para reunir al ganado, pero no puedo volverlo a hacer. Ya he tenido que vender varias cosas.- Candy sabía que él no tenía dinero, así que lo único que podría querer sería mano de obra.

—¿Me está pidiendo que trabaje para usted? He intentado conseguir un empleo, pero nadie me quiere.

—No podría pagarte, Albert —dijo llanamente. Inspiró profundamente y se apresuró a proseguir—. He decidido que necesito un marido. De esa forma, tendrías un interés en el rancho. El trabajo que hicieras sería para tu propio beneficio. Como sabes, cuando un hombre se casa, la propiedad de su esposa se convierte en la suya. -Albert se quedó mirándola. El rubor tintaba sus suaves mejillas. Lentamente, hizo un esfuerzo por asimilar sus palabras y la idea que encerraban. Se llevó una mano a la nuca e inconscientemente dio un paso o dos hacia delante.

—Creo que estoy confuso. ¿Qué es lo que me pide?

—Que te cases conmigo.-La miró por si se estaba confundiendo de mujer. Aquella era Candy Grandchester, no había duda. Candy Grandchester estaba en su habitación pidiéndole que se casara con ella. Movió la cabeza para despejarla.

—No sabe lo que pide.

—Lo sé.

—No puede hacerlo. En Aspen Grove nadie quiere mirarme o dirigirme la palabra. Perdería el respeto de toda la ciudad si alguien supiera que está aquí en estos momentos. Vio cómo actuó su familia cuando me habló en la tienda. No puede querer casarse conmigo.-Candy se puso en pie bruscamente.

— Me importa un rábano lo que diga la gente. No necesito la aprobación de esta ciudad para hacer lo que yo estimo correcto.

—Eso es lo que dice ahora, pero no sabe cómo es que la gente la mire como si fuera basura. Nunca ha pasado los domingos sola ni ha visto cómo las mujeres se recogen las faldas para no rozarse con usted — se pasó una mano nerviosamente por el pelo—. Créame. Pensaría de otra manera si eso le ocurriera más de una vez. Con la espalda recta, Candy volvió hacia la silla y se sentó.

—Cualquiera que me tratara así después de tantos años de amistad, no merecería mi afecto.

-Buenas palabras, pero no las había vivido.-Albert la observó, sentada como estaba al borde de la silla. Le estaba pidiendo que se casara con ella. No pudo evitar deslizar una mirada curiosa por sus abundantes senos insinuados por su vestido almidonado, y las imágenes de dormir con Candy Grandchester lo incitaron a colocarse a su espalda.

—Señora, está hablando de matrimonio. No puedo creer que lo haya pensado bien.

—No soy una joven inocente —replicó—. Sé lo que comporta el matrimonio.-Una deliciosa oleada de calor le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Intentó que su cerebro fuera el que razonara.

—Quiero tener hijos algún día —dijo con él sinceridad. Sería mejor que conociera sus preocupaciones. No se ataría a una mujer que pudiera darle tierra pero no accediera a sus otros deseos. Para su sorpresa, Candy no pestañeó.

—Yo también. No hay motivos para que no pueda dártelos.-¿Qué más podía pedir? Candy era la mujer más hermosa del condado. Le estaba ofreciendo entregarle su tierra, casarse con él y darle hijos. No tenía que preguntarse por qué. El privilegio había recaído sobre el único soltero joven de la zona. No era precisamente halagador.

Pero sí prometedor, muy prometedor. Y ya que estaban revelando sus expectativas, él tenía más.

—Aún hay otra cosa —dijo. Candy volvió la cabeza, pero no lo bastante para verlo.

—¿Qué es? -Albert había regresado con un plan para demostrar su valía a la guerra le había probado que en lo referente a llevar un uniforme, manejar una pistola y pelear, era tan bueno como cualquier hombre. A ninguno de los soldados con los que había luchado le había importado que no llevara el apellido de su padre. Había luchado contra los prejuicios y el ridículo en aquella ciudad desde que era niño, y sus habitantes sólo lo verían de otra manera cuando hubiese demostrado que era igual que ellos.

—Quiero poner en marcha una fábrica de despiece.

—¿Una... fábrica de despiece? ¿Como en el este?

—Sí —abandonó su inhibición y se acercó a la cama para sentarse en el borde, desde donde podía mirarla directamente a los ojos—. He estado escuchando a los ganaderos durante los últimos años. He oído cómo contaban que perdían cientos de cabezas de ganado mientras lo conducían o lo enviaban por tren, cómo las reses perdían peso y ellos perdían dinero. Si pudiéramos matarlas aquí, nos ahorraríamos el viaje y las dificultades. Enviaríamos la carne salada desde Aspen Grove. En los vagones cabría mucha más carne de esa manera.

—¿Cuánto dinero habría que invertir en ello?-¡Estaba escuchando!

— Mucho. He estado ahorrando porque necesitaba comprar la tierra. Pero si ya la tengo, lo único que falta es construir corrales, un matadero, y contratar personal.

—No hay personal.

—Lo habrá si hay trabajo. -Candy lo miró pensativamente. Sus ojos se desviaron a un punto detrás de él y luego de nuevo a su rostro.

—¿Pero estarías dispuesto a ayudarme con el rancho? Necesito que me des tu palabra. Y tienes que prometerme que no venderás nunca el rancho de Terry.

—Si accedo a casarme, haré lo posible para que el rancho sea próspero. Pero necesito que me haga la misma promesa.

—¿Sobre la fábrica de despiece? —preguntó.

—Sí. La beneficiaría a usted. No tendría que trasladar el ganado.

—Está bien. Si te casas conmigo, te ayudaré a levantar tu fábrica. Y... ¿no venderás nunca?

—Nunca. A no ser que me lo pida.-Aquello era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Pero claro, él era su única elección. Por humillante que fuera aquel hecho, su propuesta ponía fin a su sed de tierra. Podía hacer realidad su sueño.

—Está bien —dijo—. Estos son los términos: la ayudaré a sacar adelante el rancho y usted me ayudará a poner en marcha la fábrica de despiece. Será un matrimonio en todos los sentidos —Candy se sonrojó notablemente, pero asintió.

— Entonces accedo a casarme con usted.-Candy hizo una pausa por un momento antes de ponerse en pie.

—Muy bien. Lo dispondremos todo para casarnos lo antes posible. La próxima semana, ¿te parece bien?

—No voy a ir a ninguna parte.

—¿Tal vez el sábado?

—Como quiera.

—Te lo confirmaré.-Candy la acompañó hasta la puerta, escaleras abajo, y a la entrada de la pensión. La ayudó a subir al carromato y en aquella ocasión, cuando le tendió la mano, Candy la miró, primero a la mano y luego a él, antes de apoyarse. Habría sido mucho más fácil si la hubiese levantado directamente, pero era evidente que estaba acostumbrada a subir y a bajar sin ayuda el resto del tiempo, y a Albert seguía incomodándolo tocarla de una manera más familiar. De momento. Candy se encaramó al pescante y se colocó las faldas. Lo miró a los ojos y Albert casi pudo jurar que estaba pensando en lo mismo.

—Entonces, estaremos en contacto —dijo ella. Albert asintió. Candy desenredó las riendas de la palanca del freno y hostigó a los caballos.

Albert observó cómo se alejaba y se dijo que la anticipación que ya le calentaba la sangre se debía al golpe de suerte por haber conseguido un trozo de tierra en el que llevar adelante sus ideas innovadoras. Pero la palabra «esposa» resonó como un eco en su cabeza. Una idea penetró en su conciencia demasiado tarde. Tal vez debería haber mencionado que pronto tendría una hija a la que educar. Elisa no podría seguir viva mucho tiempo, y Albert le había prometido que iría en busca de Rose. Tal vez a Candy no le importaría. Después de todo, quería hijos. Ya tendría oportunidad de decírselo.

.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	4. Chapter 4

_**La esposa de Terry**_

_**Capítulo 4**_

_**Adaptación**_

* * *

.

.

Albert Andrew quería hijos.

Candy bajó la llama de la lámpara, se quitó la ropa y se puso un camisón blanco de hilo, abotonándoselo hasta el cuello. Por supuesto que quería hijos. Ya que había sacado el tema, sería mejor que se acostumbrara al hecho de que aquél sería un matrimonio en todos los sentidos. Llegaría hasta el final en su parte del acuerdo. En realidad, había meditado mucho en el hecho de aceptarlo en su casa.

Cayó de rodillas junto al baúl revestido de cuero que estaba al pie de su cama y levantó la tapa. Con reverencia, pasó la mano por las camisas de Terry, acarició un cepillo que todavía conservaba algunos de sus cabellos en las púas y sacó un paquete de cartas atadas con un lazo desteñido. Terry también había querido tener hijos.

Aquellas cartas estaban llenas con sus sueños de futuro, planes para el rancho, palabras de afecto y compromiso. No quería leerlas en aquellos momentos. Sabía cuánto tiempo le llevaba leerlas todas, los distintos lugares donde había estado Terry al escribirlas, y los puestos desde donde las había enviado. Sabía también que la melancolía y los recuerdos amargos y dulces la invadían cuando se permitía abrirlas y leerlas. Aquellos momentos quedaban reservados para las noches en las que podía soportar los sentimientos de pérdida y abandono.

Aquélla no era una de ellas.

Candy guardó el montón de cartas con cuidado, cerró el baúl y, después de apagar la lámpara, se metió en la cama. Terry y ella habían querido tener una familia. Cada mes su cuerpo se preparaba para un bebé, cada mes pasaba sin la esperanza de que en él se plantara una semilla. Todavía era joven; su cuerpo todavía era firme y fuerte. Albert Andrew era el medio para colmar todos los deseos que había albergado cuando se casaron ella y Terry.

Se acurrucó bajo la colcha y se frotó los pies para entrar en calor. Al día siguiente se lo diría a Elroy. Archie y Neal tendrían que ahorrarse sus ofertas condescendientes y su actitud paternalista. No iban a dejarla sin su rancho.

Albert Andrew la ayudaría. Una oleada de intranquilidad la estremeció de arriba abajo. Conocía a Albert desde la infancia. Tenía razón sobre el modo en que lo trataba la comunidad. Le había dicho que no le importaba lo que los ciudadanos de Aspen Grove pensaran de ella, y quería de todo corazón que así fuera. Así sería.

Albert no había escogido a sus padres, era injusto que la gente lo tratara con crueldad por cosas que estaban más allá de su control. Se lo haría ver. Terry y Albert nunca habían sido amigos exactamente, pero Terry tampoco lo había tratado mal. Aquello era lo que Terry habría querido que hiciera. Tranquilizándose con la idea, se llevó la almohada de plumas al pecho. El sábado. Dentro de seis días se casaría con Albert Andrew y lo llevaría al rancho. Cinco noches más sola en aquella casa. Y luego sería la esposa de Albert.

No había ido bien, nada bien. Pero Candy no había esperado que la noticia le deparara palabras de felicitación y abrazos de aliento. Elroy Grandchester se había puesto colorada como un tomate y casi había explotado de indignación.

—¡No puedes hablar en serio! —chilló, haciendo que Dorothy se presentara corriendo.

—Ya lo creo, Elroy—dijo Candy antes de que su suegra pudiera reunir fuerzas suficientes para arrollarla—. Y nada de lo que digas o hagas va a hacerme cambiar de idea. He tomado la decisión de conservar el rancho y así es como pretendo lograrlo.-

Dorothy trajo las sales y deslizó el frasco bajo la nariz de su madre.

—Mi pobre Terry se levantará de su tumba, que Dios acoja su alma —gimió la mujer, estrujando su pañuelo de encaje—. Su esposa con ese bastardo y maleante. Nunca podré volver a mirar a nadie a los ojos en esta ciudad.

—Terry querría que hiciera lo necesario para conservar el rancho — protestó Candy, sin arredrarse por el melodrama de su suegra—. Soy yo quien va a casarse con Albert Andrew, no tú...

—¡No pronuncies ese nombre en mi presencia!

—Es cosa mía, y tú no tienes que aprobar lo que hago. Voy a hacerlo, piense la gente lo que piense. No hay ley que lo prohíba. Soy una mujer libre y adulta, y me casaré con quien me plazca. Archie y Neal tendrán que abandonar sus planes para comprarme la tierra. Seguirá siendo mía.

— ¡Tuya! Va a caer en manos de ese hombre, y quién sabe qué será de ti cuando se emborrache y se juegue hasta tu último dólar.

—Me ha prometido que nunca lo venderá.

—¿De qué vale la promesa de un salvaje como él? Candy Grandchester, te has vuelto loca. Te hará desgraciada, te hundirá con él. Emplea su tiempo y su dinero en los salones. Bebe y se aparea con lagartas. Creo que voy a hacer que te vea el médico.

Así había transcurrido el encuentro, Elroy sermoneándola sobre cómo estaba deshonrando la memoria de Terry y la pobre Dorothy temblando y mirando a Candy de soslayo, con miedo.

.

.

Candy había regresado a su casa en la carreta, esperando que Archie le pisara los talones, pero no se había presentado hasta que la oficina de contabilidad en la que trabajaba no había cerrado. Entonces había repetido sus argumentos con él. Según él, Elroy ya tenía una habitación preparada para ella. Candy no tendría que molestarse en llevar un rancho. Elroy necesitaba compañía. Albert Andrew apenas podía llamarse hombre.

Echaría a perder su buen nombre y le haría daño. Pero Candy se había mantenido firme en su terreno, convencida de que estaba haciendo lo correcto, y lo único, para conservar el rancho.

Archie se había marchado, levantando una polvareda de enojo y desaprobación a su paso. Era mucho pedir que lo comprendieran tan pronto, Candy lo sabía, pero ya cambiarían de idea. Debían hacerlo. Al final comprenderían que había tomado la decisión correcta al escoger a Albert Andrew como esposo. Albert no podía ser tan malo como se decía de él. Harían falta tres hombres para hacer todo aquello de lo que lo acusaban.

Candy tenía que concentrarse en ocuparse de su negocio. Preparar aquella boda desde luego no fue como anticipar la primera. Sin tiempo para invitaciones impresas, escribió algunas notas a sus amigas y familiares y las envió por correo, pero nadie se presentó para ayudarla y las únicas respuestas que recibió fueron palabras de pesar.

Su actitud le dolía, pero se negó a dejarse arredrar. En cuanto vieran que lo que había hecho era lo mejor, cambiarían de idea. El sábado por la mañana, dio una limpieza de último minuto a la casa antes de darse un baño y vestirse. Luego Gus y Purdy la acompañaron a Aspen Grove.

Sólo un puñado exiguo de invitados estaban sentados en los bancos cuando se dirigió hacia Albert. Al mirarlos, recordó su primera boda, con los bancos recién encerados abarrotados de amigos y familiares con sus mejores ropas y el aroma a crisantemos en el aire veraniego. Había sido el día más feliz de su vida.

Candy reconoció a Annie inmediatamente y suspiró con alivio al ver que al menos una persona de su familia había decidido bendecir aquella unión. Una mujer de pelo oscuro a la que había visto en la ciudad y que conocía por el nombre de Rosa estaba sentada varios bancos detrás de Annie. Jed Wheeler estaba sentado en el extremo opuesto del banco que Rosa ocupaba. Deslizó un dedo bajo el cuello de su camisa y se lo ajustó.

Candy sonrió al ver los rostros sonrientes y tímidos de Aldo y Hunt Eaton, y se preguntó si habrían pedido permiso a sus padres o simplemente habían abandonado el ganado de su familia para asistir. El reverendo Baker sonrió afectuosamente e hizo señas a Candy para que ocupara su lugar junto a Albert. Finalmente, se concedió un momento para mirar al hombre con quien iba a casarse. Sus ojos de un color azul cielo no revelaban sus sentimientos. Tenía la mandíbula tensa y la miró directamente a los ojos.

—¿Albert? —preguntó con vacilación. Notó que algo se movía en sus ojos. ¿Sorpresa? ¿Duda?

Le tendió su mano enguantada. Su mirada inescrutable se deslizó por su pelo, bajó a su cuello de encaje y luego a su mano enguantada. Sin hacer una pausa, la tomó entre sus dos manos y la sostuvo con firmeza entre sus palmas. El calor traspasó la tela de sus guantes.

—¿Estamos preparados? —preguntó el reverendo Baker en voz baja.

—Sí —contestó Albert.

El reverendo asintió, y para sorpresa de Candy, Fiona Hill, a quien no había visto sentada detrás del órgano, inició torpemente el himno de entrada. Candy le brindó a Albert una sonrisa, complacida por que se hubiese preocupado de adornar con música aquella precipitada ceremonia.

—Queridos hermanos —empezó a decir el reverendo Baker cuando la última nota reverberó en el aire de la mañana. Candy escuchó las mismas palabras que había recitado para Terry y ella durante aquella soleada mañana hacía tanto tiempo. No tuvo tantas esperanzas ingenuas en los votos en aquella ocasión. Su primer matrimonio había sido una unión por amor.

No era que no tomara aquélla en serio. Tenía intención de cumplir su promesa. Pero se trataba de un acuerdo de negocios, y no sentía el mismo amor y expectación que cuando se había casado con Terry. Y Albert lo comprendía.

—Repitan después de mí. «Con este anillo yo te desposo».-Albert le soltó la mano y el reverendo Baker esperó con expectación. Candy se quedó mirando sin comprender el anillo de plata que Albert sostenía entre el dedo índice y el pulgar.

—Oh.

No había esperado un anillo. Tenía uno. Torpemente, se quitó el guante y contempló el anillo de oro que todavía llevaba. El anillo de Terry. Pero claro, no podría llevarlo. Se ruborizó de vergüenza. Sin parar a pensar lo que hacía, se quitó el anillo del dedo, se lo metió en el bolsillo y extendió la mano.

—Con este anillo yo te desposo —la voz de Albert parecía extrañamente distante al repetir las palabras. Tomó su mano y deslizó el anillo en su sitio con dedos fuertes y largos. Candy bajó la vista y sintió con extrañeza que el anillo estaba fuera de lugar, inconscientemente apretó la mano de Albert. Albert le cubrió la suya con su otra mano, y su suavidad y afecto fue un consuelo.

—Los declaro marido y mujer. Puedes besar a la novia.

Sin dudarlo por un segundo, como si temiera que retrocediera o se echara a llorar, Albert se inclinó hacia delante y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Luego se enderezó enseguida. Con una falta de elegancia característica, Fiona entonó la marcha nupcial,

y Candy permitió que el reverendo Baker y Albert la acompañaran a la parte de atrás de la iglesia. Uno a uno, los pocos invitados les dieron la enhorabuena y salieron al exterior. Annie apretó los dedos de Candy.

—Confío en que esto sea para bien —dijo trémulamente—. Te deseo lo mejor.

—Gracias por venir —consiguió decir Candy, a pesar del nudo de angustia que le oprimía la garganta—. Todo saldrá bien, no te preocupes por mí.

—Bueno, ven a verme si necesitas alguna cosa —miró a su alrededor—. Archie no sabe que he venido, así que será mejor que me dé prisa en volver a casa antes de que se imagine dónde estoy —juntó su mejilla a la de Annie—. Te veré mañana—dijo, y bajó corriendo las escaleras de madera. Su preocupación conmovió a Candy.

—Esta es Rosa Casáis —dijo Albert a su lado.

—Claro —dijo Candy, volviéndose para saludar a la mujer de ojos oscuros—. Gracias por venir.

—Sólo quería dales la enhorabuena. Aquí traigo un pequeño regalo de parte de Elisa y de mí. No es gran cosa —dijo, y colocó un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel en las manos de Candy.

—Vaya, gracias —dijo Candy con sorpresa. Un regalo de bodas.

—Bueno, adiós y buena suerte —dijo Rosa—. Al, te veré antes de irme de la ciudad.-Apresuradamente, salió de la iglesia.

Candy contempló el paquete que tenía en las manos. Nadie de la familia Grandchester excepto Annie había asistido a su boda. Ningún otro parroquiano. Si sus ayudantes y los dos amigos de Albert no se hubiesen presentado, nadie habría sido testigo de su matrimonio. Albert entró en el pequeño guardarropa con el reverendo Baker y Candy se dio cuenta de que estaba pagándole por la ceremonia.

—Ven a firmar el certificado, Candy —le dijo el reverendo. Minutos más tarde, estaban de pie delante del lugar, y el entorno parecía extrañamente corriente comparado con el resto de aquel día tan irreal.

—Bueno —dijo—. ¿Necesitas recoger tus cosas?-Albert asintió. Gus se acercó con la carreta. Purdy iba en la parte de atrás, y Gus se bajó y subió junto a Purdy, dejando a Albert y Candy el pescante.

—¿Conoces a Gus y a Purdy? —preguntó.

—He reunido ganado con ellos —dijo , saludando con la cabeza a los dos hombres—. Supongo que ahora trabajaremos juntos en el rancho. Purdy se inclinó hacia delante y estrechó la mano de Albert, balbuciendo su enhorabuena. Albert tomó las riendas y condujo los caballos hasta la pensión de la señora Banks. Candy y sus ayudantes se pusieron en pie, dispuestos a bajar, pero Albert los detuvo con la mano levantada.

—Vuelvo enseguida.

—Te ayudaremos —se ofreció Candy con perplejidad.

—No hace falta.

Candy intercambió una mirada con Gus y volvió a sentarse. Albert bajó al suelo con cuidado. Minutos después, regresó con una silla, unas alforjas, una manta enrollada y dos rifles. Llevaba puesto su sombrero y se había colocado el cinturón de las pistolas. Metió la silla y las alforjas en la parte de atrás, los rifles bajo el asiento, volvió a subir y tomó las riendas.

Candy no dijo nada. Había estado una vez en su habitación pero no se había dado cuenta de que sólo poseía aquellas cuatro cosas. Supuso que un hombre no necesitaba mucho.

Albert hizo otro alto en los establos para recoger su caballo, lo ató detrás del carromato y condujo a los caballos fuera de la ciudad. Apenas hablaron durante el trayecto a casa. Candy sabía que los dos hombres estaban sentados detrás de ellos y que cualquier comentario extraño que hicieran podría ser oído.

Albert no podía borrar de su mente la imagen de perplejidad y confusión de Candy sobre el anillo. ¿Había pensado seguir llevando la alianza de su primer marido aun casándose con él? No, debía de haberlo olvidado. Pero la idea lo molestaba. Se había quedado mirando el anillo de oro igual que él, consciente de que valía mucho más que la plata que había comprado con el trabajo de cuatro noches cargando fertilizante.

Y luego, como si hubiese estado sacrificando un brazo, se había quitado la alianza y había consentido que la reemplazara. Ninguno de los presentes creía que su matrimonio era una unión por amor, así que no tenía nada que ocultar, pero el hecho de que hubiese llevado puesto el anillo de Terry a su boda lo marcó con una renovada sensación de humillación.

Albert observó la tierra y los escasos edificios a los que llegaron con emociones encontradas. Legalmente, era suya. Moralmente, era de Candy. Habían hecho un trato. En toda su vida nunca había poseído nada más valioso que un rifle o un caballo. Nunca había tenido un lugar al que llamar hogar o al que dedicar tiempo y energía. Quería que aquél fuese ese lugar. Y quería portarse bien con Candy y cumplir su promesa.

Gus se ocupó de los caballos y Albert tomó sus cosas. Candy lo condujo al interior de la casa. La cocina, que olía a pan caliente, ocupaba la mitad posterior de la estructura. Había un horno enorme de hierro forjado en un extremo de la estancia y dos mesas largas de caballete, una detrás de la otra, en el centro de la habitación, con bancos todo a lo largo. En el otro extremo había un hogar, una mecedora y unas cuantas sillas desparejadas. La estancia se abría a un lado, más allá de su vista. Candy se quitó el sombrero y los guantes y dejó el pequeño paquete sobre la mesa. Albert dejó sus pertenencias junto a la puerta.

—Te enseñaré el resto de la casa —dijo en tono práctico. Albert la siguió al otro extremo de la habitación y vio cómo detrás de un recodo había un espacio con un sofá y una silla, un armario de roble cerrado y otro con frente de cristal para la vajilla.

—Era de mi abuela. Terry y yo pensábamos tener una casa de verdad algún día, con un porche y un comedor y un salón. Tengo la porcelana de mi madre embalada por algún sitio. No tiene sentido que la use cuando sólo comen vaqueros en mi mesa.

—Todavía puedes tener tu casa con porche y comedor —dijo Albert. Candy lo miró.

—Tal vez algún día —fue todo lo que dijo.

Después de un minuto, abrió una puerta que comunicaba con un dormitorio que olía a violetas, como ella. La siguió con incomodidad. Lo primero que vio fue la cómoda al lado de la puerta, un mueble alto y tallado a mano. Había un peine y un cepillo, un libro y unas cuantas horquillas en la parte superior. Las cosas de Candy. Tuvo el deseo irracional de tocarlas, pero mantuvo la mano a un costado.

Una cama de metal estaba pegada a la pared, con el colchón cubierto con una colcha con dibujos de estrellas, suave, acogedora, suscitando imágenes de dormir con Candy bajo su confort. Albert se negó a pensar en ello en aquellos momentos y exhaló un lento suspiro disciplinario.

Al pie de la cama había un baúl. Sobre la mesilla de noche había una jarra y una palangana con una toalla bordada. La imaginó allí de pie en ropa interior... o menos aún... lavándose. Se sumió en una oleada de calor y deseo y se dijo que lo había llevado allí para enseñarle dónde dormiría, no para desnudarse y saciar de inmediato su cuerpo.

Lo que ocurriera entre ellos tendría que suceder naturalmente. Lentamente. Se volvió con brusquedad. Había un armario en la pared opuesta. Albert fijó la vista en un par de botas brillantes de soldado que estaban a un lado. Eran las botas de Terry.

La habitación de Terry. Con un sentimiento de decepción en el vientre, Albert desvió la mirada de las botas. No se permitió volver a mirar la cama. Otro hombre ocupaba todavía aquella habitación.

Salvo por el hecho de haber hecho un trato con ella, era un extraño para aquella mujer. Apenas hacía un año que había enviudado. Había visto el dolor en sus ojos el día en que había hablado con él fuera de la tienda y le había preguntado sobre el cuerpo de su marido.

Llevaba un vestido de color verde pálido con rayas de un tono más oscuro que evidentemente no era nuevo pero bonito, y le había agradado verla aparecer con él puesto aquella mañana. Por supuesto, no podía ir de luto a su boda, así que Albert comprendió que aquel vestido no había significado nada. Todavía iba de luto en el corazón. Lo necesitaba para sacar adelante el rancho, pero no lo amaba.

—¿Hay alguna otra habitación? —le preguntó sin muchas esperanzas. La casa no parecía muy grande desde fuera, y aquél parecía el único espacio disponible aparte de la cocina.

—Hay una alacena —contestó—. Un pequeño sótano y un pequeño espacio de almacén en el desván.

—¿Puedo verlo?

—¿El desván? —Albert asintió—. Sí... claro.-Lo condujo a la otra habitación y señaló una trampilla en el techo.

—Tira de ahí —le indicó, señalando la cuerda que pendía. Al tirar, se desplegó una pequeña escalera. Haciendo una mueca para reprimir el dolor en el muslo, trepó y observó la habitación que había encima. Ocupaba toda la anchura de la casa y tenía una pequeña ventana en cada extremo. Había unas cuantas cajas al fondo, seguramente con la vajilla de la abuela de Candy. No tenía altura suficiente para permanecer de pie, pero el suelo era sólido y había espacio de sobra para tumbarse.

—Dormiré aquí arriba —decidió en voz alta.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó desde abajo.-Descendió por las escaleras con cuidado, manteniendo la expresión firme.

—Dormiré aquí arriba.-Sus ojos verdes se abrieron con sorpresa.

—¿Por qué?

—No puedo dormir en el granero, porque supongo que tus ayudantes tendrán allí sus habitaciones.

—Sí, pero...

—Así que dormiré aquí —empezó a alejarse de ella, luego decidió que le debía una explicación y se volvió—. Necesitamos un poco de tiempo para conocernos mejor —le dijo. Además, ya había un hombre durmiendo en aquella cama con ella, así que tres serían multitud—. Démonos ese tiempo.

¿Fue alivio lo que reflejó su expresión? Un rubor intenso ensombreció su cuello y sus mejillas. Su vista se deslizó al frente de su camisa. Si tenía alguna opinión al respecto, se la guardó. Pero no protestó. Albert ya lo había imaginado.

—¿Por qué no abres tu regalo? —sugirió.

—Ah, sí... Claro —entró en la cocina. El pequeño paquete parecía muy solitario sobre la mesa tan grande. Candy se acercó a él y soltó el lazo blanco y quitó el envoltorio. La caja contenía un juego de salero y pimentero de cristal con cucharillas de plata perfectamente envueltos.

—Son preciosos —dijo con sinceridad. Le habían regalado un juego muy parecido pero ya lo había vendido el invierno pasado—. Rosa dijo que era un regalo de ella y Elisa. ¿Quién es Elisa?-Albert no podía hablarle de Elisa. Todavía no.

—Elisa es... otra amiga mía.

— Ah. Bueno, han sido muy amables al enviarnos un regalo. Me ocuparé de darles las gracias correctamente.

—Estoy seguro de que lo harás.-Candy lo miró a los ojos con vacilación. Tendría que decírselo en algún momento. Había dado su palabra de que cuidaría de Rose.

Albert observó la mezcla de expresiones que surcaban su precioso rostro, y su espalda recta mientras se volvía y colocaba el juego en el armario. El vestido de color verde pálido le favorecía mucho. Su estilo ajustado marcaba la cintura de avispa que siempre había admirado y le hacía preguntarse sobre las caderas suavemente redondeadas y las piernas que tan escondidas estaban bajo los pliegues de su falda.

Un pequeño bolso de punto con cordones de borlas todavía colgaba de su brazo.

Sólo había tenido tiempo para ahorrar dinero para el anillo. Le habría gustado regalarle alguna otra cosa, un colgante o algún otro detalle, algo digno de una mujer como ella. Nunca había tenido mucho más aparte de la ropa que llevaba. Dos golpes secos en la puerta de malla metálica de la cocina lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Candy se volvió con una sonrisa.

—Ese es Capitán. Debía de estar cazando cuando llegamos. Seguramente siente curiosidad por saber quién ha venido. La puerta se abrió sola y un perro enorme de pelo largo se abrió paso con el hocico. Llevaba un trozo de leña en la boca, atravesó la estancia rápidamente y lo dejó caer en la leñera junto al horno.

—Buen chico, Capitán —dijo Candy con una carcajada. El perro se volvió inmediatamente hacia Albert y se aproximó lentamente, olisqueando el aire y moviendo la cola a poca distancia del suelo. Candy se acercó a Albert y le tocó el brazo.

—Éste es Capitán —explicó, y el roce era un signo evidente para que el animal supiera que se trataba de un amigo.

—Iré a cambiarme. Iba a preparar una tarta para la cena.

—Yo también me cambiaré. Y luego echaré un vistazo por el rancho.

—Sé que ahora mismo no parece gran cosa —dijo en tono de disculpa. Hemos tenido que prescindir de muchas necesidades para cuidar del ganado. Los chicos lo intentan, pero bueno...

—Es el mejor lugar en el que he vivido nunca —le dijo con sinceridad—. Haré lo que pueda para ocuparme de todo.-Candy sonrió entonces para tranquilizarlo.

— Sé que lo harás, Albert. Si no lo creyera, bueno, no estaríamos aquí ahora mismo. Ninguno de los dos.-Lo que quería decir era que habría tenido que vender el rancho y él seguiría tratando de ahorrar el dinero suficiente para comprar un acre o dos. De aquella forma, los dos tenían lo que querían.

También sería un buen lugar para tener a Rose. Tal vez debería haberle hablado a Candy de la niña antes de casarse, pero no había encontrado el momento propicio. Trabajando horas extra por el anillo y aquella ropa había sido la necesidad más imperiosa del momento. No sabía cómo iba a encontrar las palabras para decírselo.

Además, todavía habría tiempo para que se acostumbrara a la idea. Eso esperaba. Llevaba varios días sin ver a Elisa, así que no sabía cómo estaba. Albert recogió sus pertenencias, las metió en el desván y se puso la ropa de trabajo. No había mejor momento que el presente para ponerse a trabajar.

Candy se aborreció por la sensación de alivio que había acompañado a la decisión de Albert de dormir en el desván. Debería haber dicho algo, no debía haber permitido que pospusiera lo inevitable. Pero había aceptado. Y el hecho de que había sido incapaz de dormir aquella noche seguramente se debía a la culpabilidad por la incomodidad a la que había expuesto a Albert.

Se levantó temprano y preparó el desayuno como todos los días. Gus, seguramente para concederles más intimidad, no había molido el café ni lo había puesto a calentar, así que tenía una tarea añadida a su rutina.

Albert entró en la casa con Gus y Purdy. Los dos ayudantes colgaron sus sombreros y ocuparon sus asientos uno junto al otro en un banco. Albert permaneció incómodamente de pie a un lado. Candy colocó un plato caliente de panecillos sobre la mesa, y luego se dio cuenta de que estaba esperando que le asignara un lugar.

—Allí —señaló una silla sola en un extremo. La silla que ella ocupaba normalmente.

Albert permaneció de pie detrás de ella. Gus y Purdy se abalanzaron sobre la comida sin vacilación.

—No tienes que esperar a que me siente — dijo Candy, comprendiendo sus intenciones—. Me levanto y me siento media docena de veces durante cada comida.

Albert ocupó el asiento. Candy sirvió café y luego se sentó a su izquierda. Nadie dijo mucho mientras comían durante la primera mañana de aquella nueva situación. Candy trató de comportarse con naturalidad pero sabía que no estaba engañando nadie. Albert comió más despacio que los ayudantes, y menos de la mitad de lo que comían la mayoría de hombres para los que había cocinado. Candy probó todo para asegurarse de que no se había equivocado con las prisas. Todo estaba a su gusto.

—¿Está todo bien? —preguntó con vacilación. Albert levantó la vista del plato, y sus ojos de color azul vibraron a la luz de la mañana que entraba por las ventanas alargadas de la cocina. Candy fue consciente de ello.

—Todo está perfectamente. Gracias.-Candy miró a Gus y él sostuvo su mirada sólo por un momento, luego se metió el último bocado de jamón en la boca, vació la taza de café y se puso en pie. Purdy lo imitó y tomó su sombrero.

— Sólo tenemos el tiempo justo para cambiarnos — dijo Candy, doblando su servilleta. Albert dejó a un lado el tenedor y se quedó inmóvil—. ¿Albert? — preguntó con curiosidad. Gus y Purdy salieron apresuradamente por la puerta con un chirrido de los goznes.

—No querrás que vaya contigo —dijo. No era una pregunta.

—Claro que sí. Siempre voy a la reunión de los domingos.

—Yo no.-Candy había empezado a levantarse, pero volvió a ocupar su lugar sobre el banco.

—¿No eres un hombre temeroso de Dios, Albert Andrew?

—Sí. Pero por tu bien, temo más a las gentes de Dios.

—¿Qué tienen que ver los demás?-Pero lo sabía. Tal vez no lo comprendiera, pero sabía cómo lo habían tratado en la ciudad toda su vida. No había visto de primera mano el rechazo que su madre había sufrido cuando Albert nació, pero llevaba en aquella ciudad tantos años como él y sabía cómo lo habían despreciado.

—Te advertí cómo reaccionaría la gente — dijo en voz baja—. Ayer no vino nadie, ¿verdad?-Al oír aquello, Candy se puso en pie con actitud rígida y tal vez un poco desafiante.

—Es mi congregación, Albert Andrew. He ido allí desde que tenía seis años, y tú

eres mi marido. No tengo intención de permitir que unas cuantas mentes estrechas nos impidan ir.-Aquellas gentes no la ignorarían para siempre. No se habían presentado a su boda, pero prefería la muerte a dejar que controlaran sus idas y venidas a la ciudad o su asistencia a un lugar de culto. Unos cuantos trozos de pastelillos quedaban en el plato que estaba mirando.

—Iré si tú me lo pides.-¿Era injusto pedírselo? No. No estaba dispuesta a dejar a Albert detrás como si fuera uno de los vaqueros del rancho.

—Te lo pido.-Se puso en pie, y sus piernas largas echaron la silla hacia atrás.

—Iré a cambiarme.

.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**Holis de nuevo. Pido una disculpa grande, grande, por no publicar ayer, pero el domingo me fui de pachanga, y ayer amanecí todo molida, jajaja, y lo único que quería era dormir. Pero ni eso pude. En fin, espero les guste el capí.**

**Por otro lado quiero agradecer el apoyo que me han brindado en esta adaptación, que es un poco diferente a lo que estamos acostumbradas a leer. Y, para serles sincera yo creí que nadie leería o comentaría. Pero fui fiel a mi idea y aquí está. **

**Gracias a Lucy de andrew, Clau Ardley, sayuri1707, CandyFan72, lady susi, Flor Fritzenwald, CaroClarf, Guest, Verito, JENNY, Maxima, Laura GrandChester, Faby Andley y Litzy.**

**En respuesta a CaroClarf: Si linda, se llama Joe´s Wife, deja que tenga un tiempo para buscar la página en donde la encontré en español, hace tiempo que la descargué y no recuerdo bien. Por lo pronto trataré de publicar diario para que sigas leyendo. Gracias!**

**Litzy: Sí amiguis, sé que es difícil acostumbrarnos a ver a Albert así, siempre lo vemos millonario y sin ningún tipo de problema. Creo que por eso me animé a adaptar esta historia. Por ser diferente. Sin embargo, gracias por leer, aunque no estés muy convencida, jajaja, y espero de corazón no decepcionar a nadie con esta historia. Y también espero, si no es mucho pedir, que sigas leyendo y comentando. **

**Ya saben, se acepta cualquier queja, duda, comentario o sugerencia. **

**Sin más qué decir, hasta la próxima!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**La esposa de Terry**_

_**Capítulo 5**_

_**Adaptación**_

* * *

.

.

Albert estaba de pie junto al carromato cuando ella salió de la casa. Se había puesto los mismos pantalones oscuros y camisa blanca con corbata que llevaba el día de su boda, con el revolver colgado de la cintura y el sombrero bien calado. Pero incluso con el rostro en sombra, Candy sabía que sus ojos la seguían con apreciación. Le complacía saber que la miraba de una forma en la que ningún hombre la había mirado hacía tiempo. Pero le sorprendía que le agradara la sensación.

—Me apoyaré en ti para subir —le dijo, cuando vio que no sabía cómo ayudarla. Inmediatamente, Albert entrelazó las manos a modo de peldaño y Candy subió al pescante. Albert se sacudió las palmas y se sentó junto a ella.

No tenían mucho que decirse, pero Candy enseguida supo que su silencio podía ser cómodo si se relajaba. Como marido y mujer, harían muchos viajes como aquél, pasarían mucho tiempo juntos y tenían muchos años por delante para llegar a conocerse.

Albert dejó el carromato en una zona sombreada de la explanada próxima y en aquella ocasión, Candy dejó que le colocara las manos en la cintura para bajarla. Con la mano enguantada le tocó el antebrazo por un momento, y los músculos recios que sintió a través de la camisa la hicieron darse cuenta de la reserva de fuerza que tenía.

Candy levantó la vista. Albert la soltó y no la miró a los ojos. Su expresión tensa reveló su determinación estoica de seguir adelante con aquello. Porque se lo había pedido.

Se oyó el tintineo de unos arneses. Candy se volvió y vio la calesa revestida de cuero de los Grandchester al entrar en la explanada. Echó a andar hacia ella, luego se dio cuenta que Albert no estaba a su lado e hizo una pausa. Albert la alcanzó, a regañadientes, y continuó caminando hacia su familia.

— ¡Buenos días! —los saludó.

Archie ayudó a Elroy a bajar de la calesa y luego se volvió hacia Annie. Los niños saltaron al suelo y se adelantaron con ruidosa excitación. Dorothy se quedó detrás de Annie, y miraba con reserva a Albert, como si creyera que iba a sacar su pistola y llenarlos de plomo a todos. Elroy se ajustó sus faldas negras almidonadas, miró a Albert con reproche y le dijo a Candy:

—No sé qué haces trayéndolo aquí. Como si no nos hubieses avergonzado bastante, Candy Grandchester, ahora exhibes esta alianza vergonzosa delante de toda la ciudad. Candy se recobró de la conmoción de inmediato.

—Vengo a la reunión como todos los domingos por las mañanas. Da la casualidad de que este domingo vengo con mi marido.

—¡Marido! —la forma en que pronunció la palabra indicaba que no lo consideraba tal cosa—. Terry es tu marido, no lo olvides. Este hombre te traerá problemas, ya verás. Nunca pensé que mi Terry se había casado con una estúpida —Elroy se recogió las faldas y rodeó a la pareja con un amplio círculo—. Terry no habría traído su pistola a la iglesia —continuó, mirando a Albert de arriba abajo con desprecio.

—Terry no habría esperado que uno de sus hermanos le disparara por la espalda —dijo Albert con una sonrisa audaz.

Archie lo ignoró, tomó a Annie del brazo y la condujo detrás de su madre. Annie lanzó una mirada de pesar por encima del hombro. Dorothy se apresuró a alcanzarlos. Candy se quedó mirando la calesa vacía, con el dolor y la furia debatiéndose en su pecho. A su lado, Albert esperaba en lúgubre silencio.

Finalmente, se volvió y lo miró a los ojos. La mirada profunda bajo el sombrero no revelaba ninguna emoción. Había imaginado lo ocurrido y se había preparado para ello. Si una persona soportaba insultos miles de veces, ¿perdían los dardos su veneno?

—¿Todavía quieres entrar? —preguntó. Con resolución, Candy se agarró de su brazo y se dirigió hacia el lugar.

El murmullo de voces se silenció cuando avanzaron por el pasillo. Los Grandchester ya estaban sentados en su banco, el tercero a la derecha delante atril, el banco donde se había sentado con ellos todos los domingos desde que se había prometido a Terry hacía siete años.

Ya no podía sentarse con ellos, comprendió con retraso. Hizo una pausa unas cuantas filas antes y se deslizó en un banco de madera vacío. Albert se sentó a su lado, rozándole las faldas con su largo muslo, y mantuvo la mirada al frente. Había colgado el sombrero en la hilera de ganchos que había junto a la puerta, así que no podía refugiarse bajo el ala.

Unos cuantos comentarios susurrados quebraron el silencio. Candy miró a su alrededor, dándose cuenta que los habitantes de la ciudad se mostraban reacios a mirarla. Los amigos a los que había saludado todos los domingos por la mañana desde siempre la esquivaban. Los que la miraron lo hicieron con desaprobación.

Finalmente el reverendo Baker ocupó su puesto en el atril, Fiona tocó las primeras notas del himno y la congregación se puso en pie.

Candy abrió el libro de himnos. Las palabras y la música se emborronaron. Las voces se elevaban a ambos lados. Parpadeó, se aclaró la garganta con resolución y se unió a ellos. Cerniéndose a su lado, Albert permaneció en silencio. Ella le acercó el libro de himnos, y él lo sujetó por su lado pero no cantó.

Más tarde, cuando se sentaron otra vez, Candy se fijó en cómo Albert se frotaba el muslo de forma inconsciente. Lo miró, y dejó la mano quieta. El reverendo Baker empezó a hablar y Albert la miró a los ojos finalmente. No había querido que presenciara aquello, que recayera en ella aquel comportamiento injusto. Se lo había dicho el primer día en la habitación de la pensión. Pero ella lo había pedido. Había insistido. Y había obtenido lo que quería.

No pudo evitar pensar que los Grandchester se reunirían para comer después, como siempre, y que luego se sentarían en el porche mientras los niños jugaban en el jardín. Incluso durante la guerra, había compartido la comida de los domingos con la madre, la hermana y la cuñada de Terry. Y después de su muerte, habían sido su apoyo y su única familia.

¡La comida! Su mente repasó las provisiones de que disponía para prepararla. No podía lamentar perder compañía durante la comida de los domingos, había encontrado la manera de salvaguardar su modo de vida. Ya la aceptarían, se dijo otra vez. Ella no había cambiado. Nada había cambiado de verdad. Lo comprenderían.

La reunión terminó y Albert y ella se abrieron paso a la parte de atrás como todo el mundo. Nadie los saludó. Todos mantuvieron una distancia de reproche. Al llegar a la altura del reverendo Baker, la pareja recibió el primer saludo y la primera sonrisa.

—Candy, estás preciosa. Al, me ha alegrado mucho verte en la congregación esta mañana.

—Es usted el único.-El reverendo sonrió al oír el comentario de Albert.

—Espero que esto no signifique que ya no vendrás a visitarme los domingos por la tarde. Me gusta charlar contigo.

—Haré lo posible —contestó Albert—. Aunque seguramente hoy no pueda. Todavía tengo que familiarizarme con mi nuevo entorno.

—¿Por qué no viene a cenar al rancho la próxima semana? —preguntó Candy con ansiedad.

—Lo haré —dijo el reverendo, y estrechó la mano de Albert. Candy sonrió a Albert. Él se colocó el sombrero y cruzaron el jardín, ignorando las miradas groseras y los susurros. Albert hizo un peldaño con las manos y Candy subió al pescante y se ató la toca bajo la barbilla.

Era la mujer más bonita de las que se habían reunido aquella mañana, lo mismo que siempre había sido la mujer más bonita de Aspen Grove. Albert deseó que se sintiera orgullosa de tenerlo a su lado. Pero no se había casado con él por ninguna razón de la que enorgullecerse.

Había sobrellevado la indignidad de su nacimiento y la posición social de su madre toda la vida, y detestaba que ella tuviera que soportarla. Habría hecho cualquier cosa para que no tuviera que ver lo mal que podía comportarse la gente. Había ido allí por ella. Porque se lo había pedido. Y Albert sabía que nunca le negaría a Candy nada de lo que le pidiera.

Candy había aceptado su brazo delante de toda la ciudad. Se había sentado a su lado y, que el cielo lo ayudara, se había casado con él. La observó en aquellos momentos y ella le devolvió la mirada. Candy no estaba avergonzada de haberse casado con él.

Por primera vez se permitió contemplar sus ojos de color verde sin preguntarse qué estaría viendo al mirarlo. Tenía una tez cremosa y sonrosada, con unas cuantas pecas en la nariz que seguramente ella detestaba, pero que eran inevitables trabajando todos los días en un rancho.

Le encantaba la forma picara de su nariz y sus labios sonrosados y curvos. Sus cabellos olían a violetas, y su aroma impregnaba la brisa a varios metros a su alrededor. En aquellos momentos, sólo se percibían unos cuantos rizos errantes por debajo del sombrero, pero conocía su tono exacto, como los primeros rayos del sol, y sólo podía imaginar su textura embriagadora.

Albert se dio cuenta de que se había puesto en una situación embarazosa con sólo observarla y desvió la mirada para fijarla en las grupas de los caballos. Necesitaba desesperadamente un cigarrillo.

El Círculo G, recordó cuando se aproximaron. Candy no lo llamaba «el rancho», o «nuestra casa», sino el Círculo G. G de Grandchester.

Dejó los caballos solos el tiempo suficiente para cambiarse de ropa, luego los condujo al granero, los cepilló, les dio grano y agua y los condujo al corral.

Albert estaba de pie con una bota en el travesaño inferior de la valla, observando cómo pastaban con los demás caballos mientras liaba un cigarrillo. Un alazán robusto que estaba en un corral aparte captó su atención, y no recordaba haber visto antes un caballo igual. Apagó la cerilla, se la metió en el bolsillo y dio una calada. Su caballo, un ejemplar negro con los cuartos traseros salpicados de blanco, se acercó galopando hasta donde estaba y le rozó el hombro. Albert le acarició la frente. Lo había comprado después de la guerra y había regresado en él a Aspen Grove.

—No dejes que la señora te vea haciendo eso —dijo Purdy, acercándose a él y señalando el humo. Albert aceptó el consejo con un movimiento de cabeza. Ya había imaginado que a Candy no le haría mucha gracia aquel vicio—. La temporada baja ya casi ha terminado — comentó Purdy, refiriéndose al verano, ya que se acercaba el momento de reunir a las reses y marcar a los terneros.

—Hay muchos preparativos que hacer — contestó Albert—. Creo que iré a las colinas esta semana y cortaré algunos troncos de pino para hacer una valla y enmarcar así un pasto en la zona sur.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

—Me encantaría contar con ella.-Purdy asintió.

—¿Qué pedigrí tiene ese alazán?

—No lo sé —Purdy se encogió de hombros—. Terrylo envió junto con dos yeguas mientras estaba fuera.-Se oyó una campana, y su clamor hizo eco por los pastos.

—¿Comida de domingo? —preguntó el hombre, elevando las cejas grises.

—¿No suelen reunirse en domingo?

—La señora suele estar fuera hasta última hora de la tarde. Gus cocina para nosotros.-Por supuesto. Sus hábitos del domingo se habían ido al infierno con su presencia. Allbert apagó el cigarrillo y se lo metió en el bolsillo.

—Bueno, veamos qué es.

Albert no estaba acostumbrado a tantas comidas y tan abundantes. Ya había desayunado, así que rezó para poder hacer justicia a otro plato. Se lavó con los ayudantes en la bomba de agua de fuera, entraron en la cocina, colgaron los sombreros... y se pararon en seco.

La mesa estaba puesta con un mantel planchado de hilo blanco y vajilla de porcelana con motivos florales, los bordes de las tazas festoneados, los platos colocados con orden donde habían comido aquella mañana. Había un jamón adornado con especias en una fuente, un cuenco con un puré de patatas cremoso a su lado, y mantequilla derretida en otro cuenco con guisantes humeantes. El salero y pimentero de cristal tallado con las tapas y cucharillas de plata estaban rellenos y colocados sobre la mesa.

—¿Qué están mirando? —preguntó Candy a los hombres, llevando un cuenco de salsa a la mesa—. Estamos empezando nuestra tradición de los domingos —Albert y los ayudantes se sentaron—. Albert, corta el jamón y sírvenos, por favor.

Albert tomó el cuchillo y el tenedor de servir e hizo lo que le pedía, colocando una tajada gruesa de carne en cada plato. Se pasaron los cuencos y enseguida tenía un plato lleno de comida que digerir. Comió lentamente, sin acordarse de cuál había sido la última vez que había comido jamón, aunque nunca había probado uno tan suculento. Candy había hecho una salsa ligera y salada que era puro placer para su desacostumbrado paladar. Los hombres tardaron segundos en devorar la comida, Purdy se disculpó y Gus se levantó para empezar a fregar los cacharros. Albert levantó la vista y sorprendió a Candy mirándolo, con el plato vacío. Dejó a un lado el cuchillo.

—¿Está todo a tu gusto? —le preguntó.

—Sí. No recuerdo haber comido nunca tan bien.

—Bueno, no pares.-Albert tomó otra vez el tenedor y terminó el plato bajo su escrutinio.

—¿Café?-Asintió, y Candy llevó el cazo del fuego y llenó la delicada taza de porcelana. Los dedos de Albert no entraban en el asa, así que la levantó sosteniendo el borde entre el pulgar y el índice y tomó el delicioso brebaje.

—Gracias. -Albert la observó mientras Candy tomaba su café, sosteniendo el asa con sus pequeños dedos. Su color ligeramente bronceado le hizo pensar en la naturaleza, en un hermoso león de montaña o en una ladera en otoño con vetas de minerales. Sus ojos eran brillantes, como esmeraldas, encendidos desde el centro.

Recordó cómo la había ayudado a bajar del carro dos veces aquel día, y cómo sus manos habían ceñido su cintura de avispa. Aquel roce inofensivo había bastado para desatar su naturaleza y provocar pensamientos deshonestos. Sus dedos habían detectado el corsé y se preguntó cómo se lo ataría ella sola, y si se lo ponía solamente los domingos y se lo habría quitado para ponerse el vestido de diario que llevaba en aquellos momentos.

¿Qué más llevaba puesto bajo esos vestidos modestos? Sus faldas no crujían como si llevara miriñaque, pero estaban llenas y se movían al andar, así que debía de llevar enaguas. ¿Serían de color? ¿Rojas o negras? Había vislumbrado una blanca aquel día en la pensión. El blanco parecía ser su color. Aquellos pensamientos le hicieron recordar que era la esposa de Terry. Terry Grandchester se había casado con ella, había sabido qué clase de ropa interior prefería y la había iniciado en el amor. Aquellas imágenes lo perturbaban, así que las apartó de su mente. Candy volvió sus ojos grandes de color esmeralda sobre él.

—¿Albert?-Era la única persona aparte de su madre y algún que otro maestro que lo había llamado Albert. Aquello hacía que se sentara rígidamente.

—¿Sí?

—El año pasado los chicos de los Eaton y yo cortamos dos campos de heno, pero se mojó y se pudrió antes de que pudiéramos meterlo en los graneros. Pasamos la primavera rastrillando la tierra para que el nuevo heno creciera bien. Tuve que comprar granos para el invierno, y ya se han terminado.

—Los campos tienen buen aspecto —dijo Albert—. Podríamos segarlos dos o tres veces este verano.

— Sólo quiero que sepas cuál es la situación. Te dije desde el primer momento que no podía seguir sola. Necesito tu ayuda para decidir qué hacer.

—Todavía habrá que esperar un poco para la primera siega —dijo—. Pero en realidad sólo necesitamos alimentar a los caballos. El ganado está suelto hasta que lo traigamos de los pastos. Y podemos trasladar a los caballos de este pasto a otro más al sur en cuanto pueda levantar otra valla. Hay mucha tierra, mucha hierba y agua. Si has conseguido mantenerlos durante el invierno, sobrevivirán.

—Necesitamos semillas para el huerto, y hay que pagar la letra cada tres meses. Sólo faltan unas pocas semanas.-Albert consideró sus palabras.

—¿Tienes algún caballo que puedas vender?

—Podríamos vender uno de los caballos de Terry, tal vez uno de los galeses. Terry quería criarlos. Pero ése sería el último recurso. Prefiero vender primero los muebles.

—Tal vez podríamos ganar algo de dinero cruzándolos —sugirió Albert . No consentiría que vendiera sus muebles.

—Tal vez —contestó—. Si encontráramos a alguien que estuviera interesado.

—Yo me ocupo de eso —dijo.

Candy asintió y deslizó la mirada por su pelo y rostro, agradecida de poder compartir la carga con alguien, una persona que quería conservar el rancho tanto como ella. Alguien que no intentaba persuadirla a todas horas para que vendiera y se trasladara a la ciudad.

Era una anomalía, aquel hombre de ojos azules y expresiones intensas. Estaba encerrado en sí mismo, y sólo vislumbraba sus sentimientos en los matices sombríos de sus ojos cuando bajaba la guardia. Todo lo que hacía lo hacía con decisión y calma controlada: comer, caminar, hablar. Candy volvió a llenar su taza de café y percibió el aroma inusual a tabaco al inclinarse sobre él. Bajó la vista a los contornos angulosos de su rostro bronceado.

—¿Te gusta la tarta de manzana? —preguntó.

—Sí.

—Prepararé una para esta noche.-Su expresión no reveló placer por el ofrecimiento, sino casi una mirada angustiada de resignación. A su espalda, Gus hizo ruido colocando una sartén en lo alto del horno caliente para que se secara.

—No puedo beber más café —dijo Albert—. Gracias por la comida.

Se puso en pie, buscando el equilibrio sobre la pierna herida, y tomó el sombrero del perchero. Capitán se puso en pie y olisqueó los pantalones de Albert cuando salió.

Era un hombre extraño, desde luego. Muy extraño. Pero confiaba en él.

Unos días más tarde, Candy estaba colgando la ropa que Gus le había ayudado a escurrir. El ruido del martillo sobre el hierro reverberó en el espacio entre la casa y el granero, y unas pocas palabras escogidas siguieron al prolongado silencio. A Candy no le gustaban las palabras malsonantes, y los hombres nunca maldecían en su presencia, pero a menudo el viento transportaba las frases hasta sus oídos.

Candy agradecía a Gus que la ayudara con la cocina y con las tareas de la casa, porque le resultaban tediosas y en cuanto terminaba con ellas, prefería trabajar fuera.

Volvió a oír el ruido del martillo y lo siguió hasta encontrar a Albert, que estaba con una yegua atada a un poste y sujetaba uno de sus cascos entre las rodillas. Se estaba inclinado colocándole la herradura. Colocó los clavos y los afianzó tan metódica y concentradamente como hacía todas las cosas, sin percatarse de su presencia ni siquiera cuando dio el último martillazo al último clavo y se enderezó, manteniendo el equilibrio. Soltó a la yegua y le dio una palmada en los cuartos traseros para observar cómo galopaba con las herraduras. Aparentemente satisfecho con la tarea, fue a buscar al animal con la cojera más pronunciada que nunca. La vio entonces pero desvió la mirada enseguida y abrió la puerta de la valla para soltar a la yegua al pasto.

— Los Eaton no se han pasado por aquí desde anteayer —dijo Candy cuando él se acercó—. Normalmente suelen venir a mediodía. Se me ha ocurrido ir a caballo a ver el ganado y llevarles un sandwich. Seguramente fueron a su casa a comer, pero me gustaría dar un paseo.

—Te acompañaré —le dijo.

—Me cambiaré de ropa.-Candy regresó rápidamente a la casa, se quitó las enaguas y se colocó un par de bombachos de Terry debajo de la falda. Regresó al corral y encontró dos caballos ensillados. El caballo pardo que llevaba su silla no se asustó cuando se acercó a él. Aceptó su peso y permaneció quieto.

—Lo has amansado —le dijo a Albert, que conducía de las riendas una yegua gris muy recia.

—Sí —apoyó el pie izquierdo en el estribo y pasó la otra pierna por encima del lomo del caballo con una mueca de dolor.

Ni Gus ni Purdy habían amansado a los caballos para ella, y no estaba acostumbrada a aquella cortesía. Como no quedaban caballos dóciles, ya que había vendido los últimos por necesidad, había tenido que manejarlos como podía cada vez que había querido montar. A veces temía hacerse daño en el pecho con la barbilla hasta que dejaban de dar brincos y la obedecían.

Albert abrió la puerta de la valla desde la silla y la cerró tras ellos. Candy hincó los talones en los flancos del caballo e inició el galope. Cabalgaron a lo largo del arroyo que surcaba la sección sudeste del Círculo G, bordeado por rosales. Albert se bajó de la yegua y tomó agua entre las manos para beber. Antes de volver a montar, cortó una rosa, le quitó las espinas y se la pasó. Sus guantes se rozaron al aceptar la delicada flor.

—Gracias.

Se miraron fugazmente antes de que Albert volviera a ajustarse el sombrero y se alejara. Sin decir palabra, volvió a montar y su yegua parda abrió la marcha. Sin saber qué pensar, Candy contempló su espalda ancha. Se llevó la rosa a la nariz e inspiró su delicada fragancia. Luego se la metió con cuidado en el bolsillo de su falda.

Encontraron un pequeño rebaño que pastaba al sol de la tarde. Albert los miró y señaló una marca familiar.

—Doble U. La marca de Mitch Heden.

—Ésa es Barra Dieciséis —dijo Candy—. Pertenece a los Wheaton.

—Trabajé para él un verano —repuso Albert.

El siguiente rebaño que encontraron era mayor, con al menos treinta terneros. Aldo los vio y se acercó en su montura. Candy le pasó la bolsa con los sandwiches.

—¿Han comido?

—No, íbamos a trasladar estas vacas al valle —le dijo—. Hunt a ido en busca de un ternero rebelde.

—Le echaremos una mano —dijo Albert. Se separaron y empezaron a conducir el ganado hacia el Este.

Candy cabalgó alrededor, buscando terneros perdidos. Al otro lado, una vaca se separó y se abalanzó sobre Albert. Él se quitó el sombrero y lo agitó delante de la madre furiosa. El ternero se acercó rápidamente detrás de ella, tendiéndose sobre el suelo. El caballo de Albert defendió su terreno y Candy sintió que se le encogía el corazón. Por fin, los recursos de Albert hicieron que el animal regresara al rebaño.

Llegaron al valle sin más contratiempos. Candy se dirigió a la orilla y se colocó junto a los hombres sobre la roca escarpada desde la que se podía contemplar todo el ganado. Al ver que se acercaba, Albert apagó una colilla entre los dedos y se la metió en el bolsillo de la camisa. Los chicos comían sus sandwiches.

—Tal vez esa vaca sea madre, pero desde luego no es una dama —dijo Hunt con una carcajada, golpeándose el muslo con el sombrero.

—No hay afecto en sus ojos —corroboró Albert, y esbozó una sonrisa. Exhaló humo por la misma comisura y sorprendió la mirada de Candy.

—Traigamos también a ese pequeño rebaño que vimos antes —sugirió. Regresaron por el mismo camino, con los Eaton detrás. Ya era tarde cuando reunieron el pequeño rebaño con el que estaba en el exuberante valle.

— Hunt va a quedarse con el ganado esta noche —dijo Aldo—. Yo dormiré en mi casa.

Candy se despidió y Albert y ella regresaron al rancho. Olores a comida emanaban de la cocina cuando llegaron a la parte de atrás. Conociendo su costumbre, esperaba que Albert cabalgara delante de ella y la ayudara a bajar de la silla. No necesitaba su ayuda, ni la prefería, pero esperaba que hiciera el esfuerzo. En cambio, se mantuvo rezagado y redujo el paso. Candy se acercó a un tocón que Terry había dejado fuera del corral para tal fin y desmontó. Albert permaneció sentado pero se inclinó para tomarle las riendas.

—Yo me ocuparé de los caballos —le dijo.

Candy estiró las piernas y se alejó hacia la casa. Entonces comprendió el motivo por el que había permanecido sobre la silla. Se detuvo antes de llegar al porche y dio media vuelta.

Albert estaba sentado sobre el suelo en el interior del granero, con un cigarrillo entre los labios y la pierna extendida. El humo se elevaba en círculos ante las líneas que surcaban el contorno de sus ojos entornados.

—¿Por qué no has dicho nada? —dijo, acercándose a paso rápido hacia él. Albert empezó a apagar el cigarrillo, pero ella lo interrumpió—. No lo desperdicies por mí.-Albert tomó una calada, contuvo el humo en los pulmones y lo soltó entre los dientes. Candy se puso en cuclillas junto a él, rozando el suelo con la falda, y extendió el brazo hacia su pierna. Albert lo interceptó, sujetándola por la muñeca.

—¿Puedo hacer algo? —preguntó Candy.

—No.

—Entonces, desensillaré yo a los caballos.

—Como quieras.-Ante aquella respuesta brusca tan poco propia de él, Candy se soltó y se puso en pie, tomó las riendas de la yegua y la condujo a un poste para atarla. Soltó la silla y, consciente de que no podía colocarla sobre uno de los establos, la apoyó en la pared, donde uno de los hombres podría ponerla en su sitio más tarde. Encontró un saco de yute y cepilló al caballo. Luego lo condujo hasta el pasto. Al volver, encontró a Albert de pie. Había desensillado al otro caballo y había colocado las dos sillas en su sitio.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo todo, sabes.

—Sí —contestó.

—Albert, cuando te duela la pierna, date unos momentos para...

—¿Para qué? —la interrumpió—. Lo único que mi pierna necesita es tiempo. Y el tiempo ya pasa con bastante rapidez —tomó el saco que había colgado de un clavo y cepilló al caballo.

—Esta noche me dejarás que me ocupe de esa pierna —le dijo, rozándolo al salir.

—No hay nada que pueda hacerse.

—Ya lo veremos.

Lo dejó en el granero. Candy no tenía ni idea de lo que le había pasado en la pierna, ni si la herida era muy grave. Dormir en el suelo del desván no podía haber aliviado su incomodidad, y esforzarse físicamente hasta el límite sin duda lo perjudicaba más aún. Candy se sentía responsable por ambas cosas. Albert había decidido dormir en el desván para no molestarla, y ella no se había opuesto. También le había pedido que la ayudara, y le había explicado lo mal que estaban las cosas y todo el trabajo que había que hacer. Albert se estaba exigiendo demasiado, y en parte era culpa suya.

Gus estaba esperando con la cena hecha, y Candy le dio un beso en su mejilla entrecana. Luego se cambió rápidamente de ropa y lo ayudó a colocar la comida en la mesa.

Aquella noche, Albert regresó a la casa después de realizar varias tareas. No había dicho que no la noche anterior cuando Candy había insistido para que tomara otro trozo de tarta de manzana. La había comido, había tomado la taza de café que le había servido y al poco tiempo lo había echado todo en las hierbas altas que había detrás del granero. El estómago le había dolido durante toda la noche. No estaba acostumbrado a tanta comida, pero no podía hacerle el feo. No había dicho que no a su petición de acompañarla a la iglesia aquella mañana, y no se había negado cuando le había pedido que regresara temprano a la casa aquella noche. Entró en la cocina, rezando para que no le pidiera que volviera a comer.

—¿Qué le pasó a tu pierna? —preguntó, y Albert se volvió y la vio saliendo de la alacena.

—Me entró algo de metralla.

—Menos mal que no la perdiste.

—Cierto —corroboró.

—Déjame que le eche un vistazo.-Albert se puso tenso instintivamente.

—No es agradable de ver.

—Hay muchas cosas que no quiero hacer y que son necesarias.- ¿Como casarse con él?

Candy vertió agua humeante de un cazo a una tetera y la cubrió con la tapa. Se volvió y tomó una bandeja.

—Sígueme.

La siguió por la estancia, vacilando al ver que pensaba llevarlo a su dormitorio. Candy se volvió y espero con expectación, y Albert entró detrás de ella a regañadientes.

—Quítate los pantalones y túmbate —le ordenó. Albert se quedó paralizado.

—¿Cómo?

.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	6. Chapter 6

**_La esposa de Terry_**

**_Capítulo 6_**

**_Adaptación_**

* * *

.

.

Albert no sabía por qué aquellas palabras en boca de una mujer le hicieron parar en seco, pero así fue. Candy extendió el brazo para tomar su sombrero y lo colgó sobre el poste metálico de la cama.

—Puedo ayudarte con las botas. Le di el sacabotas a Gus.-Se había acostado con mujeres desde que era suficientemente mayor para afeitarse, pero nunca había estado con una mujer como Candy. Su dignidad exigía que tomara control de la situación.

— Puedo quitarme las malditas botas yo solo.-Candy entornó los ojos, e hizo una pausa mientras desdoblaba la sábana blanca inmaculada que había sacado de un cajón.

—Muy bien. Hazlo entonces.-Salió de la habitación. Albert hizo un esfuerzo por moverse y se sentó en el borde del colchón blando. Su aroma a violetas emanaba de las sábanas y desató una espiral de intranquilidad por su pecho. No le habría venido mal su ayuda. Doblar la pierna para sacarse la bota provocó gotas de sudor en su frente. Lo consiguió, se quitó la otra y se soltó la hebilla de los pantalones. Candy había dejado la sábana con un fin, comprendió con alivio, así que se la enrolló alrededor de la cintura para salvaguardar su intimidad y se echó sobre la cama. Ella regresó con un hule y dos tazas de té.

—Bébete esto.-Albert aceptó la taza. El líquido pálido tenía un olor amargo a menta y lo sorbió haciendo una mueca. Candy extendió el brazo para levantar la sábana y Albert se preparó para su reacción. La apartó del muslo de Albert y supo el momento justo en el que vio la herida. Una expresión de angustia surcó sus rasgos suaves.

—Dios mío —dijo en voz baja. Afortunadamente, el hueso sólo había recibido una pequeña mella, pero los músculos se habían hundido y la piel estaba desgarrada. Los médicos le habían dicho que había sido un milagro que no hubiera tenido gangrena. No habrían podido salvarle la pierna, ni la vida, en ese caso. Pero faltaban trozos de carne y el músculo y la piel que quedaban habían tenido que regenerarse solos. Había tardado meses en llenarse el hueco y hacerse la costra, e incluso un año después, el tejido cicatrizado lo atormentaba, y cuando forzaba el músculo, el dolor le atravesaba la pierna.

—No puedo decir que no te lo advertí — dijo, aunque su reacción no había sido la que él esperaba. Candy le colocó el hule bajo la pierna.

—No puedo evitar pensar en lo mucho que debe de haberte dolido —le dijo con voz débil—. O lo mucho que te duele todavía.

—Estoy vivo —respondió. Candy se quedó inmóvil—. Y tengo la pierna.-Albert había entrado en la habitación como si fuera de carne y hueso. Candy se puso en pie, salió de la estancia y regresó con una palangana de agua humeante. La dejó en el suelo y escurrió una toalla con cuidado. La sostuvo sobre la pierna y lo miró a los ojos.

—Adelante —le dijo Albert. Candy colocó el paño caliente sobre el tejido desgarrado y él apretó los dientes con intensa agonía.

—Lo siento —dijo Candy en voz baja, innecesariamente. No podía haberle causado aquella angustia a propósito. Después de unos minutos, el calor traspasó al músculo y Albert se relajó, sorbiendo de nuevo el té especial que había preparado. Las compresas calientes fueron milagrosas para quitar el dolor y relajar los músculos. Candy las cambió con regularidad, fue en busca de otra palangana de agua caliente e incluso volvió con un paño frío para secarle el sudor del rostro.

Deslizó el paño por su frente, sus sienes, la nariz y las mejillas. Lo pasó por su mandíbula y barbilla ásperas, luego sobre sus labios. Su mano se quedó inmóvil. Observó su rostro por un momento demasiado largo y sus ojos persistieron sobre sus labios. Albert no pudo evitar esbozar una lenta sonrisa.

Sus tiernos cuidados conmovieron a Albert de una forma profunda y poco familiar. Nadie lo había tocado nunca de aquella manera. Los médicos y enfermeras que lo habían atendido se habían mostrado secos y distantes. Las mujeres con las que se había acostado habían recibido dinero por ocuparse de sus necesidades.

Aquella mujer lo tocaba como si él le importara. La idea no alcanzó su cerebro. Era una buena mujer, una dama, y se preocuparía por cualquier criatura herida. Y por alguna razón desconocida, no veía la vergüenza de su nacimiento como todos los demás. Albert relajó su cuerpo y cerró los ojos, abriéndolos cuando ella le quitó la taza de la mano.

—Adelante —le dijo—. Descansa.

Obedeció su suave orden como todas las demás, sin saber por qué, pero consciente de que no podía negarse. Con los párpados semicerrados, observó su pelo grueso, como llamas doradas a la luz de la lámpara. Vio sus manos, tan pequeñas y tan fuertes al mismo tiempo, que arreglaban las compresas sobre su muslo. La vio como la había visto aquel día sobre la silla, con los hombros rectos, las mejillas sonrojadas por el sol y el viento y un par de bombachos de hombre visibles bajo su falda.

Había querido besarla. Su mente conjuró la curva de sus senos bajo el vestido, la curva de su mejilla, la forma en que tomaba café y cómo se humedecía el labio con la lengua.

—Quiero que duermas aquí esta noche.-Albert abrió los ojos con letargo.

—No es fácil subir por esas escaleras, y el suelo del desván es demasiado duro. Dormirás aquí. Los dedos húmedos de Candy rozaron sus labios antes de que pudiera formular una protesta. Aquel gesto íntimo los sorprendió a los dos y ella retiró la mano. El contacto permaneció en sus labios. Su dulce aroma lo envolvió sobre la almohada. Su cuerpo tuvo una reacción fuerte e inmediata.

Albert levantó la rodilla buena y sostuvo su mirada. Candy retrocedió, tomó la toalla fría de su muslo y suavemente le secó la piel. Albert cerró los ojos y sintió dolor de una forma totalmente nueva y placentera.

Entonces Candy lo tocó. Las terminaciones nerviosas de su pierna no eran sensibles, pero notó la presión y abrió los ojos. Tenía una botella de linimento en una mano, y con la otra extendía el ungüento grasiento sobre su piel arrugada sin protesta. Su pierna absorbió el calor y Albert se relajó aún más, cerrando de nuevo los ojos.

Notó cuándo salía de la habitación, porque el calor y la luz parecieron irse con ella. Experimentó la suavidad del colchón bajo su espalda, el suave roce de la brisa nocturna que entraba por la ventana y trató de conservar el recuerdo de su presencia.

No recordaba haberse quedado dormido, pero se despertó con el sonido del agua y el olor a café recién molido. La luz matutina se colaba por las cortinas de encaje. Albert miró a su lado y no vio pruebas de que Candy hubiese estado allí. Por supuesto que no había dormido con él. ¿Dónde habría pasado la noche? Se sentó sobre la cama y, para su sorpresa, notó que gran parte de la rigidez y el dolor de la pierna habían desaparecido. El recuerdo de sus cuidados volvió a conmoverlo.

Se puso los pantalones y las botas y frunció el ceño al ver su camisa arrugada y la barba incipiente en el espejo de marco de roble que estaba colgado sobre su escritorio. Para su consternación, había una camisa limpia al pie de la cama. La tomó y la miró. Sin duda había sido de Terry. Todavía le quedaban muchos días de trabajo, y los vagabundos no podían elegir. Había una palangana de agua caliente sobre la cómoda, junto con su navaja y su jabón de afeitar.

Albert se afeitó, se puso la camisa y notó que las mangas le quedaban un poco cortas. Se remangó y luego llevó la palangana al porche delantero y lo vació sobre la tierra. En la cocina, Gus se movía entre la mesa y el horno. Levantó la vista el tiempo justo para darle los buenos días. Candy entró por la puerta de atrás, con un cubo lleno de leche en cada mano. Capitán la siguió y se dejó caer en el suelo junto al horno.

—Buenos días, Albert —dijo Candy con una brillante sonrisa.

—Buenos días.-Cubrió los cubos con paños húmedos.

—¿Qué tal está tu pierna esta mañana?

—Mucho mejor, gracias.

—De nada.-Albert se sirvió una taza del café de Gus.

—Tengo que hacer un viaje a la ciudad. -Candy asintió con indiferencia, sin imaginar a dónde quería ir su nuevo marido. Tal vez debería decírselo ya.

«Candy, voy a ver a Elisa. Es una zorra. Bueno, lo era, cuando nos conocíamos. Se está muriendo. Y Candy, le he prometido que cuidaría de su niña. Espero que no te importe». Candy colocó un plato de huevos y panecillos en la mesa.

—¿Volverás para el almuerzo?-Tal vez aquél no fuese el mejor momento para decírselo. Albert se sentó y tomó el tenedor sin entusiasmo.

— No creo que me dé tiempo. También tengo que hacer otra parada.

—Hunt y Aldo dijeron que vendrían. Voy a asar algunas patatas y a cortar el resto del jamón que quedó de ayer. Te guardaré un plato —se volvió y se ocupó con algo en el fregadero. Gus se sentó delante de Albert y le indicó que le colocara uno de los huevos en su plato. Albert lo hizo enseguida.

—Esas gallinas están poniendo más huevos de los que podemos comer — dijo Candy sin volverse.

— ¿Quieres vender algunos en la ciudad?

—Claro.-Se volvió en aquel momento y comprobó sus tazas de café.—Gus, se te ha debido de caer un panecillo.-Capitán lamió las migas del suelo, luego se sentó y miró a Albert con expectación. Albert ignoró al perro y colocó los dedos sobre la taza antes de que Candy pudiera llenarla. Gus no dijo nada. Capitán golpeó la cola contra el suelo. Candy volvió a dejar la olla sobre el horno. Albert y Gus intercambiaron una mirada conspiradora. Purdy entró por la puerta, y Albert se puso en pie y tomó el sombrero.

—Hasta esta tarde —se despidió. Candy lo vio marchar.

—¿Acaso piensa que somos tan pobres que no puede repetir? —pensó en voz alta.

—Señora, le está poniendo al pobre tanta comida que no la puede tolerar.-Se volvió a Gus.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Pensé que iban a salírsele las tripas la otra noche cuando devolvió la tarta de manzana.

—Cielos... ¿le pasa algo?

—Nada que un poco de tiempo no pueda curar. Un hombre que no está acostumbrado a comer tres veces al día tiene que ir poco a poco. Fue soldado, y seguramente al final sólo le daban galletas y unas cuantas alubias. Candy pensó en toda la comida que le había puesto en el plato y los remordimientos la acosaron.

—No tenía ni idea...

—Claro que no. Ahora ya lo sabe — Gus terminó su desayuno y salió por la puerta.

Candy se quedó mirando a Capitán, que todavía lamía las migajas entre los tablones. Albert había comido todo lo que le había puesto delante, excepto tal vez aquel panecillo. ¿Por qué no había dicho nada? ¿Orgullo? Lo tenía en abundancia, pensó, recordando cómo se había sentado en el suelo del granero para que no viera lo mucho que le dolía la pierna. ¿Por cortesía? ¿Acaso no quería herir sus sentimientos? Podría haber rechazado la comida.

Tampoco se había negado a ir al servicio con ella, pensó. «Iré si me lo pides», había dicho, y sin pensar en las consecuencias que tendría para él, se lo había pedido. ¿Qué le había costado? Era la primera vez que iba a una reunión. Había hecho aquel sacrificio por ella y lo habían despreciado e insultado. Y Candy había permitido que eso ocurriera... No, había forzado que eso ocurriera. Se sintió invadida por la vergüenza y el arrepentimiento, y lamentó su insensibilidad.

¿Acaso Albert pensaba que tenía que hacer lo que le dijera como parte del trato? No podía entenderlo, pero tendría mucho cuidado con lo que le pidiera a partir de entonces.

* * *

Elisa estaba peor, mucho peor. No pareció reconocer a Albert. Se sentó a su lado durante media hora, sin decir gran cosa, sintiéndose incómodo e indefenso. Finalmente, Rosa ocupó su puesto y Albert entró en la habitación de la niña.

Sus ojos grandes de color azul profundo lo siguieron mientras se aproximaba a donde estaba sentada junto a la ventana con su muñeca de trapo. Parecía incluso más pequeña y frágil que la última vez que la había visto.

—¿Cómo está Molly?

—Tiene miedo.

—¿De qué?

—Cree que voy a dejarla.-Su voz débil y sus palabras reveladoras desgarraron aquel lugar vulnerable que había en su interior, una reacción que había creído dominar hasta que la niña había entrado en su vida.

—No dejarías a Molly si pudieras evitarlo, ¿verdad?

—Nunca la dejaría. Me necesita.-¿Cómo consolar a una niña que estaba perdiendo a una madre? Tal vez no debería estar allí para presenciar aquel final desagradable y aterrador. Pero Rosa le había dicho a Albert que Elisa todavía tenía momentos lúcidos de vez en cuando y que pedía estar con Rose. La niña era lo único que tenía en el mundo y parecía necesitarla. Elisa necesitaba a Rose, y Rose necesitaba a Albert. Estaría a su lado, se lo había prometido a Elisa.

—Rose, sabes que tu mamá no te dejaría si pudiera evitarlo —le dijo.

—No puede evitar estar enferma —repuso la niña.

—Eso es. Y ha hecho todo lo posible para asegurarse de que se ocupan de ti. No quiere que tengas miedo.

—No puede evitar morirse —dijo la niña en tono lúgubre. ¿Acaso sabía lo que significaba la muerte?

—Voy a cuidar de ti, Rose —le prometió—. No tienes que tener miedo porque conmigo estarás muy bien.-Permaneció con ella una hora, viendo cómo jugaba, escuchando su voz melodiosa y perdiendo su corazón con cada una de sus palabras.

—Volveré —prometió.

—¿Cuándo?

—Lo antes posible —se acercó más a ella, deseando poder transmitirle su fuerza—. Si me necesitas antes, Rosa me llamará.

—¿Dónde vamos a vivir? Cuando vengas a buscarme, quiero decir.

—En un rancho, Rose. Es un lugar maravilloso con espacio de sobra para jugar y correr. Y un perro.

—¿Un perro? —Albert asintió y ella sonrió—. ¿Hay otros niños?

—No, pero hay una señora muy amable. Y muchos caballos.

—¿Podré montar los caballos?-Albert se puso de rodillas, ignorando la punzada de dolor, y tomó sus hombros estrechos entre las manos, notando su diminuta estructura ósea y deslizando las palmas de las manos por sus brazos hasta las muñecas.

—Te enseñaré a montar. Comeremos juntos todas las noches. Iremos con la congregación y después tomaremos la comida de los domingos. Y algunos días, hasta iremos de picnic.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Cuando metes comida en una cesta y la llevas a algún lugar bonito, como debajo de un árbol, para comerla.-Ladeó la cabeza y abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿Cómo puedes llevar leche en una cesta?-Albert sonrió y sintió deseos de abrazarla.

—En una jarra, supongo.

—Parece divertido —sonrió la niña.

—Lo es — Albert nunca había ido de picnic, y comprendió que le estaba prometiendo todas las cosas en las que él había soñado de niño—. Es muy divertido.

—¿Vendrá también la señora? —Albert asintió— . ¿Cómo se llama?

—Candy.

—¿Es bonita?

— Es la mujer más bonita que he visto nunca.-Su sonrisa se convirtió en un ceño fruncido.

—Mi mamá es la mujer más bonita.

—Claro, tienes razón. Candy es la segunda mujer más bonita.-La niña sonrió.

—Me muero de ganas de ir de picnic.

—Yo también.

Nunca salía de la casa de Rosa sin un sentimiento profundo de tristeza y melancolía en sus entrañas. El miedo también lo acechaba, haciéndole dudar sobre su capacidad para cuidar de Rose, haciéndole desear que se lo hubiese dicho a Candy al principio en lugar de esperar a que el día fuera inminente. Se lo diría aquella noche. Necesitaría tiempo para hacerse a la idea.

Albert pasó por el salón y recogió su última paga, tomó un trago e interrogó a los pocos rancheros que estaban allí tomando una copa. Uno de ellos mencionó a un vecino que podría estar interesado en cruzar a sus yeguas, así que Albert cabalgó hacia el oeste y le hizo una visita.

Ya estaba avanzada la tarde cuando regresó al Círculo G. Fiel a su palabra, Candy había dejado un plato sobre la mesa. Albert levantó la toalla y descubrió un sandwich cortado limpiamente en cuatro trozos. Tomó dos de ellos y los regó con café frío que encontró en un cazo sobre el horno.

—Te lo habría calentado.-Se volvió y vio a Candy que entraba con una cesta de ropa doblada. Sus ojos se desviaron al plato y luego a él.

—¿Qué tal fue el viaje?

—Bien. He encontrado a alguien que está dispuesto a pagar para cruzar a tres de sus yeguas.

—Caramba, ¡eso es maravilloso!

—Sí. Me hará llamar cuando estén en celo.-Su expresión se ensombreció.

—Ah, claro. Podría pasar un tiempo.

—Sí —mientras tanto, había que pagar la letra del banco—. Aquí está el dinero de tus huevos —dejó las monedas sobre la mesa, consciente de que apenas bastaba para comprar unos cuantos artículos de primera necesidad. Candy las miró.

Le hablaría de Rose más tarde, después de la cena, después de que Gus y Purdy se hubieran retirado al granero a pasar la noche y todo estuviera en silencio. Candy colocó unas cuantas toallas junto al dinero y llevó el resto de la colada a la otra habitación.

Durante la cena toda la comida estaba en fuentes y Candy no colocó nada en el plato de Albert, permitiendo que se sirviera a su gusto. Incluso levantó una ceja con expresión interrogante antes de servirle más café. Albert intercambió una mirada con Gus, pero como no había hablado del tema con él, no sabía a qué se debía aquel cambio. Al menos no se sentía obligado a abarrotarse de comida y sufrir después las consecuencias.

Después de la cena, lió un cigarrillo en el corral, comprobó cómo estaban los animales y ordeñó a las vacas. Vio que Candy había sacado la mecedora al salón. Tenía una cesta de costura a los pies y una camisa en su regazo. La puerta delantera estaba abierta para que corriera la brisa. Albert llevó una silla cómoda y se sentó a pocos pasos de ella,

—Dejarás que me ocupe de esa pierna otra vez esta noche —le dijo. La pierna le había molestado mucho menos aquel día, y sabía que su proximidad pondría a prueba su resolución. Pero el calor y el linimento habían sido de ayuda y sus tiernos cuidados eran una tortura deliciosa que soportaría a toda costa. Su silencio fue una afirmación.

—Hay algo de lo que quería hablarte —le dijo, y su corazón cobró un ritmo acelerado.

Los dedos de Candy no se detuvieron mientras maniobraba con la aguja.

—Muy bien.

—Seguramente debería haber encontrado la manera de decírtelo antes, pero nunca me pareció el momento adecuado.

—¿Antes de qué, Albert?

—Antes de que nos casáramos.

—No teníamos un antes.

—Sí, eso es cierto.

—¿Qué es?

—Me preguntaste quién era Elisa, y te dije que era una amiga.

—Sí —hizo una pausa en su costura, luego continuó.

—Solía trabajar en el salón. Hace años.

—Entiendo.

—Ahora está enferma. Se muere de tuberculosis.-Candy levantó sus ojos de color verde.

—Lo siento.

Un ternero al que habían estado cuidando berreó desde el corral. Candy se estremeció de frío. Albert se levantó, cerró la puerta y encendió el fuego que ya había preparado en el hogar.

—Tiene una niña, se llama Rose.-Candy lo miró como si se estuviera preguntando cuándo iba a ir al grano. Albert observó cómo las llamas prendían y crecían, luego volvió a sentarse.

—Elisa y yo éramos amigos. Nunca hubo nada serio entre nosotros. Sólo... éramos amigos —Candy siguió esperando—. Debo de ser la única persona que conoce de verdad, aparte de Rosa, la única en la que siente que puede confiar —Candy renunció a la costura y dejó las manos en el regazo—. Me pidió que cuidara de su niña.-Candy levantó una ceja al oír aquello.

—¿A ti? ¿No te pareció extraño?

— Supongo que sí. Pero como te he dicho, no tiene a nadie más.

—¿Quién es el padre?

—No creo que lo sepa. -Candy no podía mirarlo. Incluso Albert sintió vergüenza al decir algo tan chocante para aquella mujer de buena familia que estaba ante él.

—¿Durante cuánto tiempo quiere Elisa que cuides de ella? —preguntó finalmente.

—Para siempre.- Candy logró disimular bastante bien la sorpresa.

—¿Quería darte a su hija? —Albert asintió—. ¿Cuándo te lo pidió?

—La misma semana en que me hiciste tu... proposición.-Finalmente, volvió a tomar la costura y empezó a mecerse.

—Qué idea más absurda. ¿Qué le dijiste?

—Le dije que lo haría —sus manos se quedaron paralizadas. La silla se paró—. Te encantará, Candy. Es una niña preciosa.-Candy se inclinó hacia delante y colocó una mano en el brazo de la mecedora.

—No podemos adoptar a la hija de otra persona así sin más.

—¿Por qué no?

—Bueno, ni siquiera conozco a esa mujer, ni a su hija.

—Eso no altera el hecho de que Rose necesita un hogar.

—¿Dices que Elisa trabajó en el salón? — Albert asintió, y Candy se recostó en la mecedora— . No he nacido ayer, Albert, sé lo que eso significa.

—Rose no tiene la culpa de lo que su madre es, de lo que hizo.

—Eso no significa que tengamos que aceptarla.

—Di mi palabra.

— ¡Sin consultármelo!

—Elisa me pidió que cuidara de Rose antes de que tú me pidieras que me casara contigo. Aunque me lo hubiera pedido después, habría dicho lo mismo. La niña irá a un orfanato si no la cuido. Elisa me hizo prometer que no permitiría que eso ocurriera y no quiero que ocurra.

—¿No puedes buscar a otra persona que cuide de ella?

—No hay nadie más.

—Debe de haber alguien.

—No lo hay. Nadie quiere a una niña ilegítima. Nadie —sus palabras reveladoras quedaron suspendidas en el aire. Candy se cubrió los hombros con el chal que tenía en el respaldo del asiento—. Realmente pensé que tú, más que nadie, lo comprenderías —dijo en voz baja. Nunca lo había tratado como si estuviera apestado. Se sintió decepcionado por su reacción.

—¿Crees que le debes algo a esa mujer?-Albert estudió el suelo durante varios minutos, luego la miró a los ojos.

—Supongo que sí. Compasión. Amabilidad. Amistad.

—Mi familia ya no me habla —dijo casi en un susurro—. Esto empeorará la situación.

—Te lo advertí desde el principio —dijo con sinceridad—. Pero estabas dispuesta a arriesgarte. Dijiste que si los habitantes de Aspen Grove te despreciaban, no merecían tu amistad.

Sus hermosos ojos se llenaron de lágrimas e inmediatamente Albert lamentó haberlas provocado. Deseó poder estrecharla entre sus brazos y consolarla. Rose era responsabilidad suya y desde luego no quería colocar a Candy en una situación embarazosa. Rápidamente, ella bajó la vista a la camisa que tenía en su regazo.

—No quiero que lo lamentes —dijo en un susurro—. No quiero que pierdas a tu familia y a tus amigos. Todavía podemos cambiar de idea.-Candy levantó la cabeza.

—¿Quieres decir que si quiero que cumplas tu parte del trato tengo que aceptar esto?

—No, lo único que digo es que no es demasiado tarde. Podríamos conseguir una anula...

—¡No! —arrojó la costura al suelo y se sentó con la espalda recta. Candy miró a Albert a los ojos, claros e inescrutables a la luz de la lámpara. Había prometido que haría cualquier cosa con tal de conservar el rancho de Terry. Ya se había casado con aquel hombre al que apenas conocía, ¿qué tenía de irrazonable adoptar a una huérfana? ¿Qué elección le quedaba?—. Ya lo solucionaremos. Vamos a verte la pierna.

—No tienes por qué...

—Cuando la pierna te duele mucho, estás irritable y no trabajas tanto.

—Y me necesitas para trabajar en el rancho.

—Sí —se puso en pie, consciente de que sus palabras habían sido una venganza por aquella situación imprevista. Entró apresuradamente en la cocina y regresó con un cuenco y unas toallas. Albert se levantó y la siguió al dormitorio. Ella se volvió de espaldas mientras se quitaba los pantalones y se acostaba bajo la sábana.

—¿Dónde dormiste anoche? —preguntó. Candy se volvió y le colocó el hule bajo el muslo, distanciándose mentalmente de aquel hombre que en aquellos momentos compartía su vida... su hogar.

—En el suelo.

—¿Aquí?

—Sí.

—No quiero que duermas en el suelo.

—Y yo no quiero que tú duermas en el suelo.

—¿No podemos compartir la cama? -Candy hizo una pausa, manteniendo la vista fija en la toalla que tenía entre las manos, y se cubrió los hombros un poco más. Sintió que el corazón le daba un pequeño vuelco, y no supo por qué. Había meditado en aquel acuerdo y se había preparado para cada situación.

—Me refiero a compartir la cama. Nada más.-Supo que hablaba en serio. Aunque si deseaba algo más, ya había decidido que sería capaz de afrontarlo. De todas formas, ocurriría más tarde o más temprano.

—Supongo que sí. Esto está ardiendo.

—Adelante.-Colocó la toalla humeante sobre su carne mutilada y Albert exhaló el aire entre los dientes. No obtuvo ningún placer sabiendo que el remedio le dolía. Después de repetir el tratamiento varias veces, abrió la botella de linimento y le hizo unas friegas. Tenía la pierna musculosa, y cubierta de vello claro. Tenía un pie bien proporcionado y unos dedos largos también salpicados de vello. Se preguntó si también lo tendría en el pecho. Estaba pensando en él como un hombre... como un marido. Los pensamientos la conmocionaron, pero no puedo evitarlo.

—¿Albert?

—¿Sí?

—Elisa. ¿Es... era una prostituta? —no podía mirarlo.

—Sí.

—¿Rosa también?

—Lo era. Ahora va a casarse.

—¿Conocías a esas mujeres?

—Conocía a Elisa.

—En sentido bíblico.

—Fue hace mucho tiempo.

—Pero dijiste que no había nada serio entre los dos. Que sólo eran amigos. ¿No crees que eso es serio? —le costaba imaginar hacer algo tan embarazoso con alguien con quien no había intimidad. Albert tardó tiempo en contestar.

—Tienes razón —dijo finalmente—. Es algo serio. Al menos, debería serlo.-De repente, inexplicablemente, detestó la idea de que hubiera estado con esas mujeres.

—¿Ya no vas a esos sitios?

—¡No!

—No creo que estuviese bien que fueras a ver a algunas de esas mujeres.

—No voy a ver a nadie. Ya te lo he dicho, lo de Elisa, fue hace mucho tiempo.

—Bueno, los maridos no deberían hacer eso. Deberían... estar con sus mujeres.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

—Y ahora eres un marido. Si quieres hacer eso, no deberías ir a la ciudad.

—Quieres decir que debería acudir a ti. Mi esposa.-El calor se extendió por su pecho y supo que podía ver su rubor incluso a la luz de la lámpara. ¿Era eso lo que había querido decir? No. No quería que la humillara de forma innecesaria, nada más.

—Sí.

—¿Y si tú quisieras... hacerlo? —preguntó, y creyó oír una sonrisa en su voz. Cielos, nunca había iniciado una cosa así con su propio marido. No podía esperar que fuera ella quien se lo pidiera.

—No voy a hablar de esto contigo. Sólo te estoy diciendo que no debes avergonzarme yendo a la ciudad a buscarlo. Ya tengo que enfrentarme a lo que la gente piensa por habernos casado, y ahora con tener que criar a esa niña. No voy a tolerar eso también.

—No iré.

—Está bien.

—Pero creo que deberías ser tú quien me dijera cuándo quieres. Soy un hombre, puedo estar preparado en cualquier momento. Tú eres la que necesita adaptarse. Ya sabes, sentirte cómoda y escoger el momento adecuado. Has estado casada, sabes a lo que me refiero.-¿A qué se refería? Se volvió para mirarlo a la cara. La estaba observando con una mirada ardiente que desató un hormigueo en su estómago. Y hablaba en serio. La situación la conmocionó. Estaba tumbado en su cama, la cama que había compartido con Terry, pero parecía ocupar mucho más espacio. Lo había tocado, aunque de forma inocente, y había tenido pensamientos indecorosos sobre su cuerpo. Imaginarlo con esas mujeres la había perturbado. Se había sorprendido de sí misma.

—Será mejor que vaya a lavarme las manos.-Recogió las cosas y salió de la habitación. Se lavó las manos, se echó agua fresca a la cara y luego permaneció de pie en la cocina con el corazón en la garganta. Finalmente, se recobró, apagó la luz de la lámpara, comprobó el fuego y regresó a la habitación en penumbra.

Albert había terminado de desnudarse y estaba echado sobre la almohada, con un brazo sobre la cabeza. Su pecho, por encima de la sábana, estaba cubierto de rizos rubios y gruesos, como lo había imaginado. Estaba echado con los ojos cerrados, así que lo miró sintiendo que le fallaban las rodillas.

Su nuevo marido era mucho mayor que Terry... mucho más hombre. Claro que Terry también sería mayor de seguir vivo. Pero la intimidad con Terry había sido... cómoda. Pensar en Albert de esa manera era cualquier cosa menos cómoda. Albert abrió los ojos y la sorprendió mirándolo fijamente.

—No miraré mientras te desnudas —le dijo. Candy se volvió y removió en un cajón buscando su camisón. Lo encontró, apagó la lámpara y luego se quitó el vestido y la ropa interior.

—¿No llevabas corsé bajo ese vestido, verdad? —preguntó, su voz como una sugerencia ronca en la oscuridad.

—¿Cómo lo sabías?

—Lo sabía.

—¿Estabas pensando en mi ropa interior?

—Sí —nunca había conocido a nadie tan vergonzosamente franco — . No me digas que tú no pensabas en mí. Sobre todo cuando me viste sin pantalones en tu cama. Algo se te pasaría por la cabeza.-Candy lanzó una exclamación y se puso el camisón rápidamente, abrochándoselo hasta el cuello.

—Entra —Candy permaneció de pie temblando, aunque hacía calor en la estancia y su cuerpo tenía aún más temperatura—. Ya te he dicho que sólo vamos a dormir juntos. Nada más.-Se tranquilizó con un suspiro y se colocó sobre el colchón, con cuidado de no acercarse demasiado. Desde luego, ocupaba mucho más espacio que Terry. Permaneció tendida boca arriba y contempló el techo en sombras, temerosa de sí misma, del modo en que su cabeza y su cuerpo reaccionaban ante aquel hombre.

—Hasta que estés preparada —añadió. Cielos. Nunca volvería a dormir.

Albert había encendido el horno y puesto agua a calentar, y en aquellos momentos llevaba una jarra de agua a la palangana que había sobre la cómoda. Candy no debía de haber dormido bien, y no vio motivo alguno por el que debiera despertarla. Estaba tendida de costado con una mano puesta delicadamente bajo la mejilla y la otra en su almohada. La sábana se había desprendido de la cama, dejando ver un pie delicado y una pantorrilla sedosa. El vientre de Albert se encogió por el deseo de apoyar su rostro sobre su piel matutina e inspirar su aroma. Saborearla. Era su esposa. Empezaría por su pie y subiría por su pierna...

Hizo un esfuerzo por mirarse al espejo y enjabonarse la barba, reprimiendo los pensamientos rebeldes que lo mantendrían en un estado de inquietud todo el día. Sonrió, recordando la petición suave y vergonzosa de Candy de que no visitara a una prostituta.

Como si hubiera una prostituta en todo el estado con más atractivo que Candy. Como si hubiera una mujer en el mundo con más atractivo. La había admirado desde la primera vez que la había visto en el colegio. Candy siempre había tenido una sonrisa para él. Incluso cuando se hacían mayores, cuando las demás chicas y sus madres se negaban a mirarlo, Candy lo había mirado a los ojos y había sonreído. Albert dedujo que siempre la había amado.

Contempló su reflejo, sorprendido de que hubiera palabras para expresar lo que sentía. Candy siempre había sido intocable. Una chica de ciudad. La novia de Terry. La esposa de Terry. Albert nunca se había permitido analizar sus sentimientos, aquello habría sido desastroso. Fútil. Pero en aquellos momentos, era su esposa.

Albert se pasó la navaja por última vez por el rostro, se quitó lentamente el jabón sobrante con la toalla húmeda y se volvió. Candy lo estaba mirando con aquellos ojos verdes encendidos con la luz del sol de la mañana.

—Buenos días —dijo Albert. Ella metió su pie seductor debajo de la sábana.

—Buenos días.

—Te traeré un poco de agua.

—Me he quedado dormida.

—En realidad, no. Yo me he despertado temprano.-Tiró el agua fuera y regresó con una jarra nueva para ella. Estaba sentada, sujetando la sábana en torno a su pecho. El pelo le caía por los hombros de una forma desordenada y sugerente, tentando los dedos de un hombre.

—Gracias.-Albert cerró los dedos.

—Tú tienes muchos detalles conmigo.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Como qué?

—Como traerme agua, servirme café, cuidar de mi pierna.

—Eso son cosas normales.

—No podría saberlo —nunca había tenido mujer ni un padre para saber cómo se comportaban los matrimonios—. ¿Hacía tu madre todas esas cosas por

tu padre?

—Sí.

—¿Las hacías para Terry?

—Sí.-Albert se dio cuenta de que Candy estaba intentando no fijarse en su torso desnudo y sacó otra camisa de hilo limpia del cajón que había dispuesto para él y se la puso, enrollándose las mangas.

—¿Era de Terry?

— Sí. Pensé que necesitarías más ropa de trabajo. De esa forma no tengo que lavarla tan a menudo.

—Me parece razonable. Voy a ordeñar las vacas.-Candy asintió y él se dirigió al granero, con la imagen de ella por la mañana grabada en su mente... y en su corazón. Candy. La esposa de Terry.

Una calesa tirada por un solo caballo se aproximó por la carretera. A medida que el vehículo se aproximaba, Albert reconoció a Neal Leagan. El hombre dejó la calesa delante de la puerta delantera. Albert fue a su encuentro.

—Andrew —dijo, deteniéndose.

—Leagan. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Quería hablar contigo.

—Da la vuelta y ven a la cocina a tomar un café. Nadie usa la puerta de entrada.-Neal frunció el ceño pero hostigó a su caballo y Albert siguió a la calesa a la parte de atrás. Neal saltó al suelo, sacudiéndose el polvo de las mangas, de su chaqueta y de sus pantalones de traje planchados e impecables.

—Entra —Albert lo dejó pasar primero—. Le diré a Candy que has venido.-Neal se quitó su sombrero de hongo y asintió. Candy entró en aquel momento, alisándose la falda de trabajo desteñida nerviosamente. Se había recogido el pelo en un moño perfecto.

—¡Neal! Qué sorpresa —miró el cazo que había empezado a hervir—. Estaba poniendo el desayuno. ¿Nos acompañas?

—No, gracias, ya he comido.

—El café estará listo enseguida. Siéntate.-Parecía más nerviosa que de costumbre. Neal se sentó en uno de los bancos y dejó el sombrero sobre la mesa. Apresuradamente, Candy lo tomó y lo colgó de una percha.

—He tenido una oferta para el rancho — dijo Neal, ignorando su rutina matutina y yendo directamente al grano. Las palabras iban dirigidas a Albert. Albert se tomó su tiempo para sentarse.

—El Círculo G no está en venta —dijo Candy con voz tensa.

—Estoy hablando con el señor Andrew — señaló Neal. Candy se puso visiblemente tensa y se sonrojó. Su mandíbula contraída reflejaba su furia.

—Candy no se ha mostrado razonable en este sentido desde el principio — le dijo Neal — . Confío en que tú sí. He encontrado a alguien que está dispuesto a pagar más dinero por acre del que Terry pagó por la propiedad. No conseguirás una oferta igual.-Albert miró los ojos llameantes de Candy y su color esmeralda se había oscurecido hasta adquirir un matiz fulgurante.

—Candy ya te lo ha dicho —dijo, volviéndose a Neal—. El rancho no está en venta.

—Cinco días más y no tendrás elección — replicó Neal—. Acepta la oferta mientras todavía puedas conseguir algo por la tierra de Terry. Si dejas que el banco se la quede, no tendrás nada y no podrás mantener a tu esposa. La rabia hirvió en las venas de Albert, y una humillación intensa que ya había sentido bastante a lo largo de su vida. Tenía ahorros suficientes para pagar la letra en aquella ocasión, pero si los gastaba, ¿cómo podría construir la fábrica de despiece? Pero vender era impensable. Aunque no tuviera planes propios para la tierra, le había dado a Candy su palabra.

—No vendemos.-Neal se puso en pie.

—Pensé que un hombre como tú no estaría en las nubes. Ya sabes las posibilidades tan exiguas que hay de sacar adelante este rancho.

—Un hombre como yo ha aprendido a no permitir que tipos con camisa blanca metan la nariz en los asuntos que no les incumben — repuso con fluidez.

—Esto me incumbe —replicó Neal—. Ya verás cómo me incumbe cuando traiga la orden de embargo.-Albert se puso en pie, encarándose a él.

—Asegúrate de escribirla en un bonito papel porque tendrás que comértela.

—¡Albert! Neal, el café está listo.

—No, gracias —el hombre tomó su sombrero—. He dicho todo lo que tenía que decir. No se puede ayudar a nadie que no quiere ser ayudado — se detuvo—. Te mereces a este hombre, Candy —se puso el sombrero y salió por la puerta. Albert no se movió para seguirlo. El ruido del caballo y de la calesa al partir llegó a sus oídos.

—Gracias, Albert —dijo Candy en voz baja.

—¿Porqué?

—Por no acceder a vender.

—Te di mi palabra-Albert levantó la cabeza y la miró.

—Lo sé.

—Cinco días —dijo, ignorando el agradecimiento que había percibido en su voz.

No se sentiría tan agradecida cuando hubieran pasado aquellos días a no ser que utilizara el dinero que había ahorrado. Y en aquellos momentos no veía otra salida. Si lo empleaba, tendría tres meses para pensar en otra solución antes de que llegara la siguiente letra. Y una vez que se había encarado a Neal Leagan, había algo más en juego. Fue al dormitorio y regresó con uno de los rifles.

—¿Para qué es eso?

—Aldo vino a decir que un gato salvaje había atacado a uno de los terneros. Vamos a ir tras él.

—Te meteré el almuerzo por si tienes que ir muy lejos...

.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**Ufff, con este sí que me tardé, son más de 6 mil palabras! En fin, quiero decirles que estoy muy feliz por su aceptación a esta historia y como siempre les doy las gracias.**

**Como pueden ver sigo fiel a mi palabra de publicar diario, si Dios lo permite, lo seguiré haciendo así, siempre y cuando no se atraviese otra cosa.**

**Nuevamente gracias a todas ustedes: JENNY, CandyFan72, Faby Andley, Clau Ardley, Verito, JUDITH, CaroClarf, Paloma, Flor Fritzenwald, Laura GrandChester, Lucia de Andrew, Guest, y Nandumbu.**

**En repuesta al comentario de Nandumbu: WOW, ¿mezclar a Clint Eastwood, Hugh Jackman y Albert Andrew, en sus respectivos personajes? Se me fue el aliento solo de imaginarlo! jajaja, esos dos actores son algunos de mis favoritos, entonces linda, créeme que SÍ me los imaginé! Yo también les pediría matrimonio, jajaja, o de perdis, que me llevaran como su chacha, jajaja, gracias por tu comentario.**

**Después de algunos minutillos en el limbo imaginándome a estos bombones, me despido de ustedes.**

**Hasta la próxima! **


	7. Chapter 7

_**La esposa de Terry**_

_**Capítulo 7**_

_**Adaptación**_

* * *

Después de que Albert y Aldo encontraran las huellas del gato y Albert lo disparara, Aldo volvió a vigilar el ganado y Purdy ayudó a Albert a cortar más pinos para las vallas. Albert trabajó del alba al ocaso durante tres días, serrando, cortando, pensando... planeando cómo reunir más dinero para pagar las letras. Sólo tenía suficiente en el banco para la siguiente.

El trabajo agotador le permitía dormir mejor por la noche. Caía sobre la cama agotado en lugar de permanecer despierto, inspirando el aroma de la mujer que estaba a su lado, escuchando su suave respiración, el ruido de las sábanas, anhelándola. Candy les había guardado la cena todas las noches y aquel día, Purdy había comido y se había retirado al granero. Albert tomó su plato y lo llevó a la pila de agua jabonosa.

—Mañana por la mañana iré a la ciudad a pagar la letra —anunció. Candy tomó su plato y lo restregó.

—No hace falta.

—¿Qué?

—No hace falta que hagas el viaje. Ya he ido yo esta mañana.

—¿Tú...? —se quedó mirándola fijamente—. ¿De dónde has sacado el dinero?-Candy aclaró el plato y lo secó sin levantar la vista.

—Vendí algo.-Albert miró a su alrededor, caminó al otro extremo de la habitación y vio que el armario con la vajilla de su madre y los demás muebles estaban todavía en su sitio.

—¿El qué?

—Algo que no necesitaba.

—¿Qué? —volvió a preguntar, con más insistencia.

—Un anillo.-Sus palabras penetraron la nebulosa de su mente y enseguida, se fijó en su mano. Todavía llevaba el anillo de plata que había puesto allí, pero la inquietud no abandonó su pecho.

—¿El anillo de Terry?

—No.-¿No? Su parquedad lo irritó sobremanera.

—¿Qué anillo entonces, maldita sea?-Candy lo miró cansinamente.

—El anillo de boda de mi padre.-Acto seguido, se apartó para meter la fuente en el armario. Albert se pasó una mano por el pelo con desagrado.

—Vendiste el anillo de boda de tu padre, pero no el de Terry —su pensamiento en aquel momento era irracional, pero la acción de Candy había desatado un sentimiento de humillación... y algo más que no podía definir.

—Ese anillo es pequeño, Albert, no vale mucho. Lo venderé si hace falta, pero si no, pensé que sería mejor conservarlo para dárselo a Elroy o a Dorothy, o tal vez a uno de los hijos de Annie. Una especie de reliquia, ya que no tengo hijos a los que dárselo. El anillo de mi padre era voluminoso y pesado... saqué suficiente para la letra y las semillas.

Albert sintió la cena como una piedra en el estómago. La vergüenza era un acompañante familiar, pero lo detestaba con todas sus fuerzas y no quería compartirla con nadie.

—¿A quién se lo vendiste?

—A O'Roarden, el único prestamista de Aspen Grove.

—Seguramente ni siquiera te dio lo que valía.-Candy no dijo nada, se limitó a permanecer de pie, de espaldas a él, con la cabeza gacha. Por supuesto que no había obtenido su auténtico valor. Sin duda, para ella, no tenía precio.

—Lo siento —dijo en voz baja, lamentando su furia y el hecho de haber sido incapaz de hacer una cosa tan sencilla como pagar la letra antes de que ella tuviera que sacrificar otra parte de su herencia. Podía soportar su propio sentimiento de inadecuación, pero que Candy sufriera por su culpa lo avergonzaba más de lo que podía soportar—. Siento que tuvieras que hacer eso.-Candy se volvió lentamente y él reconoció las lágrimas cuando lo miró.

—No pasa nada, Albert. Volvería a hacerlo. Todavía tengo el rancho.-El rancho de Terry. Renunciaría a cualquier cosa, ¿verdad? Haría cualquier cosa desagradable para conservar el rancho de su precioso Terry. Incluso casarse con él.

—Sí, todavía tienes el rancho.-Dio media vuelta y escapó a la oscuridad para fumar. Y pensar. El aire fresco de la montaña traspasó su ropa mientras el pesar se abría paso por su orgullo y dejaba a un lado sus sentimientos para pensar en los de Candy. No debía perder todo lo que significaba algo para ella, no le permitiría que hiciera más sacrificios. Y le devolvería el anillo de su padre. De alguna forma.

Si había conseguido el dinero suficiente para la letra y las semillas, seguramente Albert no tenía suficiente dinero en el banco, pero podía ganar el resto. Jed Wheeler no había querido que se fuera, le había dicho que podía conseguir a cualquier otro para limpiar, pero un pianista animaba el ambiente y hacía que la gente gastara más dinero.

En el pasado, Albert se había disciplinado para poder sobrevivir sin mucha comida. Con el sueño conseguiría lo mismo. Apagó el cigarrillo bajo la suela y se dirigió al granero a ensillar su caballo.

Candy no había imaginado que Albert se enfadaría tanto por el anillo. Había hecho lo que debía, no le había quedado otra elección. Se sumió en un sueño ligero. Albert regresó horas más tarde y se metió en la cama, oliendo a humo. ¿Dónde habría estado durante tanto tiempo? ¿En el salón?

Debió de quedarse dormido inmediatamente, porque su respiración se volvió pesada y regular, y relajó su cuerpo hasta pasar una pierna sobre las suyas. El contacto físico impidió que se volviera a dormir. No porque fuera desagradable, sino porque no lo era. Había echado de menos alguien con quien compartir la cama, alguien que la abrazara, alguien que disipara su soledad. Terry había sido una presencia sólida y reconfortante junto a ella de noche. A veces había recurrido a Candy, tocándola a través del camisón de algodón, besándola con ternura y reverencia, y uniendo sus cuerpos. En aquellos momentos le parecía sólo un dulce sueño.

Le había dicho a Albert que podía hacerlo. Tenía todo el derecho como su marido. Y él le había dicho que tendría que decirle cuándo estaba preparada, porque un hombre siempre lo estaba. ¿Qué habría querido decir? Deseó que consumara su matrimonio para que la espera terminara. La idea, y el roce de su pierna de vello áspero, creó sentimientos inquietantes que no sabía cómo interpretar. Si recurría a ella, Candy disfrutaría de su calor, de su peso, de su posesión. ¿Por qué? No era Terry.

Poco antes del amanecer se quedó dormida pensando que no le había dado friegas en la pierna aquella noche. Candy se despertó irritable a la mañana siguiente. Quemó la primera hornada de pastelillos y tuvo que tirarlos fuera. Incluso Capitán arrugó la nariz al acercarse a los discos chamuscados en el jardín, y Candy habló entre dientes mientras hacía más masa. Gus y Purdy comieron tan rápidamente como de costumbre y se fueron a realizar sus tareas. Albert se sirvió otra taza de café y se quedó de pie, mirando por la ventana de malla metálica.

—Hoy trabajaré en la valla del pasto sur —le dijo—. Volveré para el almuerzo —Candy restregó la fuente quemada—. ¿Estás bien?

Su voz, tan próxima, la sobresaltó. Dejó de desahogarse con el fregado y asintió. Albert estaba justo detrás de ella, y su aliento le acariciaba el cuello. Al recordar su pierna contra la suya y los pensamientos lujuriosos que había tenido, controló un hormigueo en el pecho. Las lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos, y supo que eran irracionales.

—¿Quieres que haga algo antes de irme?

—No.

—Está bien —Candy vio su mano y su brazo musculoso al dejar la taza vacía sobre el fregadero. Sus botas rozaron el suelo al apartarse—. Gracias por el desayuno.

La puerta se cerró a su espalda. Capitán ladró, y Candy dejó que las lágrimas se derramaran, preguntándose desde cuándo se había vuelto tan débil. Los hombres no hablaron mucho durante el almuerzo y parecieron contentos de salir de la casa. A la hora de la cena, Candy se recompuso y consiguió preparar una comida decente y entablar un poco de conversación.

Albert se marchó en cuanto se hizo de noche. Candy se sentó en la mecedora junto al fuego y escuchó el crepitar de la leña. ¿Así iba a ser su vida? ¿Un marido que trabajaba mucho y jugaba aún más? Le había prometido que no la avergonzaría con una cualquiera; no le había prometido no visitar los salones. De nuevo, se metió en la cama mucho después de medianoche, emanando el frío nocturno de su cuerpo.

—¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó en la oscuridad. Albert vaciló sólo un momento antes de contestar.

—En el Par de Ases.

—¿Has bebido?

—Tomé un par de cervezas.

—¿Era necesario?

—Pensé que sí.

—¿Eres un borracho, Albert Andrew?

—No, señora.

Candy se tumbó de costado lejos de él. No le daría la oportunidad de pegarse a ella aquella noche. Necesitaba dormir.

El sábado por la noche, Albert regresó aún más tarde de lo normal pero se levantó y se preparó para ir a la reunión del domingo sin que Candy se lo pidiera. Se había generado una nueva tensión entre ellos, producida por sus viajes nocturnos a la ciudad y el hecho de que Candy no sabía qué decir o hacer para corregir aquella situación.

Una vez más, Candy soportó las miradas y susurros y los desprecios deliberados y salían del pequeño lugar . El reverendo Baker los saludó afectuosamente.

—Me reuniré con ustedes a la hora de la comida —dijo, estrechando la mano de Albert y sonriendo a Candy. Albert lo había invitado en aquella ocasión.

—¿Por qué no viene ya con nosotros al rancho? — se ofreció Albert—. Yo lo llevaré a su casa por la tarde.

—Me parece una idea maravillosa. Así no tendré que alquilar una calesa. -Albert condujo a Candy por las escaleras del pórtico, apoyando la mano en su espalda. Elroy, ataviada con un vestido almidonado negro y toca a juego, estaba de pie con un grupo de amigas a la sombra de un roble joven. La persistencia con la que vestía de luto no debería haberla hecho sentirse incómoda por llevar su vestido de color melocotón con busto de pliegues que su madre le había enviado el invierno pasado, pero por la forma en que la miraban, parecía que sólo llevara puestas sus viejas enaguas rojas.

—Tengo entendido que Albert Andrew se pasa las noches en los salones — dijo una de ellas. Los dedos de Albert se pusieron tensos en su cintura.

—Terry nunca se manchó entrando en esos entornos tan vulgares —replicó otra, en voz lo bastante alta como para que la oyeran—. Claro que los padres de Terry lo criaron como era debido. -Candy dio un traspié y Albert la asió del brazo con fuerza y la condujo a la carreta. Levantó la vista para mirarlo, pero se había inclinado para hacerle un peldaño con las manos. El sombrero le ocultaba el rostro. Albert se apoyó en su hombro y aceptó su ayuda. No sabía qué decir.

—Albert...

—El reverendo vendrá dentro de poco — Albert volvió la cabeza hacia el lugar, entornando los ojos — . La mayoría de los feligreses ya se han ido.

—Albert —lo dijo en voz baja en aquella ocasión, casi como una reprimenda por su desafiante comentario.

—Aquí llega.

—Me sentaré en la parte de atrás para que pueda ir en el pescante contigo.

Recogiéndose la falda, pasó por encima del respaldo. El reverendo Baker se encaramó al asiento y se pusieron en camino. En el rancho, Candy puso la mesa con el mantel de hilo y la vajilla de porcelana y sirvió la comida que había dejado hecha aquella mañana. Gus y Purdy se unieron a ellos, y el reverendo Baker bendijo. El párroco se turnaba para comer con casi todas las familias de Aspen Grove. Si no había oído murmullos sobre Albert y ella hasta entonces, pronto lo haría. A Candy le sorprendería mucho que la comunidad le perdonara que comiera con ellos. ¡Seguro que tenían algo que decir al respecto! Tal vez sólo había que darles tiempo y acabarían aceptando su matrimonio. Pero ¿cómo podía esperar que acogieran a Albert cuando hasta ella tenía dudas sobre él? Cada vez estaba más enfadada con él por traicionar su confianza yendo todas las noches a los salones.

—Eres una buena cocinera, Candy —dijo el reverendo, terminando su tarta de melocotón y asiendo la taza de café con los bordes festoneados—. Gracias.

—Gracias por el cumplido, reverendo. Ha sido un placer.

—¿Podemos retirarnos para tener una pequeña charla entre hombres? — sugirió, guiñándole el ojo a Albert. Albert se puso en pie.

—Si nos disculpas.

—Por supuesto —Candy contempló cómo descolgaban los sombreros de las perchas que había junto a la puerta y salían de la cocina. Gus se ofreció a lavar los platos, así que Candy se puso su vestido de diario y los bombachos de Albert y ensilló un caballo. Daría un paseo y comprobaría cómo estaba el ganado. Montar siempre la hacía sentirse mejor. Hunt y Aldo habían ido a pasar la tarde con su familia, así que no se encontraría con ellos. Cabalgó a lo largo del arroyo, se dirigió al sur y divisó la nueva valla de Albert. No podía criticar su trabajo. Los postes parecían sólidos y había escogido árboles rectos y fuertes como estacas.

No imaginaba cómo podía haber trabajado tanto. Había elegido bien al pedirle que se casara con ella, ¿no? Candy siguió cabalgando, localizando al ganado en los pastos y alegrándose al ver lo mucho que habían crecido los terneros y su aspecto sano. Regresó al rancho a tiempo de preparar una cena ligera antes de ordeñar. Gus y Purdy se reunieron con ella.

—Su marido no ha vuelto después de llevar al párroco a la ciudad —dijo Gus.

Candy recibió la información asintiendo con irritación. Albert había empezado pronto si pensaba pasar la noche en el salón. ¿Acaso estaban abiertos los domingos? El ruido de un carromato llamó su atención y Candy detestó la sensación de alivio que experimentó al saber que Albert regresaba. Imaginó que tardaría un tiempo en cepillar y dar de comer a los caballos, así que su voz en el porche la sorprendió.

La puerta de malla se abrió y Candy levantó la vista. Lo que vio la dejó boquiabierta. Con un brazo, sostenía a una niña pequeña, y sus piernas enfundadas en medias blancas colgaban sobre la funda de sus pistolas. Llevaba un vestido azul con gorguera y una toca a juego. Bajo la toca, caían unos tirabuzones de color negro, y sus ojos de color violeta eran enormes y redondos y brillaban de lágrimas.

Albert cerró suavemente la puerta a sus espaldas y se adentró en la cocina, quitándose el sombrero para dejarlo en una de la perchas. La niña tenía una mano sobre la camisa de Albert, y cuanto más se acercaba Albert a Candy y a los dos hombres, con más fuerza la agarraba.

—Ésta es la mujer amable de la que te hablé —dijo Albert, tapando la mano de la niña con la suya. Candy desvió la mirada de la mano de Albert a su rostro, y luego al rostro de la niña.

Estaba mirando a Candy fijamente, y le temblaba el labio inferior. Tenía una piel de marfil, casi translúcida por su hermosura, y en contraste con aquella blancura sus labios eran brillantes y sonrosados como fresas silvestres. Era la niña más hermosa que Candy había visto nunca.

—Se llama Candy —dijo Albert, y por un minuto, Candy olvidó que le estaba hablando a la niña de ella—. Candy, ésta es Rose.

Rose. La niña que había prometido cuidar. Para siempre. Volvió a mirar a Albert y vio la urgencia y la desesperación en sus ojos. ¿Por qué la había llevado aquella noche, sin avisarla o...? ¿Habría muerto Elisa?

—Hola, Rose —dijo Candy con suavidad. De repente, recordó que tenían público—. Éstos son Gus y Purdy.

—Hola, pequeña —dijo Gus con un gesto de cabeza, y una sonrisa inesperada se dibujó en su rostro curtido. Rose no dijo nada, pero su mirada expresiva se movió de los dos hombres a Candy, notando de forma intuitiva su incomodidad. Luego apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Albert, ocultando su rostro.

—¿Tienes hambre, Rose?- La niña hundió su rostro en el cuello de Albert. Él la llevó a uno de los bancos y se sentó, colocándola a su lado. La niña no soltaba su camisa y Albert no quitaba el brazo de su cintura.

—¿Podemos quitarte el sombrero? —preguntó Albert.

—Es una toca —su voz, ahogada contra la camisa, parecía tan pequeña y delicada como ella.

—Cierto —dijo Albert, y le soltó el lazo y se la quitó. Llevaba el pelo recogido en lo alto de la cabeza y el resto caía en cascada sobre sus hombros en rizos brillantes. Los cinco comieron en silencio, y Rose tomó sólo lo que Albert consiguió introducir entre sus labios. Masticaba con la nariz pegada a las costillas de Albert, y a Candy la escena le resultó cómica y sonrió.

—Tengo algunas galletas —dijo, quitando los platos de la mesa—. Pero no creo que nadie se haya quedado con hambre.

—Yo sí —dijo Rose, mirando la mesa por primera vez.

—Creo que yo también —dijo Gus. Candy dejó el plato de galletas en la mesa y colocó un vaso de leche delante de Rose.

—Gracias.-Albert tomó una galleta del plato y la dejó sobre la mesa delante de la niña.

Si la quería, tendría que soltarlo. Rose se inclinó hacia delante, tomó la galleta y dio un mordisco, manteniendo su mirada vigilante en los adultos sentados alrededor de la mesa. Albert mantuvo el brazo alrededor de su espalda para que se apoyara en él, una seguridad que la niña parecía necesitar y que Candy no habría esperado que Albert percibiera. Lo miró bajo una nueva luz. Rose terminó la galleta, bebió la mitad de la leche y se apoyó en Albert. Gus recogió la mesa y luego Purdy y él salieron al granero.

—¿Dónde está el perro? —preguntó Rose. Candy había estado doblando su delantal e hizo una pausa, pero siguió como si no lo hubiera oído.

—Está fuera, en alguna parte —contestó Albert.

—¿Entra en la casa?

—Trae leña para el fuego y Candy le deja quedarse en la cocina.

—¿Puedo verlo? –Candy miró a Albert.

—Yo lo llamaré. Seguramente anda cazando ardillas.-Salió al porche de atrás y lo llamó por su nombre varias veces. Luego tocó la campana. Finalmente, Capitán apareció corriendo por el jardín a oscuras, con hojas pegadas al pelo. Candy se arrodilló y se las quitó, luego abrió la puerta de la cocina.

—Aquí está.-Capitán movió la cola, husmeó el aire y se acercó a Rose. Con los ojos muy abiertos, se acurrucó junto a Albert.

—¡Es muy grande!

—Sí que lo es —Albert giró sobre el asiento, colocó a Rose en su regazo y puso una mano bajo la barbilla de Capitán—. Quiere olerte. Así es como dice hola. Con sus diminutas manos extendidas bajo su barbilla, Rose contempló con recelo cómo el perro le olía la falda y las medias.

—Hola, perrito —dijo finalmente.

—Se llama Capitán.

—Mira —dijo Candy, acercándose hasta sentarse a una distancia segura sobre el mismo banco. Tomó una galleta del plato y la partió en dos, atrayendo la atención del perro—. Capitán, siéntate.-El perro se sentó de inmediato sobre sus cuartos traseros, barriendo el suelo con la cola y contemplando la galleta con expectación.

—Todavía no —dijo Candy con firmeza, y extendió el brazo para colocársela sobre el hocico—. Todavía no —repitió. El perro permaneció completamente inmóvil, manteniendo la galleta en equilibrio—. Ya —dijo Candy. Con un movimiento de sus enormes mandíbulas, Capitán lanzó la galleta al aire y la atrapó en la boca, tragándola de una sola vez. Rose emitió una risita de sorpresa y juntó las manos con emoción.

—¿Lo has visto? —le preguntó a Albert, poniéndole la mano en el rostro.

—Lo he visto —sonrió.

—¡Hazlo otra vez, Candy! ¡Hazlo otra vez!-Entre las risitas de deleite de Rose, Candy repitió el truco hasta que Albert declaró:

—Tenemos que parar o Capitán se pondrá malo con tantas galletas — luego se volvió a Candy—. ¿Cuánto tardaste en enseñarle ese truco?

—Capitán es el perro de Terry —dijo en voz baja—. Terry se lo enseñó.-Algo llameó en sus ojos. Albert miró al perro como si hubiese echado a perder el ánimo alegre que había confiado en crear.

—Será mejor que ordeñe las vacas.

—Yo lo haré. Ustedes quédense aquí —dijo Candy, levantándose.

Corrió al granero. Gus ya estaba ordeñando y había metido a los caballos en los establos.

—Gracias, Gus.

—Hay una bolsa y un baúl en la parte de atrás del carro.

—Iré por la bolsa. Albert podrá meter el baúl más tarde. ¿Puedes llevar tú la leche a la casa?

Gus asintió y llevó los cubos a la cocina. Candy tomó la bolsa, cubrió los cubos y deseó las buenas noches a Gus, sintiéndose ansiosa por hablar con Albert sobre los últimos acontecimientos. Lo encontró en el recodo de la cocina, sentado en el suelo con Rose dormida en sus brazos, nuevamente agarrada a su camisa como si de ello dependiera su vida. Capitán estaba echado junto a ellos. Albert levantó la vista con expresión confusa.

—¿Qué hago con ella?

—¿Va a quedarse?-Albert asintió. La niña estaba completamente vestida.

—Tal vez haya un camisón en la bolsa que he traído.

—Lo siento, me olvidé de meter sus cosas. Y los caballos...

—Gus ya se ha ocupado de ellos. Podrás meter el baúl en otro momento. Supongo que será mejor que le quitemos la ropa y pensemos dónde puede dormir.

—¿Qué tal el catre que hice en el ático? Puedo bajar las mantas. Sugiero que duerma en la cama contigo, yo dormiré aquí fuera...

—Creo que no le gusto.

—Le gustarás. Lo que pasa es que todo le resulta extraño y tiene miedo.

—Albert, ¿ha...?

— Hablaremos después de meterla en la cama —dijo, y se inclinó para colocar a Rose sobre el sillón acolchado. Luego tiró de la cuerda de la trampilla y después de bajar las mantas, hicieron juntos una cama blanda a una distancia segura del fuego que Albert había encendido antes.

Albert colocó a la niña sobre el grueso nido. Candy le quitó a Rose los zapatos y luego las medias. Albert fue por la bolsa que ella había dejado en la cocina y la dejó a su lado. Candy empezó a desabrocharle el vestido y a quitarle las enaguas a la niña dormida y Albert se puso de espaldas.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Candy, desviando la mirada a sus hombros anchos.

—Dándole un poco de intimidad.

—Está dormida, Albert. Además, sólo tiene... ¿cuántos años tiene?

—Cinco y medio. Cumple años a finales de noviembre.-Candy parpadeó al oírlo, pero dijo:—Date media vuelta y ayúdame.

—No, yo...

—Vamos, yo sola no puedo —Albert se volvió a regañadientes—. Vaya, te da

vergüenza — dijo con una sonrisa. Pero ayudó a Candy a ponerle el camisón y en pocos minutos la niña estaba echada y tapada con una sábana limpia que olía a aire libre. Capitán se acurrucó a su lado y se relajó con un suspiro canino. Candy intercambió una mirada con Albert.

—Tal vez el perro le haga compañía. Ya sabes, un cuerpo cálido en el que apoyarse por si se siente inquieta —sugirió. Candy lo sabía por experiencia. Había dormido con el animal desaliñado varias veces durante las largas y solitarias noches en las que Terry había estado ausente.

—Puede quedarse.

—Voy a salir un momento —dijo Albert, y se dirigió a la puerta de la cocina.

Candy entró en el dormitorio para cambiarse de ropa. Bajó la lámpara y al ir a cerrar las cortinas notó el resplandor anaranjado del cigarrillo de Albert al borde del jardín. Cerró las cortinas, se puso el camisón y se metió en la cama. Albert entró en la estancia minutos más tarde, cerrando la puerta con fuerza. Se quitó la funda de las pistolas y las metió debajo de la cama. Candy cerró los ojos y escuchó cómo se quitaba la ropa prenda a prenda, emitiendo un gemido ahogado. Candy se incorporó.

—No me he ocupado de tu pierna.-Albert estaba sentado al borde de la cama, con la espalda y los hombros desnudos, quitándose los pantalones.

—Nadie se había ocupado de ella antes de venir aquí, y no me pasó nada.

—Pero las compresas calientes te ayudan.

—Sí —dijo en voz baja.

Candy se dio cuenta en aquel momento de que estaba hablando a su espalda desnuda y de que sólo llevaba puestos sus calzoncillos de algodón blancos. Albert se incorporó y se dirigió a la palangana de agua que había sobre la cómoda, mirándola por el espejo. Candy desvió la mirada.

—¿Ahora a quién le da vergüenza mirar? — preguntó, riendo entre dientes.

—¿Voy por agua caliente y linimento? — Candy oyó cómo se lavaba.

—No —Albert se volvió y se sentó en el borde más alejado de la cama—.Mírame.

Candy sintió que el corazón le daba un pequeño vuelco. Mirarlo era más perturbador de lo que debería. Su sentido común se rebeló.

—Por favor —añadió Albert en voz suave—. Tenemos que hablar...

.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	8. Chapter 8

_**La esposa de Terry**_

_**Capítulo 8**_

_**Adaptación**_

* * *

Candy lo miró con sus ojos vulnerables de color esmeralda. Le habría ahorrado aquella situación si hubiera podido, pero ya estaba hecho. Había dado su palabra y una niña dependía de él.

—Elisa murió hoy, el reverendo vio el mensaje nada más llegar. Fui a casa de Rosa y la ayudé a disponerlo todo para el funeral.

—Lo siento, Albert. Sé que era amiga tuya.

—No la había visto desde hacía años —dijo, sin esperar o necesitar su comprensión—. Lamento que enfermara de esa manera, y siento que Rose perdiera a su madre. Pero no lo sientas por mí. Rose es la que necesita consuelo. De vez en cuando, Candy posaba la vista en su piel desnuda, pero hacía un esfuerzo por levantarla a sus ojos o bajarla a la colcha.

—De modo que va a quedarse aquí para siempre.

—Sí.

—¿Cuándo es el funeral?

—Mañana. Elisa no tenía a nadie a quien notificárselo, así que en cuanto construyan el féretro, el reverendo estará preparado.

—¿Llevarás a Rose?-La pregunta se le había pasado por la cabeza, pero no había tenido oportunidad de meditar en ella.

—¿Crees que debería ir?

—Supongo que sí. Llevamos a Jimmy y a Lilly al entierro de Terry. De lo contrario, ¿no se preguntará qué ha sido del cuerpo y todo eso?

—Supongo que sí. No sé que se hace con los niños —se pasó la mano por el pelo distraídamente.

—Supongo que nadie lo sabe, Albert. Se aprende sobre la marcha. Y mientras uno intente hacer lo que es mejor para ellos, no puede equivocarse mucho.-Sus ojos volvieron a mirarlo a la luz de la lámpara.

—No quiero que esto se interponga entre nosotros —dijo suavemente, refiriéndose a Rose.

—Lo sé —Candy habló con la misma honradez de siempre. Había sido él el que se había aprovechado. Como sabía que no lo despreciaba por su ascendencia, había imaginado que Candy no pensaría menos de Rose por la suya. Lo había dado por hecho.

Cielos, ¡qué hermosa era! Se había soltado el pelo y se lo había cepillado hasta hacerlo brillar. Los mechones de color oro caían en cascada sobre sus pálidos hombros. ¿Qué podía darle que fuera digno de ella? El anillo. Le devolvería el anillo de su padre. Y el rancho. Haría todo lo que estuviera en su poder para mejorarlo. Por Candy.

—Iré contigo, Albert.

—¿Cómo? —había perdido el hilo de la conversación.

—Mañana, al funeral.-Albert se sintió como si tuviera una piedra en el pecho y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por respirar.

—¿Estás segura?

— Sí. Será mejor si vamos los dos —Candy tenía razón. Si él iba solo, las malas lenguas hablarían. Asintió—. Ahora déjame que vea tu pierna —se puso en pie y se dirigió a la puerta—. El agua todavía está caliente, sólo tardaré un minuto.-Albert la asió de la muñeca y le impidió marchar. Candy contempló su mano y su pulso se aceleró en su cuello. El aroma a violetas lo embriagó, y cuando levantó sus ojos luminosos hacia él, su corazón amenazó con saltarle del cuerpo.

—Gracias —dijo llanamente.

—Iré por el agua y las toallas —repuso Candy. Albert la soltó y por un momento, ella no se movió. Finalmente, con un movimiento de faldas, abrió la puerta y se fue. Albert se quitó sus calzoncillos blancos y se cubrió con la sábana. Cuando Candy volvió, todavía estaba sentado a un lado de la cama. La ayudó a colocar el hule bajo la pierna, pero no se tumbó. Permaneció incorporado, contemplando el contorno de sus senos bajo el suave camisón de hilo, fijándose en cada leve movimiento con embelesamiento. La imagen de cubrirlos con sus manos casi le hizo gemir.

Suavemente, Candy le puso la toalla humeante sobre el muslo. Albert aguantó el dolor hasta que se disipó y se concentró en mirar sus cabellos. Quería extender el brazo y tocar aquellos mechones sedosos, quería saber si tenían un tacto igual de glorioso y cálido como el que parecía a la luz dorada.

—Lo siento —dijo Candy. Albert la miró a los ojos.

—¿Qué?

—Eso te ha dolido.-Comprendió que debía de haber emitido un sonido y movió la cabeza.

—No.-Candy le secó el muslo y extendió el brazo para tomar la botella de linimento.

—No —dijo Albert—. Esta noche no.

—Pero Albert...

— No —dijo con firmeza. Candy retiró la mano.

—¿Acaso he hecho algo...?

—Lo has hecho todo bien. Todo. Pero a mí me resulta intolerable.

—¿El qué, Albert? ¿El dolor?

—No, el dolor no. ¡Tú! ¡Esto! ¡Nosotros! — con un gesto de la mano la abarcó a ella con su camisón de hilo y a él desnudo, y sus dedos acabaron hundiéndose en su pelo con frustración y deseo insatisfecho. Maldiciendo, se quitó el hule de debajo de la pierna y lo echó a un lado. Se cubrió con las sábanas.

—Métete en la cama.

Candy recogió las cosas con obediencia, apagó la lámpara y subió a la cama. Candy olía tan maravillosamente como recordaba. Su pelo era grueso y suave como el terciopelo, como había imaginado hacía unos momentos. Candy pasó un brazo esbelto sobre su torso y sus senos se aplastaron contra su pecho. Con sólo la delgada capa de hilo separando sus cuerpos, el calor irradiaba entre ellos. Albert la giró y con avidez tomó en ella uno de sus senos. Candy apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y sus cabellos eran una caricia tentadora sobre su cara y cuello.

Gimió. Estaba tan duro y dispuesto como hacía semanas. Candy empujó su seno en la palma de su mano y emitió un gemido ansioso en lo profundo de su garganta. Su respiración agitaba el vello de su pecho.

Albert se puso de costado frente a ella. Bajo las sábanas, la atrajo hacia él con fuerza. Candy pasó el brazo alrededor de su cuello y su aliento cálido le acarició el oído. Con naturalidad, Albert introdujo las manos bajo el dobladillo de su camisón y lo levantó, deslizando los dedos por su piel cálida de satén, sobre su cadera bien definida y su cintura estrecha hasta encontrar su seno desnudo.

Candy se estremeció y apretó el rostro contra su cuello. Albert se inclinó sobre ella y bajó la mano, deslizando un dedo dentro y en torno a su ombligo. Candy cerró el puño en su pelo y presionó los labios sobre su cuello con un grito ahogado. Albert se colocó sobre ella. Sus cuerpos parecían estar hechos el uno para el otro, el de ella ansioso, cálido y dócil, el suyo inquieto. Nunca había sentido nada tan maravilloso, pleno y tentador al mismo tiempo. Nunca había hecho nada tan importante, tan intenso. Candy lo rodeó con las rodillas, envolviéndolo con su cuerpo y sujetándose con las manos alrededor de su cuello.

Aquello era un sueño hecho realidad. Albert se tomó su tiempo para deslizar las palmas de las manos por su piel, para disfrutar de sus curvas y texturas femeninas y despertar en ella suspiros de placer. La suavidad de su primera unión desapareció enseguida.

Todo el cuerpo de Candy se tensó contra él y hundió los dientes en su cuello. Albert nunca se había concentrado nunca tanto en nada como en reconocer las señales que su cuerpo le enviaba y en cómo intensificar su placer.

Albert la agarró con la mayor fuerza posible sin aplastarla, besó su sien húmeda, inspiró la fragancia extática de su pelo y se vació en su interior. Los temblores suaves de Candy lo envolvieron. Su cuerpo se relajó, pero con sus dedos le acariciaba los cabellos. Albert sintió cómo se le agarrotaba el muslo y se colocó en una posición más cómoda para los dos. La piel de Candy era cálida y húmeda contra la suya. El aroma a violetas y almizcle se mezcló de forma inconfundible y Albert sonrió junto a su pelo fragante.

Candy se bajó el camisón y se puso de costado. Albert la siguió, pegándose a ella por detrás, incapaz de pensar en un lugar mejor junto al que acurrucarse. Con su aroma en la cabeza y su cuerpo junto al suyo, se sumió en el sueño profundo.

Candy se despertó al amanecer, sintiendo el calor del cuerpo de Albert a la espalda. Ni siquiera había abierto los ojos cuando recordó lo ocurrido la noche anterior. El calor se extendió por su pecho y se ruborizó ante aquel recuerdo sorprendente. Sobre todo, se ruborizó por su propio comportamiento y reacciones. Tratando de no despertarlo, se soltó, estiró su camisón y salió con los pies descalzos para poner agua a calentar. Su cuerpo le dolía en puntos vergonzosos. Necesitaba darse un baño. El fuego estaba encendido y el agua empezaba a calentarse cuando Albert entró en la cocina. Candy no se volvió.

—Buenos días —dijo en voz baja.

—Buenos días.-Albert se acercó por detrás y ella se puso tensa sin pensarlo. No la tocó.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí.-Pasó un incómodo minuto.

—Iré a ordeñar las vacas.

Candy asintió, aliviada. Albert tomó su chaqueta y abrió y cerró la puerta. Rápidamente, Candy echó agua en una jarra y pasó delante de la niña dormida para entrar en su habitación. Cerró la puerta, se quitó el camisón arrugado y se dio un baño utilizando la palangana y las toallas.

Su cuerpo no parecía el mismo. Olía de forma diferente, se sentía diferente... infiel. Pero eso era una locura. Terry estaba muerto. Había amado a Terry y nunca había creído que aceptaría a otro hombre en su cama o en su cuerpo. Su cuerpo traicionero. Se vistió rápidamente, como si al cubrirse pudiera ocultar o cambiar lo sucedido. Llevaba demasiado tiempo sola. Además, se había hecho a la idea desde el principio.

Hasta le había dado a Albert permiso. Y la noche anterior... la noche anterior, con sus sorprendentes reacciones, hasta lo había incitado. Bueno, ya estaba hecho. Podrían poner fin a la tensión de esperar y seguir adelante con sus vidas, con sus metas. Había sido razonable. Se repitió aquella idea cuando los hombres se presentaron a desayunar, pero siguió sin poder mirar a Albert a los ojos. De soslayo, vio cómo tomaba los huevos y bebía su café.

Se oyó un grito en la otra habitación y Albert se levantó del banco y dobló el recodo. Candy lo siguió a paso más lento, y lo descubrió de pie con la niña sollozando entre sus brazos, con el rostro enterrado junto a su cuello.

— ¡Quiero a mi mamá! —gimió Rose.

—Ya lo sé —dijo Albert en voz baja, dándole unas palmaditas torpes en la espalda—. Lo sé.-Candy se permitió mirarlo a los ojos y vio sólo preocupación... y la impotencia que había visto antes.

—Rose —dijo Candy—. Tú y yo nos tenemos que arreglar para la ceremonia de hoy. ¿Te gustaría que te pusiera lazos en el pelo?

—Quiero a mi mamá —volvió a decir.

—Creo que te lavaremos primero y luego podrás tomar un par de huevos. ¿Te gusta el chocolate caliente?-La niña se restregó los ojos con los nudillos y asintió.

—Bien. Estaremos bien, Albert.-Los dos se miraron. Candy sabía que confiaba en ella para cuidar a la niña, pero que vacilaba sólo porque no quería que Rose se asustara por no estar él allí. La niña parecía sentirse segura a su lado. Candy se identificaba con aquella sensación.

—Voy a dejarte con Candy para que te dé de comer y te vista —dijo Albert, y se inclinó para dejarla con los pies desnudos sobre el suelo. Con ojos tan grandes como platos y el labio inferior temblando, Rose vio cómo se volvía y se alejaba a la cocina. Segundos después, la puerta se abrió y se cerró. Los ojos azules se posaron con cautela en el rostro de Candy.

—Bueno, pequeña, será mejor que nos acostumbremos a estar juntas — dijo Candy.

Rose no dijo una palabra mientras Candy le daba de desayunar, la vestía y cepillaba su pelo rubio brillante. No dijo nada hasta que Albert no regresó para cambiarse de ropa, y luego preguntó dónde estaba el perro.

Albert se sirvió una taza de café. Candy lo observó, de espaldas como estaba junto al fogón, con la camisa de Terry ceñida sobre sus anchos hombros y una mano en la cadera, y un hormigueo de excitación le recorrió el pecho. El recuerdo de lo que habían hecho al amparo de la oscuridad nocturna la sorprendía y la emocionaba al mismo tiempo, y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por controlarse por si acaso daba media vuelta y la sorprendía mirándolo.

El sol no había salido aquella mañana. Buscó un abrigo para Rose y encontró un jersey largo de lana mientras Albert se ponía su traje. Albert y ella se pusieron sendos sombreros y chaquetas y los tres subieron a la carreta de camino a la ciudad. El reverendo Baker, Rosa Casáis, Jed Wheeler y otros dueños de los salones fueron los únicos que se reunieron con ellos para asistir al breve funeral.

Candy contempló a los presentes, escuchó cómo el reverendo leía un pasaje de la Biblia y no pudo soportar ver que el entierro terminaba sin una canción o un gesto convencional de algún tipo. El Reverendo Baker también miró a su alrededor. Albert se quedó contemplando el féretro que habían bajado al fondo de la sepultura mientras sostenía de forma incansable a Rose. Candy sintió que el corazón le latía con fuerza, pero abrió la boca y empezó a cantar.

Para su absoluta sorpresa y deleite, Albert se unió a ella con una voz clara de barítono que resonó por la colina mecida por el viento. Rosa y el reverendo se unieron a ellos y, después de tres estrofas, permanecieron en silencio durante varios minutos.

Jed y los demás hombres se separaron y se alejaron hacia la calle principal de la ciudad. Rosa abrazó a Rose y a Albert.

—Ya estoy haciendo las maletas —le dijo a Albert—. Royce Parks vendrá a buscarme pasado mañana.

—Bueno, buena suerte —dijo Albert—. Espero que seas feliz con él. —Cinco hijos me mantendrán ocupada — dijo con una sonrisa de pesar—. Seguramente no tendré tiempo para preocuparme por ser feliz —deslizó una mano por el pelo de Rose—. Cuida bien de ella.

—Lo haré —prometió Albert.-Rosa se volvió, tomo la mano enguantada de Candy y le brindó una sonrisa afectuosa que dejó ver un diente torcido.

—Disfruta de tu nueva familia —dijo dándole un apretón—. Y no te conformes con nada menos de lo que quieres en la vida.

—Gracias —dijo Candy—. Te deseo lo mejor en tu matrimonio.-Con los labios apretados, Rosa asintió. Se volvió y se alejó. Finalmente, el reverendo también se fue.

Albert le hizo una seña a Candy y subieron al carromato de regreso al rancho. El sol apareció entre las nubes al llegar a su propiedad, y Rose se había quedado dormida junto al costado de Candy. Albert la llevó a la cama y se puso la ropa de trabajo.

—No sabía que supieras cantar —dijo Candy cuando cruzaba la cocina. Albert observó cómo el lazo del delantal de Candy caía graciosamente sobre sus nalgas redondeadas y recordó su piel sedosa.

—No sé muchos cantos —contestó— . Escogiste uno que me sabía.

Se colocó detrás de ella y Candy se movió como si se sintiera incómoda con su proximidad. Albert permaneció a pocos centímetros de distancia, con los labios junto a su oído. Desde donde estaba, pudo ver cómo el rubor se extendía por su mejilla de marfil. ¿Acaso estaba avergonzada por lo que habían hecho? ¿Todavía lo veía como un extraño?

—Ni siquiera te he besado —dijo, dándose cuenta de ello al tiempo que lo decía. No la había cortejado, no la había iniciado lentamente a una relación física, y en aquellos momentos lamentaba la falta de preparación romántica. La piel de Candy se puso más colorada que nunca. Deliberadamente se apartó de él, sin decir nada. Tal vez había sido mejor para ella, pensó Albert. Había conocido a prostitutas que no besaban a sus clientes. ¿Acaso un beso era demasiado íntimo para Candy? ¿Los reservaba sólo para Terry?

—Los besos son para los amantes... ¿es eso lo que estás pensando? —le preguntó, sin ocultar el resentimiento en su voz.

Candy sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco en el pecho y la vergüenza se adhería a su piel. No había pensado nada, ¡no sabía qué pensar!

—¿Qué somos nosotros? —preguntó Albert.

No sabía qué eran. Ya no estaba segura de nada, y menos de sus sentimientos. Oyó cómo sus botas resonaban por el suelo hacia el perchero. La puerta se abrió y se cerró, y Albert desapareció. Candy exhaló el aire que había estado conteniendo y se llevó la mano al corazón. Cerró los ojos y una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla.

En silencio, para no despertar a Rose, entró en la habitación y abrió el baúl al pie de la cama. Tocó el cepillo de Terry, su navaja, su taza, y tomó el fajo de cartas, tratando de recordar, mortificándose. Había hecho lo que debía, lo que Terry hubiese querido que hiciera. Se había aferrado a su sueño con todo su ser y conservaba su recuerdo y su rancho.

Entonces, ¿por qué tuvo que mirar dos veces a los cabellos prendidos en el cepillo, tratando de recordar su color exacto? ¿Por qué la imagen de un pelo rubio brillante y manos grandes y callosas aparecía en primer plano en su mente? Candy apretó las cartas contra su pecho, tratando de captar de nuevo su importancia y los sentimientos que encerraban, pero sólo oyó las palabras de Albert. «Los besos son para los amantes... ¿Qué somos nosotros?»...

.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**Chiquito, pero sustancioso, jajaja.**

**Hasta la próxima...**


	9. Chapter 9

_**La esposa de Terry**_

_**Capítulo 9**_

_**Adaptación**_

* * *

El cielo estaba oscuro y el gris de las nubes cargadas de lluvia se cernía sobre el paisaje. Albert caminó hacia el granero, no muy ansioso de pasar tiempo con los hombres y al mismo tiempo no queriendo imponer a Candy su presencia. Recogió y soltó la cuerda nueva que había estado arrastrando con su caballo durante semanas con la esperanza de suavizarla. El cáñamo estaba flexible y, satisfecho, la enrolló, la colgó de un clavo y desensilló su caballo. Apoyado sobre un barril en el umbral del granero, untó de grasa el cuero mientras caían las primeras gotas de lluvia sobre el suelo polvoriento. Aquel día se había despertado más relajado y mejor que hacía mucho tiempo.

El recuerdo del cuerpo ansioso de Candy y de su unión inesperadamente satisfecha hacía que se sintiera feliz consigo mismo. Pero su vergüenza y la manera en que lo eludía había disminuido aquel placer. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Acaso lo lamentaba? Ella había sido la que había sugerido que satisficiera sus necesidades con ella, y no lo habría hecho de no haber sabido que estaba tan ansiosa y dispuesta como él.

Pero cuanto más lo pensaba, más seguro estaba que no la había presionado. No sabía quién de los dos había iniciado el acto en realidad, había sido una unión gradual y mutua, y Candy había participado voluntariamente. No era tan necio como para creer que la había forzado. Aunque tal vez su análisis era injusto. Tal vez no le había gustado.

Albert recordó, sus movimientos ansiosos, la forma en que se agarraba a él. No, le había gustado. El paño grasiento se quedó inmóvil sobre el cuero. Se quedó mirando la silla gastada. Le había gustado. Su debilidad por ella lo perturbó sólo de recordarlo.

Pero otro pensamiento amenazó con devorar su placer fugaz. Tal vez en la oscuridad de la noche Candy podía fingir que él era Terry. Y durante el día tenía que verlo tal como era.

La idea lo sacudió como un golpe en el pecho. Le hizo un nudo en el estómago y se sintió enfermo. Se puso en pie, tomó la lata de grasa y la arrojó contra un poste de madera con todas sus fuerzas. Con un ruido seco frustrante, la lata golpeó la madera y cayó al suelo. Capitán apareció desde el fondo del granero y olisqueó los tobillos de Albert.

Albert contempló al perro de Terry. Contempló el granero de Terry y las sábanas de lluvia que caían sobre la casa de Terry. Terminó rápidamente de engrasar la silla, colocó los utensilios en las baldas y ensilló un caballo. No se le había perdido nada allí, sería mejor que fuera a la ciudad. Allí era donde todos estarían hasta que amainara o lloviera con tanta intensidad que tendrían que ir al río a rescatar a las reses que hubieran quedado atrapadas en el lodo.

Se puso el sombrero y montó sobre su caballo, cabalgando a paso lento por delante de la casa. Vio la luz en la ventana, el humo que emergía de la chimenea, y como si un fantasma lo persiguiera, hostigó a la yegua al galope en dirección a Aspen Grove.

Candy no podía decir que le sorprendiera que Albert no se hubiese presentado para cenar. No se había quedado en casa las noches anteriores a la llegada de Rose, pero había confiado en que la presencia de la niña lo incitara a quedarse. Evidentemente, le daba lo mismo.

—¿Dónde está Albert? —Rose estaba sentada junto al fuego, con su omnipresente muñeca de trapo en el regazo. Candy levantó la vista del vestido que estaba remendando.

—Ha ido a la ciudad.

—¿Cuándo volverá?

—Seguramente tarde. Después de que te hayas acostado —«Después de que yo me haya acostado». El labio inferior de la niña tembló al oír la respuesta y Candy se castigó por su inconsciencia. Hundió la aguja en la tela y dejó a un lado la falda—. ¿Qué quieres que hagamos para pasar el tiempo en esta noche de lluvia? Rose se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué hacían tú y tu madre a estas horas?

—Mamá trabajaba de noche.

—Ah —Candy se mordió el labio. Desde luego no se estaba ganando su favor de aquella manera—. Bueno, yo trabajo durante el día, así que tú y yo tendremos tiempo para estar juntas durante la noche.

—¿Y Albert? ¿Estará aquí?-Candy deseó tener una respuesta. Deseó saber qué lo impulsaba a ir a la ciudad todas las noches.

—No lo sé. A veces. ¿Qué te gustaría hacer? ¿Quieres que te lea?-Rose se sentó sobre el peldaño y se colocó sus faldas con cuidado. Candy abrió el cajón del aparador de su abuela y sacó el libro de los cuentos de Charles Perrault que Lilly había dejado allí.

Deslizó los dedos por la cubierta y se sorprendió echando de menos las visitas de Annie, Archie y de la niña. Sus cuñados nunca se quedaban mucho tiempo, dado que la casa les parecía demasiado austera, pero al menos la familia había sido una distracción en las tardes. Apartó a un lado aquel recuerdo, abrió el libro y empezó a leer. Rose escuchó educadamente, acariciando de vez en cuando su muñeca de trapo. A mitad de El gato con botas. Candy se calló.

—¿Te gusta la historia? —Rose asintió con somnolencia—. ¿Quieres que dejemos el resto para mañana?

—Está bien.-Candy le sirvió a la niña un vaso de leche y se puso una taza de café. Comieron las pocas galletas que quedaban.

—¿Puede entrar Capitán esta noche? —preguntó Rose.

—¿A dormir contigo? —la niña asintió—. Supongo que no hace daño a nadie durmiendo aquí.

Salieron al granero y Capitán las encontró cuando regresaban a la casa. Candy le puso a Rose el camisón y se tomó su tiempo cepillando su pelo rubio en ondas brillantes y trenzándolo. Finalmente, la metió en el catre.

—Si Albert viene, dile que he sido buena —dijo Rose.

—Ya lo sabe.

—Sí, pero díselo de todas formas.

—¿Por qué, Rose?-La niña se encogió de hombros.

—Porque mamá dijo que debía portarme bien con él.-Candy tomó uno de los rizos que habían escapado a las trenzas.

—Se lo diré.-

Rose le brindó una media sonrisa y se tumbó de costado con la muñeca bajo la barbilla. Candy le acarició el pelo con ternura, deseando poder consolar mejor a la niña. Tal vez necesitaba hablar del funeral. Candy no sabía qué decirle. Albert debía estar allí con ella. Qué desconsiderado al abandonarla cuando más lo necesitaba. Candy siguió cavilando hasta enojarse profundamente. Luego se preguntó si realmente estaba enfadada con él por haber dejado a Rose o por haberla dejado a ella. Por las dos cosas.

Por razones que no se atrevía a examinar, ella también se sentía abandonada. Albert era su marido, y tenía todo el derecho del mundo a esperar que se comportara como tal. Rose se había quedado dormida, así que Candy comprobó el fuego y se retiró a su habitación para acostarse.

Llevaba un tiempo dormitando cuando se despertó con el ruido de Albert al desnudarse y del colchón al hundirse bajo su peso. Olía a lluvia y levemente a humo, pero no detectó rastro de alcohol.

No podía decir por qué descansaba mejor cuando estaba a su lado. Era como si su casa estuviera en orden cuando él regresaba, así que, olvidando el enfado, dejó que el sueño volviera a reclamarla.

Apenas había cerrado los ojos cuando la mano de Albert se hundió en su pelo y sus dedos le acariciaron la mejilla. Instintivamente, levantó la mano hasta cubrir la suya y movió el rostro contra su palma. El calor se extendió por sus entrañas ante aquella suave caricia y su corazón empezó a latir con frenesí.

Se debatió entre el éxtasis y la culpabilidad, y el placer sensual y la necesidad imperiosa ganaron. Dio media vuelta y se apretó contra su cuerpo fuerte. Albert tiró con fuerza de su cabeza y levantó su rostro hacia él, encontrando sus labios en la oscuridad y cubriéndolos con los suyos. Para ser un primer beso, no fue vacilante ni curioso sino exigente y voraz. Aquella urgencia entre ellos era nueva y vergonzosa para ella, pero Candy controló sus recelos devolviéndole el beso y perdiéndose en aquella gratificación sensual.

No sabía a alcohol, sino a Albert y ligeramente a menta. Sus labios eran firmes e insistentes, y acogió su beso al tiempo que negaba en algún rincón distante de su mente que no debería hacerlo. Albert la besó largamente, haciendo una pausa para saborear sus labios, su barbilla, su mejilla. La besó con lenta y tierna persuasividad, borrando la cautela de su mente y la resistencia de su cuerpo, y Candy recordó sus palabras: «Los besos son para los amantes».

Su lengua la incitó a separar los labios y la besó profundamente y con deliciosa exhaustividad. Candy nunca había estado tan agitada. Se removió contra él, y Albert colocó una rodilla entre sus muslos, un pobre sustituto para su deseo, pero ella emitió un sonido de apreciación.

Albert atormentó sus pechos a través del camisón de algodón hasta que Candy deseó gritar de frustración. Y entonces sus manos iniciaron su maravilloso viaje por debajo de la prenda, a lo largo de su piel hipersensible, poniéndole los nervios de punta.

Candy se aferró a sus hombros y lo colocó sobre ella, dentro de ella. No existía nada salvo ellos dos y aquella búsqueda salvaje por la liberación. Su posesión desató una oleada inesperada de placer y Candy sollozó junto a su boca.

—Di mi nombre —le pidió Albert con urgencia, tomando su mandíbula en una sola mano. Candy luchó por hallar un pensamiento coherente.

—Albert —susurró.

—Otra vez.

—Albert —en aquella ocasión la palabra fue un ronco susurro.

—Otra vez.

Candy dijo su nombre una vez más y Albert se adentró en ella con fuerza, como si quisiera hacerse pedazos en su interior, y el cabecero de metal de la cama golpeó la pared. Candy se agarró a las sábanas buscando cierta estabilidad. Albert gimió. Candy susurró su nombre. Albert se deslizó a su costado y la rodeó con fuerza con sus brazos. Y Candy lloró. Liberó sus emociones y su placer, y algo más profundo que su unión física.

—¿Te he hecho daño? —preguntó con desolación en la voz.

—No.

Albert la besó en la sien y le acarició el pelo, y bajo la palma de su mano, su corazón se ralentizó. En el exterior, la lluvia caía con fuerza.

Una punzada de culpabilidad la acució al pensar en las cartas del baúl que estaba al pie de la cama, pero Candy apartó aquel pensamiento de la cabeza y se concentró en la suavidad del colchón, en el calor y la fuerza de los brazos de Albert y en el olor estimulante de su piel. Allí tenía a alguien que la abrazaba. Alguien con quien compartir las noches. No se sentiría culpable por ello.

Al día siguiente, Purdy se quedó en la casa con Rose mientras Gus, Albert y Candy cabalgaban en busca de las reses, una tarea más propia de la primavera. Con cuidado, inspeccionaron las zonas pantanosas hasta hallar a los animales que se habían adentrado demasiado en la orilla y habían quedado atrapados en el lodo.

Candy llamó a los hombres al ver la cabeza y los cuernos de un novillo visibles por encima del agua. El caballo rucio de Albert había demostrado ser el más hábil para tirar de una cuerda sin ponerse nervioso, así que Albert se estiró y lanzó el lazo alrededor de los cuernos de la res. Ató la cuerda al saliente de su silla y urgió a su caballo a dar marcha atrás. Los impulsos de la res ayudaron al rucio, y pronto remolcaron al animal a la orilla. Albert dejó caer la cuerda de inmediato.

En cuanto el novillo se enderezó, cargó sobre él, y Albert se alejó al galope y observó cómo el animal sacudía la cabeza y encontraba un arbusto en el que quitarse el lazo. Candy se dirigió a caballo para recogerla y se la entregó a Albert. Sus manos enguantadas rozaron las suyas.

—Buen trabajo, vaquero.

Cielos, a Albert le encantaba su sonrisa. Incluso con el pelo escondido bajo el sombrero empapado y con un impermeable el doble de grande que ella, era lo más bonito que había visto nunca. No se lo dijo. Ya sabía que se sentía incómoda con cualquier expresión de su mutua atracción o cualquier palabra de naturaleza íntima. Su manera de pensar era todavía un enigma para él, pero su miedo de que tuviera que imaginarlo como Terry se había disipado. Tal vez no fingiera que era Terry, pero sin duda deseaba que fuera él quien estuviera a su lado. Había amado a su primer marido. Aquel hecho le hacía daño siempre que lo pensaba. Albert se adelantó a lo largo del río para buscar terneros o reses más débiles. Candy cabalgó a su lado.

—Rose preguntó por ti anoche.

—¿Qué dijo?

—Quería saber dónde estabas y si pasarías las noches con nosotras.

—¿Qué le dijiste?

—No sabía qué decirle, Albert. Intenté tranquilizarla diciéndole que algunas noches estarías en casa. Albert no dijo nada. Por debajo del ala de su sombrero, se limitó a estudiar el paisaje con ojo atento.

—Es una niña muy buena, Albert, pero creo que necesita pasar algún tiempo contigo ahora mismo. Eres la única persona en quien confía. Eres su único consuelo en el mundo que ha perdido de repente. Seguramente necesita hablar de su madre.

—Haré lo que pueda.-Ninguna explicación. Ninguna excusa. Ninguna promesa. Irritada, Candy desvió la mirada. Reunieron a unos cuantos terneros y ya se dirigían de vuelta a los rebaños cuando Candy volvió a hablar.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer con Rose cuando vayamos a los pastos de las montañas a recoger el ganado?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que nunca he tenido que cuidar antes de una niña. Trabajaba con el ganado como todo el mundo. Estamos demasiado faltos de manos para que me quede en la casa con ella.

—¿Y quién se queda para hacer las tareas?

—Purdy. A él le cuesta más montar.

—Rose puede venir a acampar con nosotros. Se quedará en el carromato de las provisiones. Gus será el que lo lleve, ¿no?

—Él y uno de los hombres del rancho Barra Dieciséis.

—Así estaremos con ella todas las noches. Hay una reunión pasado mañana en el Doble U para ver cómo recorreremos el territorio. Todo el mundo está falto de manos. Acamparemos en los lugares acostumbrados.

—Será mucho mejor que durante la guerra —dijo Candy—. Apenas conseguíamos mantener vivo al ganado hasta la primavera para poder vender algo. Y la mitad de las reses no están marcadas. Tendremos que fiarnos unos de los otros para separarlas con justicia este año. Albert tiró de las riendas cerca de un risco de piedra rojiza y Candy se detuvo a su lado.

—Entonces, ¿te parece bien?-Candy volvió la cabeza para mirarlo.

—¿El qué?

—Que Rose acampe con nosotros.

—Supongo que no tenemos elección, ¿no? —la elección había sido de Albert al aceptar la responsabilidad de la niña. Como si leyera sus pensamientos, le dijo:

—¿Te molesta su presencia? ¿O el trabajo extra?-Candy miró en su interior y respondió con sinceridad.

—No, Albert. No me molesta. Agradezco su compañía. Albert se ajustó el sombrero, un gesto innecesario pero automático para cubrir su reacción a aquel comentario. Hincó los talones en su caballo y apretó el paso.

Albert pasó la noche en la ciudad. Pero en aquella ocasión, no la despertó cuando se metió en la cama. Pasó una semana larga y agotadora hasta que la lluvia paró, el sol salió y empezaron a reunir al ganado. Hunt y Aldo cabalgaron con los demás vaqueros para localizar e identificar a las reses perdidas. Gus y Lem Higgings levantaron el campamento. Los dos hombres mayores distraían a Rose mientras cocinaban, cuidaban de las heridas de los hombres y encendían los fuegos.

Después de perseguir al ganado, oler los hierros candentes y ver cómo descornaban a los animales, Candy no comió mucho aquella primera noche. Aldo y Hunt se habían ido al rancho Barra Dieciséis a jugar al póquer, y Gus y Lem estaban fregando los cacharros. Albert, en cambio, leía Alicia en el país de las maravillas para Rose. Desde que Candy le había hablado, había hecho un esfuerzo para pasar tiempo con la niña. En ocasiones hasta le había cepillado el pelo hasta que se quedaba medio dormida.

Candy lo observó mientras leía a la niña, parando para contestar sus incesantes preguntas. Contra su voluntad, sus pensamientos vagaron a las noches de la semana anterior en las que había vuelto a casa y no la había tocado. Debería alegrarse por no sentir la culpabilidad enloquecedora que había seguido a sus dos encuentros apasionados.

Sólo tenía sus experiencias con Terry para comparar lo que había pasado entre Albert y ella, y la comparación la avergonzaba. Había sido feliz con Terry. Lo había amado. Habían mantenido una relación respetuosa y correcta. Albert, en cambio, la volvía loca.

No se había casado con él por amor. Los detalles físicos de su matrimonio debían ser breves y prácticos, no perturbadores y memorables... y desde luego, no inolvidables. El hecho de que estuviera pensando en ellos en aquel mismo momento estaba mal. ¿Qué le pasaba? Se levantó y fue a ayudar a Lem a secar los platos. Luego, Gus se alejó en dirección al Círculo G para ver cómo estaba Purdy. Albert cerró el libro y colocó a la niña en su regazo. Rose acariciaba de vez en cuando la falda de la muñeca que raras veces soltaba.

—¿Vas a irte esta noche? —preguntó, y Candy aguzó el oído para escuchar su respuesta.

—Tenía intención de hacerlo.

—¿Adonde vas?

—Tengo cosas de las que ocuparme en la ciudad. Cosas de mayores.

—Tal vez pueda ir contigo.-Albert observó su rostro.

—No lo creo. Tienes que quedarte aquí a dormir.

—No estoy cansada.

Candy observó la expresión suave de Albert. Rose le brindó una de sus miradas suplicantes de ojos azules y Albert la colocó sobre su otra pierna.

—No tengo que irme hasta más tarde.-La niña dio saltos de alegría y le dio unas palmaditas en la mejilla con una sonrisa más brillante que las estrellas del cielo.

Candy sirvió café para Albert y para ella y se sentó junto a ellos frente al fuego. El cuerpo le dolía por todas partes y se sentó con un gemido. En seguida pensó en la pierna de Albert. No parecía cojear mucho a pesar del esfuerzo al que la estaba sometiendo.

—¿Qué tal está tu pierna?

—Aguanta. Me he puesto linimento todas las noches.

—Me había dado cuenta de que la botella no estaba.

—¿La necesitas?

—No me importaría ponerme un poco sobre los hombros.

—Yo te lo pondré antes de que te acuestes.-Candy accedió con un gesto de cabeza.

—Albert no va a ocuparse de sus asuntos hasta más tarde —dijo Rose. Candy sonrió y asintió. Albert y ella se miraron. Candy se mortificó por la dirección que tomaban sus pensamientos sólo con mirarlo.

—¿Por qué no puede venir Capitán a acampar con nosotros? —preguntó la niña.

—Capitán se queda en el rancho para cuidar de la casa y del granero — explicó Candy. Terry no había tenido tiempo antes de la guerra de acostumbrar al perro a las vacas. Y Candy tendía a mimar al animal en lugar de adiestrarlo.

—¿Cuándo podré montar a caballo?

—Podrás montar conmigo un rato mañana por la mañana —dijo Albert. Los ojos de la niña se abrieron como platos.

—¿En tu caballo?

—Sí.

—¿Cómo se llama? —sonrió Rose.

Albert miró a Candy. El caballo que prefería era suyo. Después de montar a varios había elegido el rucio por su pisada segura y su temperamento. Candy se encogió de hombros.

—No tiene nombre, que yo sepa. No nació en el rancho. Supongo que Albert tendrá que ponerle un nombre.

—¿Qué tal Gris? —preguntó Rose.

—En realidad no es gris —dijo Albert—. Lo parece, pero su piel es negra y su pelo entrecano. Se pondrá más clara a medida que se haga mayor.

—Entonces, ¿qué? —preguntó se quedó pensando por un momento.

—Risueño —dijo con una sonrisa.

—¿Risueño? —Rose soltó una risita y Candy se unió a sus carcajadas. Albert les habló de un caballo del ejército en el que había montado durante la guerra que solía morderle el hombro cuando bajaba la guardia. A pesar de negar que estaba cansada, Rose se acurrucó contra Albert y cerró los ojos. En poco tiempo, se quedó dormida. Albert la llevó a su catre de mantas y regresó con el linimento.

—Suéltate el botón de la camisa —dijo.

Candy miró a su alrededor y vio que Lem ya se había acostado y estaba roncando debajo del carromato. La vergüenza no era tan fuerte como para prescindir de cierto alivio para sus músculos doloridos, así que se desabrochó la camisa de fieltro y la dejó caer sobre sus brazos.

Albert bajó los tirantes de su combinación de los hombros y Candy sintió estremecimientos por su cuello y por la espalda al sentir su roce. Segundos después, sus dedos duros y callosos extendieron el linimento por su piel. Candy cerró los ojos y se rindió a aquel calor penetrante y a sus manos fuertes. Luego sonrió para sí.

—¿Qué tiene tanta gracia? —su voz junto a su oído la sorprendió. No se había dado cuenta de que Albert se había inclinado hacia delante para ver su rostro.

—Si hubiera sabido que lo único que hacía falta para que te quedaras esta noche era una mirada suplicante, le habría dicho a Rose que te cautivara mucho antes. Sus manos se paralizaron. Candy se volvió y vio que no estaba sonriendo. Colocó su mano sobre la suya.

—¿Albert?

— No voy porque quiera —dijo con voz ronca.

—Entonces, ¿por qué vas? —preguntó—. Nadie te obliga.-Albert retiró las manos y ella se volvió mientras ponía el corcho a la botella.

—¿Albert?-Dejó la botella a un lado y se puso en pie. Luego tomó su chaqueta de cuero, que estaba junto a sus mantas.

—Por favor, no te vayas esta noche.

Se quedó inmóvil. Se irguió sin tomar la chaqueta y lentamente, se volvió para mirarla. Candy no se había subido la camisa y su mirada rozó sus hombros, su pelo, su rostro. Su rendición fue evidente en la manera tierna en la que la contemplaba incluso antes de asentir.

—Está bien.-Candy dio unos pasos hacia él, sorprendiéndose a sí misma con su atrevimiento.

—Bésame —le dijo...

.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola niñas hermosas! Estuve pensando poner esto al final, pero no quise que empezaran a leer pensando que no había actualizado para tenerlas a la expectativa. La verdad es que desde el Lunes en la mañana, me enfermé, dice el doctor que fue una reacción viral, tipo varicela o algo así, porque a mi ya me dio. Lo cierto es que, acá entre nos, ni él supo que tenía, jajaja. Gracias a Dios creo que ya estoy un poquitín mejor, al menos ya no me han salido más de esas cosas, jeje. Y bueno, me sentía muy cansada y etc,etc, el martes me la pase durmiendo y hasta ahora me animé a actualizar. Mil disculpas por no hacerlo antes, sobre todo para aquellas niñas que me pedían la actualización diaria, nuevamente perdón. Gracias a JUDITH por tus deseos, lamentablemente no estoy muy bien. **

**Pero menos plática y más trabajo, aquí les dejo el capítulo 10, espero que les guste. Y si me da tiempo empezaré a trabajar en el 11, para ver si lo puedo subir hoy mismo. Las quiero a todas. Sin más palabras, hay les va...**

**.**

_**La esposa de Terry**_

_**Capítulo 10**_

_**Adaptación**_

* * *

_**.**_

_._

La expresión de Albert cambió de tierna a vacilante. Miró hacia el carromato, pero dio un paso hacia el frente, la asió por los antebrazos y bajó la cabeza hacia la suya. Candy percibió la cautela en sus manos y en sus labios. La besó con suavidad, deliberadamente, poniendo fin al beso y mirándola a los ojos.

—Ahora di mi nombre —dijo Candy. Ante aquel eco de su propia exigencia apasionada, que los dos recordaban vividamente, sus ojos oscuros llamearon.

—¿Porqué?

—Porque quiero oír cómo lo dices. Nunca me has llamado por mi nombre desde que nos vimos en la tienda.

—Candy —dijo con voz tensa—. Candy Andrew. «Candy Andrew». Nunca había oído los dos nombres juntos, nunca había pensado en ellos.

Pero Albert los había pronunciado, haciéndolos reales. Usar su apellido parecía de algún modo infiel. Candy se apartó y se ajustó la falda antes de que Albert pudiera ver el dolor en sus ojos. ¿Había intentado ponerlo a prueba? ¿Había confiado en demostrarse algo? Sí. Se convenció de que le fallaba el sentido común.

—Ve —dijo — . Ve a la ciudad y haz lo que tengas que hacer.

—He dicho que me quedaría esta noche.

—No quiero que te quedes. Quiero que te vayas.

—Eso no era lo que querías oír, ¿verdad? No querías que te recordara con quién estás casada.

—No... Sí, quiero decir... No sé.

—La dulce Candy tiene un pequeño y sucio secreto, ¿no es verdad?-Con vacilación, Candy se volvió.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó. Los ojos oscuros de Albert se habían vuelto duros, su expresión indescifrable. El cambio la asustó. Albert se inclinó hacia delante y deslizó un dedo por sus labios.

—Te gusta cuando te toco. Ansias mis besos. Te mueres por Albert Andrew, no por tu precioso Terry, y te avergüenzas por ello.-Las mejillas le ardían, los oídos le zumbaban. Quería taparlos y volverse, pero no lo hizo. No podía moverse ni pensar. Los labios la abrasaban donde la había tocado.

— ¿Qué pensarían las cotillas Grandchester si supieran lo anhelante que estás por las noches? ¿Si supieran cómo gimes mi nombre y dejas que te cubra con mis manos? ¿Si supieran lo ardiente que estás para mí?

Conmocionada, Candy luchó por comprender qué estaba pasando. No podía estar humillándola y haciéndole daño deliberadamente de aquella forma. Levantó sus manos temblorosas y se cubrió el rostro en llamas.

—Creías que me estabas poniendo a prueba hace unos momentos, pero no—continuó—. Te estabas poniendo a prueba a ti misma. Y has fallado. Te avergüenzas de lo que sientes.

Candy oyó cómo se alejaba, cómo su caballo lo saludaba y luego el crujido del cuero. Minutos más tarde, los cascos resonaron en la noche. Candy bajó las manos lentamente. El fuego todavía chisporroteaba. Rose seguía profundamente dormida a varios metros de distancia. El cielo seguía allá arriba, amplio y negro y lleno de estrellas y misterios. ¿Pero en quién se había convertido ella? No lo sabía. Unas cuantas lágrimas de enojo y conmiseración rodaron por sus mejillas y se las secó con la palma de la mano.

¿Por qué había dicho Albert aquellas cosas? ¿Cómo lo había sabido? Se arrojó sobre sus mantas y contempló las estrellas centelleantes que parecían acusarla. Maldito fuera Terry por morirse y dejarla sola. Maldito fuera Albert Andrew por confundirla y embrollarlo todo. Ojalá se quedara toda la noche en la ciudad. Ojalá se fuera a vivir a la ciudad. Ojalá su caballo de pisadas seguras lo arrojara a un barranco y se rompiera la otra pierna.

Ya casi amanecía cuando se arrepintió de aquel último pensamiento. Y después de que Albert entrara en el campamento, se ocupara de su caballo y se metiera entre sus mantas, dio gracias a Dios por saber cuándo no escuchar.

—¿Me has visto esta mañana, Candy? ¿Has visto lo alta que estaba? — Rose enfatizó su pregunta poniéndose de puntillas con una mano en el aire por encima de su cabeza.

—Te vi. Eres una jinete muy buena.

—Albert dice que me dejará ir a la ciudad a caballo con él cuando hayan reunido todas las vacas.

—Eso será muy divertido, ¿verdad?-Candy había asumido la tarea de lavar la ropa y reparar los pantalones de los hombres ya que era la única mujer en las montañas y Gus no tenía vista para ensartar la aguja.

—¿Puedes leerme un poco más de Alicia? —preguntó Rose.

—No puedo hasta más tarde —respondió Candy—. Tengo trabajo que hacer.

—Lo sé. Albert también tiene trabajo. Y Gus.-Candy lamentó que fuera una época tan ajetreada.

—Ojalá Capitán pudiera haber venido — dijo la niña.

—Le está haciendo compañía a Purdy. Tal vez el año que viene Albert lo haya acostumbrado a las vacas.

—¿Y por qué tenemos esas estúpidas vacas?

—Valen mucho dinero. Cuantas más nazcan, más dinero podremos hacer.

—Ah —se levantó y se acercó a Candy—. Yo tengo dinero.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí. Plata. La guardo en una caja especial que era de mi mamá. ¿Te la enseño?-Candy había visto la caja cuando había desempaquetado el equipaje de Rose y la niña había estado jugando con ella en alguna ocasión.

—Está bien.-Rose corrió a la bolsa en la que estaban sus pertenencias y regresó con su valiosa posesión. A Candy le parecía una sencilla caja de cigarros. La niña abrió la tapa con importancia, dejando ver el fieltro rojo que habían pegado en el interior.

—¿Lo ves? —Rose le enseñó un dólar de plata.

—¡Cielos! Eres una niña rica.

—Sí. Y éste es mi pelo de cuando era un bebé —desdobló un papel y le enseñó un rizo rubio.

Candy lo admiró debidamente. Rose dejó caer el papel sobre trozos de lazos y varios resguardos de billetes de tren. Levantando con cuidado un pañuelo arrugado con bordes deshilachados, lo abrió para que Candy viera lo que había dentro. Candy estudió el collar. El colgante bañado en oro era redondo y estaba engastado con diamantes falsos en forma de media luna... una joya poco corriente.

—Es muy bonito —Candy observó cómo doblaba el pañuelo y lo guardaba. ¡Tan pocos objetos con los que recordar a una madre!—. Podrás ponértelo cuando seas mayor.-Rose asintió y una expresión abatida reflejó su pérdida y desolación.

—Mamá me dijo que Albert iba a ser mi familia.-Candy sintió un nudo en el pecho.

—Sí —susurró—. Nos alegramos mucho de ser tu familia —tranquilizó a la niña.

—¿Cómo es que no tienes hijos?-Candy parpadeó, sorprendida con la pregunta.

—Yo... eh... —no podía explicarle a una niña de cinco años que apenas había tenido oportunidad de tener niños antes de que Terry se fuera a la guerra y lo mataran—. Dios no me ha dado bebés todavía.-Los ojos de Rose se abrieron y centellearon.

—¿Dios te da bebés?-Era una explicación tan buena como cualquier otra. Y cierta.

—Sí.- Rose cerró la tapa de su caja y una media sonrisa asomó a sus labios sonrosados.

—Caramba.-Candy se quedó mirando cómo llevaba la caja hasta su bolsa y volvía a tomar su asiento junto a su muñeca. Jugó con el pelo de hilo y susurró algo que no pudo oír.

Candy retomó su costura, deseando poder compartir su regocijo con Albert. La buena relación de la que habían disfrutado se había evaporado, y Candy aceptaba la culpa. Había dejado que sus deseos físicos y emocionales se interpusieran en su acuerdo. Se aborrecía por ello, pero no sabía cómo sofocarlos.

Albert conseguía que lo deseara, así de sencillo, y aquellos sentimientos la confundían. Quería hablar de cosas que ella no quería tratar. Le hacía sentir cosas que no quería sentir. Albert lo había malinterpretado todo, pero no sabía cómo arreglarlo, ni siquiera si quería arreglarlo. Aquel malentendido le permitía sentirse segura. Mientras estuviera enfadado con ella pensando que se avergonzaba de él, no tendría que enfrentarse a sus sentimientos por Albert. Y en aquellos momentos se sentía demasiado confusa para enfrentarse a nada que no fueran las tareas que tenían entre manos.

* * *

Cuando terminaron de reunir al ganado, Albert estaba tan agradecido como todos los demás de que la vida hubiese vuelto a la normalidad. Con el regreso a la casa volvía el problema de su intimidad forzosa por la noche, así que, aunque Candy se enfadaba, sus estancias en la ciudad hasta altas horas de la madrugada eran una bendición. Regresaba al rancho tan exhausto que se quedaba profundamente dormido.

Había una fiesta prevista para el sábado siguiente para celebrar el día del Fundador. Para los rancheros, sus esposas y familias, era un acontecimiento muy esperado todos los años. También coincidía con algo para lo que Albert había estado trabajando. Al final de la semana, había ahorrado dinero suficiente para comprar otra vez el anillo de Candy. Declinando la oferta de Jed de seguir en el Par de Ases, el viernes recogió su última paga y se fue directamente a la casa de empeños. O'Roarden se tomó su tiempo encendiendo un cigarro, colocándoselo en la comisura de la boca y hablando con él entre los dientes.

—¿Qué desea?

—El anillo de mi esposa. Hablé con usted y me dijo lo que debía pagar para recuperarlo.

—Sí —el hombre abrió un libro de cuentas, pasó unas páginas y le dijo a Albert el precio. Albert colocó los billetes sobre el mostrador—. ¿Tiene el recibo?

—¿El recibo?

—No puedo vendérselo si no me lo trae.-Albert miró al hombre a los ojos, preguntándose si aquella norma era para todo el mundo o sólo para él.

—Volveré.-Se metió el dinero en el bolsillo y salió hecho una furia por la puerta. Quería que fuera una sorpresa, y la única manera de conseguir el anillo sin que

Candy lo supiera era buscar el recibo. No debería ser difícil, era una casa pequeña, pero quería dárselo la noche siguiente y apenas tenía tiempo. Regresó al rancho y encontró a Gus sentado en el jardín pelando patatas. Rose estaba jugando con Capitán a pocos pasos de distancia.

—¡Mira, Albert! —lo llamó. Arrojó un palo y el perro saltó a buscarlo. Albert sonrió y la observó con indulgencia durante varios minutos.

—¿Dónde está Candy? —preguntó.

—Se fue a caballo a ver cómo estaban los nuevos terneros —le informó Gus. Albert asintió y se volvió a la niña.

—Saldré enseguida, Rose. ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo a la ciudad? La niña estaba intentando quitarle el palo a Capitán y se paró en seco.

—¡Sí! ¿Puedo montar a caballo?

—Puedes ayudarme a enganchar los caballos, ¿qué te parece?

—¡Bien!-Albert entró en la casa y abrió unos cuantos cajones, pero no encontró nada salvo platos y cosas de comidas. En la otra habitación, revisó el aparador de la abuela de Candy, mirando incluso dentro del azucarero. Se abrió paso al dormitorio en penumbra, sintiéndose como un ladrón pero todavía queriendo sorprender a Candy con el anillo. La lata de su cómoda contenía lazos y botones y horquillas. Abrió el primer cajón y el aroma a violetas impregnó el aire. Miró debajo de sus combinaciones y cuellos de encaje. El resto de los cajones sólo tenían ropa. Se volvió, se fijó en el baúl que estaba al pie de la cama y abrió la tapa. Una caja abierta contenía varios trozos de papel, la sacó y enseguida encontró el recibo firmado por Ben O'Roarden.

Albert sonrió y se lo metió en el bolsillo de la camisa. Al meter la caja en el baúl, los demás objetos llamaron su atención. El cepillo, la navaja y la taza de afeitar de un hombre. Un montón de cartas atadas con un lazo desteñido. Un sentimiento lúgubre se apoderó de él y su corazón se contrajo dolorosamente.

Las cosas de Terry.

No le importaba, no debería importarle. Candy tenía derecho a conservar sus recuerdos. Cerró el baúl y detestó el sentimiento de privación que lo invadió. Sus ojos se posaron en el lugar donde había visto un par de botas la primera vez que había entrado en el dormitorio. Ya no estaban, aunque no se había fijado hasta aquel momento. Una pesadez creciente se alojó en su pecho. Miró el baúl por última vez, estudió la cama por un momento y luego salió de la habitación. Terry estaba vivo en el corazón de Candy, ésa era la amenaza contra las posibilidades que tenía Albert de ganarse su corazón. Tal vez hubiera poseído el cuerpo de Candy, pero Terry todavía tenía su corazón. Tomó la toca de Rose y salió de la casa.

* * *

Albert dio una palmadita al bolsillo interior de su chaqueta. El anillo descansaba cómodamente en el bolsito de fieltro. Al recuperar la reliquia, había pagado la letra de la hipoteca. Podía considerar el anillo como una especie de préstamo, así que habría devuelto el dinero a Candy. Le encantaría ver cómo Neal Leagan se tragaba sus palabras sobre enviar la orden de embargo, pero saber que todavía les quedaban dos meses de seguridad era satisfacción suficiente.

—Ahora vamos a comprarte algo a ti —Albert sostenía con fuerza la mano de la niña y ella caminaba por la acera de madera—. Todavía me quedan unas monedas.

-Regaliz? —preguntó, y su sonrisa picara lo deleitó.

— Si quieres.

—Me gusta.

Oyeron cómo sonaba una campana. Unos metros más adelante, encorsetada en un vestido negro y sombrero de ala negra adornada con una pluma a juego, Elroy Grandchester emergió de la tienda. Su nuera morena apareció justo detrás de ella. Al ver cómo Albert y Rose se acercaban, su expresión reveló la perplejidad combinada con la desaprobación.

—¿Se puede saber qué está haciendo con esa niña, señor Andrew?

—Voy a comprarle regaliz, señora Grandchester. ¿Qué tal se encuentra hoy?

—¿Dónde están sus padres?

—Bueno, creo que somos Candy y yo, porque Rose vive con nosotros. Yo estoy aquí y Candy está en el rancho preparando la cena. Tendrá que disculparnos, tenemos que hacer las compras y volver. No me gusta perderme la comida de Candy.

Pasó al lado de Elroy, cuyo rostro reflejaba una expresión de afrenta. Rose trató de volver la cabeza parar mirarla, pero Albert la condujo al interior de la tienda.

Emery Parks brindó a Albert su mirada de enojo acostumbrada y luego, como no había otros clientes, se aproximó al mostrador donde Albert esperaba. Se fijó en Rose y frunció el ceño. Era evidente que la reconocía de las visitas previas con su madre, o tal vez hubiera estado allí con Rosa.

—Hola, señor Parks —fue el saludo educado de la niña. Emery la ignoró y clavó la mirada en Albert.

—¿Qué quieres?-Albert se inclinó hacia Rose.

—Quédate aquí un momento, cielo —susurró. Rose asintió recatadamente. Luego Albert bajó la cabeza tan cerca de la de Emery Parks como era posible sin echarse encima del mostrador—. Un mínimo de cortesía para la niña sería un buen principio —el hombre abrió mucho los ojos—. Rose ha dicho hola, señor Parks —la voz baja de Albert contenía una amenaza velada—. Si yo fuera usted, le contestaría.

La piel con manchas de Emery y las puntas de sus orejas se pusieran coloradas. Sus ojos de color azul pálido reflejaron su preocupación por lo que Albert podría hacer. Se aclaró la voz. Albert se enderezó y volvió a tomar la mano de Rose.

—Ho... Hola —le dijo Emery. Albert aceptó el saludo con un gesto de cabeza.

—Queremos seis barras de regaliz, por favor.-El comerciante envolvió los caramelos en un trozo de papel y aceptó los peniques que Albert le tendió.

—Gracias —dijo Rose. La mirada de Emery se desvió a Albert pero inmediatamente volvió a posarla en la niña.

—De nada.

—Ha sido un placer hacer negocios con usted —dijo Albert, tocándose el ala del sombrero. Salieron de la tienda y Albert le dio a la niña una barra y él se quedó con otra.

—¿A ti también te gusta el regaliz, Albert?

—Es mi favorito.-Rose mordió su caramelo y lo recompensó con una sonrisa radiante.

Durante el camino al rancho, la niña durmió. El brazo le dolía de sostenerla tanto tiempo, pero no le importaba. La alegría que le había reportado le compensaba aquella pequeña incomodidad. Purdy salió a recibirlos y se ofreció a cepillar y dar de beber a los caballos. Albert le dio las gracias y llevó a Rose a la casa. Candy y Gus estaban dando los últimos toques a la cena cuando Albert entró en la cocina con Rose en los brazos. Candy lo saludó con una sonrisa mientras servía puré de patatas en una fuente.

—No sabía si llegarías a tiempo para la cena.

—Estoy aprendiendo a no perderme tus comidas.-Sus palabras hicieron que Candy volviera la cabeza. Sostenía a la niña con expresión sonriente, pero lo había dicho en serio. Albert había engordado desde que estaba allí, su pecho y sus brazos eran más anchos. Y había comido porciones cada vez mayores. Candy se secó las manos en el delantal y se acercó.

—La has estado mimando, ¿eh? —dijo al ver el círculo negro en torno a sus labios. Albert sonrió de oreja a oreja y Candy se quedó sin aliento al ver aquel gesto tan poco frecuente en él.

—Mereció la pena. Le encanta el regaliz.

—Ya veo.-Rose se incorporó en sus brazos y Candy le brindó una sonrisa.

—Hola. Te he echado de menos.

— ¡Oh, Candy! Fuimos en carro a la ciudad. Albert me compró regaliz.

—Menuda aventura. Yo diría que el viaje te ha dejado agotada.

—Sólo un poco. ¿A qué huele?

—A pollo frito de Gus.

—Qué rico —se relamió la niña.

—Vamos a lavarte.-Albert dejó a Rose de pie en el suelo y siguió a Candy al fregadero. Se lavó después de ellas, y en pocos minutos aparecieron Purdy y los hermanos Eaton. Todos se sentaron y comieron juntos, disfrutando de la deliciosa cena y del ambiente agradable. Cuando terminaron y Gus se encargó de fregar, Albert se acercó a Candy y susurró:

—Salgamos fuera. Tengo que hablar contigo.

.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	11. Chapter 11

_**La esposa de Terry**_

_**Capítulo 11**_

_**Adaptación**_

* * *

Candy lo siguió con vacilación, fingiendo indiferencia. No quería que volviera a analizar sus sentimientos o sus actos. Capitán buscó a su nueva amiga y, riendo, Rose lo persiguió alrededor de un tocón.

—Elroy y la mujer de Archie...

—¿Annie? -Albert asintió.

—Nos vieron hoy en la ciudad. Y creo que Emery Parks reconoció a Rose.-El tema de la conversación la relajó.

—No es un secreto, Albert. Todo el mundo lo sabrá antes o después.

—Lo sé —Candy observó cómo la niña jugaba con el perro—. Pensé que te gustaría estar preparada. Para mañana por la noche.-Candy no quería creer que la gente enjuiciara a la niña, pero ya había aprendido de la forma en que habían reaccionado ante su matrimonio con Albert.

—¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que no te importaba lo que nadie dijera sobre nuestra boda? —le preguntó. Todavía mirando a Rose, Candy asintió—. No fue tan fácil como creíste. Y esto tampoco lo será.-Candy se volvió hacia él.

—Si alguien dice algo hiriente delante de ella, tendrá que vérselas conmigo.-Albert pareció complacido por sus palabras.

—Yo...

—¿Qué?

—Sólo de pensar cómo pueden tratarla, cómo sé que pueden tratarla, me pongo furioso.

—Como te han tratado a ti.

—Sí.-Y Albert pensaba que se avergonzaba de él. No había forma de explicar la verdad sin revelar más de lo que podía. Había visto lo cruel que había sido la gente con Albert y no quería que le ocurriera lo mismo a Rose.

—Albert, ¿podemos adoptarla? ¿Legalmente, quiero decir?

—¿Querrías?

—Sí, claro.-Su expresión de preocupación se suavizó.

—Elisa hizo que el abogado redactara unos papeles antes de morir, nombrándome tutor de Rose. Lo único que tenemos que hacer es ir a ver al juez.

—Entonces, hagámoslo. -Albert sonrió. No estaba acostumbrada a su sonrisa y sintió un sentimiento extraño en el pecho.

—Gracias, Candy.-El corazón le dio un pequeño vuelco al ver que utilizaba su nombre. Volvía a desmoronarse. Hizo un esfuerzo para apartar los ojos de él y los posó en Rose.

Albert desapareció durante media hora, y luego se presentó conduciendo el carro lleno de maderas hacia la casa. Rose y Candy lo siguieron hasta la fachada, donde aparcó el carro y saltó para abrir la caja. Albert empezó a apilar las maderas junto a una esquina.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Candy, observándolo con curiosidad.

—Va a construir un porche —exclamó Rose—. Hemos comprado hoy la madera.-Candy no podía estar más sorprendida.

—¿Un porche? —preguntó, mirándolo fijamente.

—Sí —confirmó Albert, y siguió trasladando la madera. Cuando lo descargaron todo y volvieron a meter los caballos dentro del corral, el sol estaba en el horizonte y se había levantado una brisa fresca. Albert encendió el fuego y Rose le llevó su libro de Alicia en el país de las maravillas. Después de unos minutos de silencio cómodo, Albert abrió el libro y empezó a leer. Su voz profunda de terciopelo acariciaba las palabras y las frases y les daba vida.

Rose se acurrucó en su regazo, cautivada. Sólo tenía cinco años; Albert podría compensarla por sus años sin padre, a Candy no le cabía duda. Pero nadie podría llenar el vacío de un padre que Albert albergaba en su corazón. Si la gente lo conociera como ella. Si vieran su bondad y el amor que tenía por compartir no lo despreciarían por algo de lo que no tenía la culpa. ¿Por qué las personas eran tan críticas y crueles? Después del relato, Candy le puso a Rose su camisón y la metió en su cómodo catre.

—Dame besos, Albert —pidió. Albert se arrodilló y le cubrió las mejillas con besos. La niña rió y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. Candy los vio jugar con una punzada de envidia.

En pocos minutos, la niña dormía. Candy se enderezó y escribió una lista de artículos que necesitaba de la tienda. Miró a Albert, que estaba sentado en la cómoda silla. Había cerrado los ojos y descansaba con la cabeza recostada en el respaldo y las manos sobre los muslos.

—¿No vas a ir a la ciudad?

—No.-Candy dobló la hoja con la lista y su mirada volvió a posarse en Albert.

—¿Hay alguna razón en particular por la que hayas decidido quedarte en casa esta noche? —Albert no contestó.

— ¿Albert?

Se había quedado dormido. Candy sonrió para sí. Nadie podía aguantar el ritmo que había mantenido durante el mes pasado. Era increíble que no se hubiera quedado dormido sobre su caballo y se hubiera caído al suelo. Se levantó y apagó la lámpara.

—¿Albert? —le tocó el hombro.

—¿Mm? —la miró abriendo levemente los ojos.

—Es tarde. Deberías acostarte.-Albert se pasó una mano por la cara y se levantó para dirigirse al dormitorio. Cuando Candy apagó el fuego y comprobó que Rose estaba bien, Albert ya estaba roncando suavemente. Candy se lavó en silencio, se puso el camisón y se metió en la cama, con la mente confusa ante la proximidad de Albert.

Desde el principio pensó que Terry habría querido que siguiera adelante con su plan para conservar el rancho, pero ¿y si fuera ella la que hubiese muerto y no Terry?

¿Y si Terry se hubiera casado inmediatamente? ¿Y si hubiera invitado a otra mujer a su cama y lo hubiese enardecido? Candy cerró los ojos con fuerza y se colocó de costado, alejándose todo lo posible de Albert sin caerse del colchón.

Las cartas de Terry estaban llenas de declaraciones sinceras de amor eterno y fidelidad. No habría permitido que su recuerdo se desvaneciera ni habría acogido a otra mujer en su cama tan fácilmente. Con creciente autorreproche, Candy trató de recordar su rostro, el color de su pelo a la luz del fuego. Su olor. El leve aroma a tabaco impregnaba el aire nocturno, un aroma que combinado con las sábanas secadas al sol y el humo de la vela que había apagado le hicieron comprender que todo era distinto. Tal vez aquella fuera la misma casa y la misma habitación, e incluso la misma cama, pero nada era igual. La muerte de Terry había cambiado su mundo. Y Albert lo había llenado de pasión.

* * *

Hacía más de un año que Candy no se ponía su vestido de hilo amarillo. Lo había ventilado y planchado, y después de buscar los lazos a juegos y el chal de seda de color crema, se lo puso y se miró al espejo, retocándose el pelo que se había recogido.

—Estás muy bonita, Candy.-Sonrió a Rose.

—Tú también. Serás la niña más bonita de la fiesta.

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad. Nunca he visto un pelo tan increíble como el tuyo.

—Mamá decía que mi pelo brillaba como el oro. Nunca he visto el oro, así que no sé si es cierto.

—Lo es. Yo te enseñaré cómo es.

—¿Están listas?-Albert estaba en el umbral, alto y atractivo con su camisa blanca, su corbata de lazo y chaleco de piel de alce. En la cintura llevaba su omnipresente pistola.

—Estamos listas —exclamó Rose, y corrió para rodearle las piernas con los brazos—. ¡Llévame en brazos, Albert!-La levantó sin esfuerzo y le alisó la falda.

—No quiero arrugar este bonito vestido.

—¿Y tu camisa? —le tocó el cuello.

—Nadie va a mirar debajo de mi chaleco.

—Tal vez tengas que quitártelo.

—Entonces la gente tendrá que conformarse con mis arrugas.-Rose sonrió.

—Vamos, Candy.

—Ahora los alcanzo. Tengo que envolver un par de tartas más.

Salió a su encuentro momentos más tarde. Gus y Purdy estaban esperando en el carro. Albert la ayudó a subir e iniciaron el trayecto hacia los establos de la ciudad.

Como era el único edificio suficientemente grande como para dar cobijo y proteger del mal tiempo a todos los rancheros y habitantes de Aspen Grove, habían limpiado la cuadra y metido a los animales en un corral en la parte de atrás. Habían instalado largas mesas con refrescos: barriles de cervezas, sartenes con comida al horno, jarras de pepinillos y bandejas de patatas asadas con salsa. Gus y Purdy fueron en línea recta hacia la comida.

— Al, necesitamos que nos eches una mano con un par de barriles —lo llamó Jed Wheeler.

—Enseguida vuelvo —dijo Albert.

Habían construido una tarima para los músicos y varios hombres afinaban los violines. Se oyó una conmoción en el exterior. Unos cuantos hombres descargaron un piano de un carro y lo izaron sobre la tarima. Varias cabezas se volvieron para mirar a Fiona Hill, que sonrió nerviosamente, y Candy contuvo una risita al imaginarla tocando torpemente los himnos en aquella celebración. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la música comenzara. Ansiosos por celebrar la fiesta, los rancheros, sus esposas y los comerciantes ignoraron las mesas de comida y se mezclaron en la pista de baile. Rose estaba de pie junto a Candy, observando el entorno con fascinación. Sorprendiendo la mirada de Candy, el reverendo Baker se abrió camino hacia ella.

—Buenas tardes, Candy.

—Buenas tardes, reverendo.

—¿Cómo se encuentra Rose?

—Bastante bien, la verdad —dijo por encima de la música—. Está loca por Albert, y el sentimiento es mutuo. Yo también he aprendido a quererla. Albert y yo hemos decidido adoptarla.

—Es una noticia maravillosa. Sé que será una bendición y un consuelo para ti, y tú también para ella.

—Creo que tiene razón. Nos hemos perdido la reunión un par de semanas durante la acampada, pero lo veremos mañana.

—Espero su asistencia con ilusión —se inclinó hacia adelante para darle una palmadita a Rose en la cabeza. La niña le sonrió y luego volvió a fijar su atención en las parejas de baile. El reverendo se adentró en la fiesta. Candy tomó a Rose de la mano y vagó en dirección a las mesas de comida.

—¿Tienes hambre, cielo? —Rose movió la cabeza—. Tal vez cambies de idea cuando veas lo que hay allí.

Rose abrió mucho los ojos al ver las fuentes enormes de comida. Escogió un muslo de pollo, una rebanada de pan y un postre, y Candy tomó su plato buscando un lugar donde la niña pudiera comer. Gus les hizo una seña desde su asiento sobre una hilera de fardos de heno que había junto a la pared.

—Rose puede comer con nosotros —se ofreció.

Candy la acomodó con el plato en el regazo y, prometiendo llevarle algo de beber, regresó hacia las mesas. Las risas se propagaron por la estancia. Candy vio cómo Fiona se apartaba del piano con una sonrisa mientras un puñado de nombres urgían a Albert a que ocupara el asiento detrás de las teclas. Albert accedió y, después de ponerse de acuerdo con los demás músicos, empezó a interpretar un vals ligero y fluido.

Albert tocó pieza tras pieza, tonadillas populares y canciones antiguas, en muchas ocasiones acompañándolas con la letra para el placer de los presentes. Nadie sacó a Candy a bailar. En realidad, no le sorprendía: su posición en la comunidad había recibido un duro golpe en el último mes. El único que le había dirigido realmente la palabra había sido el párroco, y no bailaba.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había bailado con Terry por última vez. Se balanceó al ritmo de la música, recordando aquellos días y las miradas de admiración de las jóvenes. Por fin, Albert dejó su puesto delante del piano y los músicos continuaron sin él. Se abrió paso entre el gentío hacia donde estaba Candy.

—Había oído que solías tocar en el salón, pero no sabía que fueras tan bueno.

—Bueno, no sé si soy «bueno». Tal vez sólo «mejor».-Candy sonrió ante la referencia a los esfuerzos notorios de Fiona.

—¿Quieres bailar? Miró a su alrededor, un poco sorprendida y avergonzada. Al otro lado de la pista de baile divisó a Neal Leagan, que los miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—Sí, me encantaría.-Albert era un buen bailarín. La condujo con suavidad, con una mano en la cintura y la otra sosteniendo su mano derecha, con pasos fluidos a pesar de su herida en la pierna. Candy se acomodó a su ritmo y se permitió relajarse y disfrutar del baile y de la música. Había pasado mucho tiempo... Varias canciones más tarde, Albert la condujo a un lado.

—¿Dónde está Rose?

—Allí atrás, con Gus y Purdy.

—Salgamos fuera unos momentos. Tengo algo para ti.

—Está bien.

Emery y Claudelle Parks susurraron algo entre sí cuando Albert condujo a Candy hacia la puerta. Candy prefirió ignorar sus miradas y susurros groseros. El aire de la tarde era fresco y con aroma a lluvia. Albert la tomó del brazo y la condujo hasta la fachada del siguiente edificio, donde había encendida una lámpara de aceite. Se paró y se quedó inmóvil por un momento.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Candy.

—Bueno, quiero... Tengo algo para ti.

—¿Qué es?-Se metió la mano debajo del chaleco y sacó una bolsita pequeña de fieltro con cordones. Tomó la mano de Candy y la colocó en su palma. Candy sintió el pequeño objeto a través de la tela. Con los dedos de la otra mano, recorrió su forma circular. Perpleja, levantó la vista a sus ojos sombríos. Abrió el bolsito y lo volcó. Un gran anillo de oro cayó sobre su palma. Candy lo acercó a la lámpara de aceite. ¿Sería posible?

—Es el anillo de mi padre —Albert asintió—. ¿Cómo lo has conseguido?

—Gané el dinero para recuperarlo.

—¿Cómo?

—Trabajando.-Trabajando. Había ganado el dinero para aquel anillo trabajando. Su mente dio vueltas a aquel concepto.

—¿Trabajando de noche? —Albert asintió, y ella cerró los ojos ante la oleada de vergüenza que la invadió. Lo había imaginado haciendo cualquier cosa menos trabajar: bebiendo, visitando a mujeres perdidas. Había pensado lo peor—. ¿En qué, Albert?

—Tocando el piano en el Par de Ases, como antes.

—¿Todas las noches que has estado fuera has estado tocando para ahorrar dinero y devolverme esto?-Una arruga frunció su hermosa frente.

—¿No te alegras de haberlo recuperado?

—Claro que me alegro, Albert —dijo, incapaz de seguir mirándolo a los ojos. Guardó el anillo en el bolsito y lo cerró—. Pero estoy avergonzada de mí misma.

—No tienes que avergonzarte por nada —la tranquilizó—. Eres la persona más amable y de mejor corazón que he conocido, Candy.

—No, no lo soy —dijo con voz quebrada. Albert envolvió su mano con la suya.

—Sí, lo eres.-Su calor se extendió por sus dedos y brazo hasta que se propagó por todo su cuerpo. Levantó la vista con vacilación.

—Gracias.-Así de sencillo. Una palabra tan insignificante para un acto tan enorme de bondad.

—De nada —dijo Albert. Suavemente, le cubrió la mejilla con su otra mano A la luz de la lámpara, se miraron, y Candy sintió deseos de llorar. Parpadeó con furia.

—¿Son lágrimas de alegría?-Anticipando su beso con un hormigueo en el pecho, susurró:

—Sí.-La música y las risas emergían de los establos. Una polilla batía las alas contra el cristal de la lámpara. Candy deseó que la abrazara, que la perdonara por su duda y desconfianza. Por alguna razón que no comprendía, anhelaba su aceptación.

—Tengo sed —dijo Albert, retirando la mano de su mejilla—. Será mejor que volvamos dentro.

La pérdida de su calor y su contacto la dejaron vacía. Qué tonta al querer que la besara allí fuera, donde cualquiera podría verlos. Se recompuso y lo siguió de regreso a los establos.

—Ah, por fin te encuentro —dijo el reverendo Baker al ver a Albert—. Estaba buscando un poco de conversación masculina.

—¿Fuera, reverendo? —preguntó Albert.

— Sí, por qué no.-Albert miró a Candy con expresión de disculpa y ella vio cómo salían por la puerta de atrás. Fue a buscar a Rose y descubrió a Lilly Grandchester sentada a su lado sobre una bala de heno.

—Vaya, hola, Lilly. Me alegro de verte.

—Hola, tía Candy... quiero decir, Candy. Ya no debo llamarte tía.-La información le dolió como sal en una herida abierta, pero la irritación pronto sustituyó al dolor. Qué crueles eran los Grandchester al poner a una niña en contra suya. Candy empezó a decirle algo, pero la voz de Archie la interrumpió.

—Lilly, vuelve aquí y quédate junto a tu hermano.

—Pero papá, he conocido a una nueva amiga. Ésta es...

—Lilly, vuelve aquí enseguida y quédate con tu hermano.-Con una expresión de abatimiento, Lilly se puso en pie.

—Adiós, Rose. Tengo que sentarme con el estúpido de mi hermano.

—Adiós, Lilly —dijo Rose, y vio cómo la niña se alejaba corriendo. Archie tomó a Candy del codo y la condujo a unos metros de distancia.

—Tienes mucha audacia al traer a la hija de esa prostituta a este acontecimiento tan respetable —levantó una ceja en señal de reproche—. ¿Cómo has caído tan bajo? Todo el mundo habla de Andrew y esa niña.-Candy sintió como la furia la abrasaba por dentro.

—Rose tiene el mismo derecho que cualquiera a estar aquí.

—¿Qué estás haciendo con ella?

—Albert hizo una promesa a la madre de Rose. Estaba obligado a cumplirla.

—¿Qué clase de hombre hace promesas a una zorra? —silbó Archie en su oído.

—Un hombre honrado, Archie.

— Piensa en lo que haces y dices, Candy. Piénsalo. Un hombre respetable no tiene obligaciones con una mujer así. O con una niña como ésa... a no ser que sea suya.

—No, Archie, no. No lo entiendes.

—Lo entiendo perfectamente, Candy. Tú eres la que no lo entiendes, ni te importa tu posición en esta ciudad.

—No sabes nada sobre Albert.

—Sé todo lo que necesito saber. Y lo que sé me indica que has cometido un grave error — la soltó y se alejó entre el gentío. Candy se debatió entre el enfado y la vergüenza. Ya era terrible que Archie hablara de Albert sin conocerlo, pero que dijera aquellas cosas contra Rose, una niña inocente...

—Candy, tengo sed —la llamó Rose. Candy sorprendió la mirada de Gus. El viejo movió la cabeza con desagrado.

—Te traeré algo de beber —contestó Candy—. Enseguida vuelvo.-Elroy se cruzó con ella a medio camino hacia las mesas de refrescos.

—Hola, Elroy —dijo Candy, forzando una sonrisa.

—¿Cómo te atreves a dirigirme la palabra desde que te has puesto del lado de ese maleante? —Candy se preparó para otro ataque. Para su sorpresa, había lágrimas en los ojos de Elroy—. Podrías haber vivido con nosotros, Candy. Podrías haber salvado tu buen nombre, y el de nuestro Terry.

—Elroy, por favor, querida —dijo Candy casi sin aliento al ver el dolor evidente de la mujer—. Ya hemos hablado de esto. Ya sabes lo que pienso sobre conservar el rancho.

—¿Qué tiene eso que ver con esa niña? No haces más que empañar de escándalo nuestro apellido.

—Siento que pienses así —dijo, controlando la voz y eligiendo sus palabras con cuidado—. Nunca he pretendido herirte, sólo quería conservar el Círculo G, ya lo sabes. Albert ha cumplido de sobra la parte de nuestro acuerdo. Trabaja más que dos hombres juntos, y es honrado. Pero más importante aún, Elroy, se preocupa por los demás. La gente de miras estrechas como tú —miró a su alrededor para ver quién estaba mirando— lo ha estado hiriendo toda su vida, pero no ha dejado que eso lo convirtiera en una persona insensible. Al contrario, pretende hacer lo posible para que Rose tenga una buena vida, y yo voy a ayudarlo. Vamos a adoptarla.

— Lo lamentarás —dijo Elroy—. Mi pobre Terry se levantaría de su tumba si viera cómo te estás comportando. Siento que se casara contigo.

Candy se mordió el labio. Su furia no era armadura para las palabras hirientes de la mujer. ¿Se pondría Terry del lado de Candy o del de su familia? Nunca podría saberlo. Se quedó mirando a Elroy a los ojos hasta que dio media vuelta con un crujido de tafetán negro y miriñaque. Candy levantó la vista hacia los curiosos. Con la barbilla alta, sirvió dos vasos de ponche, volvió a donde estaba Rose y le dio uno.

—He hecho una nueva amiga, Candy. ¿La has visto? Se llama Lilly.

—La he visto, cielo.-Albert se acercó rodeando el gentío hasta ellas.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó al mirar a Candy. Ella movió la cabeza, pero dijo:

—Tal vez debamos irnos ya.

—Si estás segura.

—Estoy segura.-Albert se volvió a Gus.

—¿Y tú?

—Hace una hora que estoy listo.

—¿Dónde está Purdy?

—Jugando a las cartas en una de esas mesas.-Candy condujo a Rose al exterior mientras Albert buscaba a Purdy. A su espalda oyó cómo algunos hombres daban las buenas noches a Albert.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Albert, ayudándola a subir al pescante.

—Sí.

—¿Ha ocurrido antes?

Candy movió la cabeza. En su pecho, un dolor intenso la consumía. Lo mismo quería llorar y abrazar a Albert y borrar todos los insultos que había padecido, como pegarle y castigarlo por hacer que dudara de sí misma y de su amor por Terry. No podía culparlo por la humillación y el tratamiento de los Grandchester: había entrado en aquel matrimonio con los ojos bien abiertos y las advertencias de Albert pitándole en los oídos.

Rose se quedó dormida junto a Gus en la parte de atrás del carromato. Albert la llevó al interior de la casa y luego salió a ocuparse de los caballos. Candy le puso a Rose su camisón y la metió en su catre con su muñeca. Luego hizo una pausa para apartarle el pelo de la frente, pensando en cómo los mechones tenían una textura y un color parecido al de Albert. Volvió a oír la voz acusadora de Archie. «Un hombre respetable no tiene obligaciones con una mujer así. O con una niña como ésa... a no ser que sea suya». A no ser que fuera suya...

.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**Holiss, chicas lindas! Gracias mil por sus palabras deseándome la recuperación. Y como tengo más tiempo libre de lo normal, y no me siento tan cansada, pues no quise dejarlas esperando más tiempo. Por que los mejores capítulos ya vienen, aunque ya falta poco para el final. Saludos, besos y abrazos.**

**Hasta la próxima! **


	12. Chapter 12

_**La esposa de Terry**_

_**Capítulo 12**_

_**Adaptación**_

* * *

.

.

La duda surgió como una bestia horrible en su pecho. ¿Sería Albert el padre de Rose? Con lo mucho que odiaba su propia ilegitimidad, de ser cierto, ¿no se habría casado con la madre de la niña para darle su nombre? Sin duda, lo habría hecho.

Candy ya había sido injusta con él creyendo lo peor sobre sus noches en la ciudad, así que debía darle el beneficio de la duda. Si Rose fuese hija suya, se lo habría dicho. Cubrió a la niña con las mantas y fue a su habitación a cambiarse. Sacó el anillo del bolsillo de su vestido y se lo puso en la mano. El oro centelleó a la luz de la lámpara. Candy se quedó mirándolo hasta que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al pensar en su padre. Albert le habría gustado, lo habría respetado.

Varios minutos después, volvió a guardarlo en su lugar de honor, en el cajón de su cómoda. «Gracias, Albert». Dando un golpe suave a la puerta, Albert la abrió. Candy estaba de pie delante de su cómoda. Sus cabellos caían en ondas sobre sus hombros y brillaban como la miel a la luz de la lámpara. Volvió la cabeza con una expresión reflexiva en su precioso rostro.

—¿Necesitas más tiempo?

—No —Candy movió la cabeza y se dirigió a la cama. Albert entró con un cazo de agua caliente y la vertió en la palangana. Se quitó la pistola y el cinturón y los colocó debajo de la cama. Se desabrochó la camisa, se la quitó y se lavó la cara, las manos y los brazos. Se volvió una vez y la vio apoyada sobre la almohada, observándolo.

—Olía a humo —dijo.

—No me importa.

—¿No?-Candy movió la cabeza.

—Todavía seguirá en tu pelo cuando vengas a la cama. Estoy acostumbrada. ¿Cómo está tu pierna?

—Bien.

—No has estado cojeando mucho.

—No, está más fuerte.

—Desde luego no desmerece tu manera de bailar.-Su cumplido lo conmovió.

—¿No?

— No —se acurrucó bajo la colcha con dibujos de estrellas —. Hacía mucho tiempo que no bailaba.

—Desde que Terry estaba aquí —dijo Albert.

—Sí, desde entonces.

—¿Qué hiciste con sus botas?

— ¿Sus botas? —frunció el ceño por un momento—. Ah, se las di a Hunt.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso?

—No lo sé. Eran buenas botas. Los pies de Hunt parecían del mismo número... ¿He hecho mal?

—En absoluto. Me ha sorprendido, eso es todo.

—¿No me tienes por generosa?

—Te tengo por muy generosa. Pero sé que eres sentimental.

—¿Es malo?-Albert se sentó al borde de la cama.

—No.-Candy salió de la cama y se arrodilló delante de él para tomar el talón de su bota en la mano en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Su deseo de servirle parecía fuera de lugar.

—Candy, no tienes por qué hacer eso.

—Quiero hacerlo.-Observó sus preciosos ojos de color esmeralda y se sacó una bota con su ayuda. Candy la dejó a un lado y levantó la otra.

—Me las quitaba yo solo todas las noches cuando estabas durmiendo — dijo.

—A veces estaba durmiendo —dijo Candy, tirando de la otra bota. Luego la colocó junto a la primera. ¿Significaba eso que lo había estado esperando despierta? Rápidamente, Albert se levantó y tomó el paño con el que se había lavado.

—Ven —Candy se puso en pie con expresión interrogante. Tomando una muñeca y luego otra, Albert le limpió las palmas de las manos y los dedos con el paño fresco—. Acababa de venir del granero.

Candy le dejó hacer, observando sus movimientos sin levantar la vista. Albert observó sus manos delicadas, lo suaves que eran sobre su piel. Tuvo una urgencia arrolladora de llevárselas a la cara, de besarle las palmas, de meter las puntas en su boca y saborearlas. Bailar con ella aquella noche había sido uno de los placeres más grandes de su vida.

Candy, la dulce Candy. Tantas veces en el pasado la había observado sin que se diera cuenta. Tantas veces había admirado su gracia femenina y su belleza dorada. Tantas veces la había visto con Terry y había experimentado una punzada de celos. Terry había conquistado su corazón, la había iniciado en el arte del amor. Por enésima vez, Albert maldijo al destino por su posición. Se había pasado la vida lamentando no ser un hombre merecedor de una mujer como Candy.

Albert no se dio cuenta de que sus movimientos se habían vuelto una caricia hasta que Candy le quitó el paño de la mano y lo dejó al borde de la palangana. Albert se desabrochó los pantalones y se los bajó mientras ella se apresuraba a meterse otra vez en la cama. Extinguió la llama de la lámpara, sumiendo la habitación en sombras. Albert se estiró debajo de las sábanas. En la negrura revivió aquellos momentos con ella en sus brazos.

—¿Albert?

—Sí.

—Quiero disculparme.

—¿Por qué?-Permaneció en silencio sólo por un segundo.

—Por mi falta de honradez.-Albert suspiró, pensando que no quería oír aquello.

—No te imagino no siendo honrada.

—Pensé lo peor de ti durante todas esas noches que estuviste fuera.

—Ya me lo imaginaba.

—Pero me dejaste pensarlo.

—Nunca le he dicho a nadie qué pensar de mí. No serviría de mucho.

—Pero podrías habérmelo explicado.

—No se me dan muy bien las explicaciones.-El silencio se prolongó más en aquella ocasión.

—Tienes razón —dijo Candy finalmente—. Una persona no tiene por qué defenderse cuando sabe que no obra mal. Las acciones hablan más que las palabras, ¿verdad?-Albert volvió la cabeza al notar la vulnerabilidad en su voz.

—¿Alguien te ha dicho algo hiriente esta noche?

—No importa.

—A mí sí, Candy —dijo con suavidad—. Esas personas solían ser tus amigos y tu familia. Las has perdido por mi culpa.

—No, las he perdido por su culpa.

—Lo siento —dijo con poca convicción—. Te compensaría si pudiera.-Se volvió hacia él y Albert sintió cómo su corazón se agitaba.

—Gracias por mi anillo, Albert.

En la oscuridad, Candy rozó el dorso de su mano, que la tenía apoyada sobre el pecho, y la cubrió con la suya. Su caricia se movió hacia arriba, rozándole accidentalmente el pezón, buscando su rostro y dibujando sus labios con los dedos.

«Dile que la amas». Albert se incorporó sobre un codo y se inclinó sobre ella, deleitándose con el contacto de su mano en el rostro. Candy apretó su cuerpo cálido contra el suyo. Albert la besó y ella cerró los dedos en el pelo de su cuello, devolviéndole el beso de aquella forma que lo volvía loco y le hacía olvidar que no le correspondía. Albert cortó el beso, atrapó su mano y volvió a colocarla sobre su tórax, sujetándola con firmeza dentro de la suya, con el corazón desbocado.

—No me debes nada.

—Me ofendes si piensas que me puedes comprar —contestó con voz ronca.

Sería tan fácil deslizar las manos sobre su cuerpo, perder la razón en aquella pasión y poseerla. La deseaba de todo corazón. Amaba a la dulce y hermosa Candy, pero sus pensamientos vagaron al baúl que estaba al pie de la cama y a los preciosos tesoros que había dentro. Tal vez hubiera regalado las botas de Terry, pero todavía tenía sus camisas y corbatas, sus cartas... su cepillo y sus artículos de afeitar. Todavía se aferraba a sus cosas y a su amor por él.

Aquélla seguía siendo la cama de Terry, la esposa de Terry. La idea apagó su ardor lo mismo que un baño en un lago helado. La soltó y volvió a recostarse sobre la almohada.

—¿Albert? —la mano de Candy se movió hacia él. La tomó y la apretó contra su pecho.

—Duerme —dijo con voz suave—. Es tarde.-Su silencio podría haber significado cualquier cosa. Decepción. Vergüenza. Alivio.

Ganar el dinero para el anillo no había mejorado su posición ante ella. Candy sólo estaba agradecida, pero él no quería que se sacrificara sólo porque se sintiera obligada. Todavía tenía que demostrarle que era tan bueno como cualquier hombre. ¿Por qué todo lo importante dependía del dinero y la respetabilidad? Hasta los caballos valían más cuando eran pura sangres.

Si tuviera certificados de aquellos caballos que pensaba cruzar, podría ganar mucho más dinero por ellos, pensó, haciendo un esfuerzo por pensar en otra cosa. Varias yeguas del Círculo G se habían puesto en celo; pronto recibiría noticias de otros rancheros. A su lado, la respiración de Candy se tornó profunda y regular. Albert relajó sus pensamientos y su cuerpo y buscó el sueño.

* * *

Candy nunca había temido ir a la reunión del domingo en toda su vida. Aquella mañana ideó una docena de razones para quedarse en casa, aunque no llegó a expresarlas. Había insistido tanto en que Albert la acompañara sin pensar en lo fácil que sería para él quedarse en casa en lugar de enfrentarse al ridículo silencioso de los habitantes de la ciudad, que no podía comportarse como una cobarde.

Después del desayuno se puso su vestido rojo intenso, se colocó un broche en la garganta y sacó su toca de seda de su caja. Vistió a Rose con una falda ligera de algodón y una blusa a cuadros rosa que había cosido para ella. Quitó una mancha de sus únicos guantes blancos buenos y se los puso.

—¿Estoy bonita, Albert? —preguntó Rose con su encantador descaro. Albert la subió al carro con la sonrisa indulgente que Candy empezaba a anhelar para sí.

—Las dos serán las mujeres más bonitas.-Rose se sentó y procedió a colocarse las faldas con aire de importancia.

—Si mi mamá estuviera aquí, sería la más bonita, ¿verdad, Albert? Dijiste que mi mamá era la más bonita.-Albert miró a Candy de soslayo mientras la ayudaba a subir al pescante.

—Cierto.

—¿Has salido a tu madre, Rose? —preguntó Candy con curiosidad.

—¿Qué quieres decir?-Albert subió y hostigó a los caballos.

—Me refiero a si te pareces a ella. ¿Tenía el pelo rubio y brillante como el tuyo?

—Tenía el pelo rojo.

—Era bonita, ¿verdad, Albert? Pero no te sientas mal, Candy. Albert me dijo que después de mi mamá, eras la más bonita.

Candy sintió el calor en su cuello y rostro. Lentamente, volvió la mirada a Albert. Su expresión era de disculpa, y sus ojos azules parecían suplicarle comprensión. Candy no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

—Bueno, supongo que ser la más bonita después de una belleza tan increíble es estupendo —dijo en tono de broma—. Al menos, Albert no dijo que no le llegaba a la suela del zapato a tu mamá.-Albert puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Qué quiere decir eso? —preguntó Rose.

—Nada, cariño. Sólo me estoy metiendo con Albert.

La charla de la niña durante el trayecto a Aspen Grove ayudó a que Candy se sintiera más tranquila. Llegaron pronto, y Candy agradeció no tener que entrar al lugar cuando todo el mundo estaba sentado y mirando. Se preguntó si Albert lo habría planeado de aquella manera. Delante de las escaleras, las ayudó a bajar y luego se alejó a aparcar el carromato. Candy y Rose entraron. Annie se reunió con ellas en el pequeño vestíbulo.

—Candy—dijo, y dio un paso adelante para abrazarla. Candy le devolvió el abrazo, y luego, tomando sus dos manos enguantadas, miró a su alrededor.

—¿Dónde están los demás?

—Hay una fiesta esta tarde para celebrar el nacimiento del nuevo hijo de Celia Leagan, así que se han entretenido con los preparativos. Yo le dije a Archie que tenía que venir pronto para ayudar a preparar la comunión. Que Dios me perdone por esa mentira, pero quería verte antes de que vinieran.

—¿Qué ha tenido Celia?

—Un niño.-Candy nunca se había sentido tan desplazada.

—Qué alegría.-Albert entró al lugar y se detuvo al lado de Candy.

—Señora Grandchester —dijo educadamente.

—Señor Andrew — Annie se sonrojó y Candy y ella se soltaron.

—¿Sabías que Dios da bebés a las mujeres? —saltó Rose desde el costado de Candy—. Mi mamá me dijo que no necesitaba saber de dónde venían los bebés, pero Candy me lo contó —las mejillas de Annie se sonrojaron aún más—. Cuando Dios le dé un bebé a Candy, seguramente podré jugar con él todo el tiempo, como con mi muñeca de trapo.

Candy sintió que el calor ascendía por su propio rostro. No le había dicho nada a Rose sobre la posibilidad de tener un bebé. Ni siquiera se le había pasado aquella idea por la cabeza. No se atrevió a mirar a Albert.

—Vayamos a sentarnos —Albert salió al rescate, tomó la mano de Rose y la condujo hasta su banco.

—¿Va todo bien? —preguntó Annie con auténtica preocupación en la mirada.-Candy asintió y tomó su mano.

—Sí, todo va bien.

—Con tantos murmullos y... Bueno, no sabía qué pensar.

—Albert estaba trabajando en el salón para ganar un poco de dinero extra —susurró Candy, y la verdad volvió a hacer brotar lágrimas en sus ojos—. Es un buen hombre, Annie. No merece el tratamiento que recibe.

—Tenía miedo por ti, eso es todo —Annie le apretó la mano—. Estás distinta siempre que te veo. Más tranquila, supongo. Siempre que seas feliz, me alegro por ti.-El reverendo Baker entró en aquel momento y colocó su Biblia sobre el atril de madera.

—Gracias por hablar conmigo —se despidió .

—Cuídate —Annie le soltó la mano y se alejó. Candy se dirigió a su banco. Albert la miraba con expresión preocupada y ella lo tranquilizó con una sonrisa.

Desde el fondo del lugar, Fiona Hill se dirigió al altar con el brazo en cabestrillo.

Habló con el párroco y él le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro. Luego el reverendo levantó la vista y paseó la mirada por la congregación. Cuando sus ojos se posaron en Albert, su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa. Le dijo algo a Fiona y se dirigió a su banco.

—Albert —lo saludó, estrechando la mano que le ofrecía—. Me preguntaba si serías tan amable de ayudarnos esta mañana.

—Eh... Haré lo que pueda —dijo Albert.

—Me temo que Fiona se ha caído y se ha torcido la muñeca. No podrá tocar esta mañana. ¿Podrías ocupar su puesto en el órgano y dirigir los himnos?- La expresión de Albert registró sorpresa absoluta. Abrió y cerró la boca dos veces antes de recuperar la voz.

—Nunca he tocado el órgano, reverendo. Y sólo conozco las pocas canciones que he oído cantar este mes.

—Entonces, ésas serán las que cantaremos hoy. Tocar un órgano es igual que tocar un piano. Fiona te enseñará cómo manejar los pedales.-Albert lanzó una mirada a Candy. Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Hazlo si quieres, Albert, pero no estás obligado.-Albert volvió a mirar al párroco y algo profundo y privado pasó entre ellos. Se frotó las manos en los muslos y se puso en pie. Se dirigió al lugar donde estaba Fiona y estuvo escuchando sus instrucciones hasta que finalmente se sentó delante del teclado.

Candy se dio cuenta de que el lugar se había llenado y que se oían las especulaciones sobre el hombre que estaba sentado ante el órgano. Sonrió y esperó con expectación, como todos. El reverendo Baker dio la bienvenida a los presentes y empezó la reunión con una oración. Luego hizo un gesto a Albert, que empezó a tocar. Los acordes vibrantes y las notas fluidas eran un claro contraste con la versión entrecortada del himno que oían normalmente. Hasta Fiona sonrió y cantó a pleno pulmón. Tocó otras piezas y, finalmente, después del discurso, entonó el himno final mientras la congregación salía al sol de la explanada. Se escuchaban voces animadas y sonrisas aquí y allá. Todo el mundo parecía salir de buen humor. Albert terminó la pieza y se reunió con Candy y Rose para salir al exterior.

—Excelente trabajo, Albert —dijo el reverendo, estrechando con fuerza su mano—. Gracias por seguir la llamada de servir a Dios con tu talento. Hasta la próxima semana.-Albert aceptó la gratitud del hombre y se caló el sombrero al salir.

—¿Dónde has aprendido a tocar así? —preguntó Candy, curiosa.

—En el salón —dijo con una sonrisa—. Un amigo de mi madre me enseñó cuando era niño.

—¿También te enseñó a leer música?

—No. Eso lo hizo uno de los maestros. Por las noches.

—¿Cuál?

—El señor Carmichael.

—¿Alto y delgado? —Albert asintió—. Qué generoso —Candy volvió la cabeza para mirarlo—. ¿O tu madre pagó por las lecciones?

—Algo así —contestó, y ayudó a subir a Candy y a Rose al carromato antes de colocarse en el pescante y tomar las riendas de los caballos. Candy comprendió el significado de sus palabras y sintió que sus mejillas se abrasaban.

—Lo siento —balbució.

—¿Por qué? No tenemos que fingir, ¿verdad, Candy? Yo no te oculto nada.-Su vida había sido del dominio público desde siempre. En lugar de ocultar su procedencia o huir de ella, Albert se había enfrentado a la verdad. Lo admiraba aún más por su sinceridad.

—No, no tenemos que fingir —contestó—. Aprecio tu franqueza... en todas las cosas.-

Tenía gracia que Albert fuera el que más tenía que ocultar y el que más sincero era con ella... y consigo mismo. En cambio, ella, la respetable Candy, se escondía de las cosas que no quería encarar... como el hecho de que el recuerdo de Terry se estaba desvaneciendo cada vez más y que Albert había empezado a consumir todos sus pensamientos, así como sus anhelos secretos y sus deseos. Y no sabía qué hacer al respecto. Tal vez su única elección era ser sincera con él.

Reconocerlo verbalmente estaba más allá de sus posibilidades. No había palabras para describir sus sentimientos. Ninguna idea coherente cobraba forma en su mente cuando recordaba sus intercambios físicos... todo era táctil, emociones profundas y magnetismo. Nunca había tomado parte activa en el amor, nunca había hablado de aquellas cosas indecorosas con otra persona y nunca el acto sexual había ocupado una parte importante en sus pensamientos.

Pero en lo referente a Albert, todo era distinto. Permanecía tendida a su lado de noche, deseando que la tocara, anhelando el placer indescriptible y la liberación, y se mortificaba por aquellos deseos burdos. Sinceridad. La palabra la atormentaba. Albert creía que se avergonzaba de él, y ella había consentido que lo creyera para no enfrentarse a sus temidos deseos. No la había tocado desde aquel día... el día en que había sacado a la luz su deseo hacia él. Sinceridad. Le debía la verdad.

—¿Estás dormido?-Se oyó el ruido de la sábana, y Albert se volvió.

—No.

—Hay algo que quiero decirte.

—Adelante.

—No he sido sincera contigo.-Tardó un momento en contestar.

—¿Sobre qué?

—El día en que discutimos... Cuando dijiste todas esas cosas sobre...sobre el deseo que siento por ti.

—Lo siento —dijo en voz baja—. Debería haberte pedido perdón.

—No, no, tenías razón —su piel ardía de vergüenza—. Sobre eso, quiero decir, no sobre lo otro. Ahí es donde no fui sincera.

—Estoy perdido.

—Dijiste que estaba avergonzada de que los Grandchester supieran o pensaran que nosotros...

—No debí decir eso, Candy. Fue cruel.

—Espera, déjame terminar —Albert esperó en silencio—. Dijiste que me avergonzaba por dejarte hacer eso.

—¿Y no es cierto?

—No por las razones que tú piensas —se apresuró a explicarse—. No eres tú, Albert, no me avergüenzo de ti. Me duele que puedas pensarlo. Hoy estaba orgullosa de ti, cuando tocabas el órgano para el reverendo. Estoy orgullosa de que hayas trabajado para recuperar mi anillo y de cómo trabajas en el Círculo G. No estoy avergonzada de ti, Albert.

No estaba avergonzada de él. Sus palabras penetraron en su mente y perforaron años enteros de pensamientos opuestos. Decía que estaba orgullosa de él. Sintió un nudo en la garganta. Parecía que tuviese seis años y su madre le hubiese dado una palmadita en la cabeza. Hizo un esfuerzo por recobrar la compostura.

—Estoy confusa por cómo me haces sentir, eso es todo —dijo Candy con voz dulce y vacilante—. Estoy avergonzada de mí, de mi comportamiento. Pero no de ti. Eso jamás.-Albert analizó su explicación y comprendió lentamente lo que quería decir. Nunca había dormido con una mujer que no fuera prostituta y no tenía comparación para los sentimientos de Candy.

—¿Qué te avergüenza exactamente, si no es hacer el amor conmigo?-Candy exhaló un suspiro de frustración.

—Qué difícil es todo esto. Y qué vergonzoso.

—Candy, sé que te gustaba lo que hacíamos. Disfrutabas.

—Sí —dijo en voz baja.

—¿Es porque piensas que no deberías sentirte bien conmigo porque no soy Terry?

—Al principio sí... pero es más que eso, porque...porque con Terry nunca fue así.

La angustia cayó como una roca sobre su pecho. Sin duda, Terry, un santo varón, se comportaba de una forma más caballerosa en la cama. Albert no había aprendido cómo hacer el amor a una dama. «No digas nada más», pensó.

—Lo siento —fue todo lo que pudo decir.

—Lo amaba, lo amaba de verdad —declaró Candy. «Sé que lo amabas, que todavía lo amas».

—Pero... —Albert no quería oírlo—. Cuando tú y yo estamos juntos, es más. Es aterrador. Pienso en ello después. Pienso en volverlo a hacer.

Albert escuchó sus palabras y de repente, comprendió. Se incorporó sobre un codo y la miró fijamente como si pudiera distinguirla en la oscuridad. Casi lloró por su ingenuidad. Extendió un brazo y encontró su suave mejilla.

—Que me aspen...

—¡Albert!

La cama se hundió y Candy oyó cómo caminaba por el suelo. Encendió una cerilla y un momento después el halo de la lámpara iluminó su desnudez...

.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	13. Chapter 13

_**La esposa de Terry **_

_**Capítulo 13**_

_**Adaptación**_

* * *

.

.

Candy volvió la cara. Albert se movió y encendió la lámpara que Candy había dejado sobre su cómoda. Su sombra vaciló por la habitación cuando volvió a la cama.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Candy, parpadeando mientras sus ojos se adaptaban a la luz mientras hacía lo posible por no fijarse en su cuerpo delgado y musculoso.

—Quiero verte —se inclinó sobre ella y Candy cerró los ojos. Con sus suaves labios, suscitó su respuesta. A Candy le encantaba cuando la besaba de aquella manera. Se tomó su tiempo, deslizando la lengua por su labio inferior, y ella respondió hundiendo la suya en su boca y cayendo en una espiral de placer creciente e intenso.

Albert se paró el tiempo suficiente para desabrocharle los botones del camisón.

—¿Qué haces?

—Ya te lo he dicho. Quiero verte.-Candy reprimió la oleada de vergüenza y le permitió que le quitara la prenda por la cabeza. Quería cubrirse, así que mantuvo los ojos fuertemente cerrados y se llevó una mano a la cara.

—Mírame, Candy.-Abrió los ojos y lo miró entre los dedos.

—¿Alguna vez has hecho el amor con la luz encendida? ¿O durante el día?-Había vivido durante más de un año con Terry antes de que se fuera y nunca la había visto desnuda. Nunca se lo había pedido. Pero allí estaba Albert, queriendo mirarla. Y pidiéndoselo.

—No. -Pasaron los minutos. Albert deslizó una mano por su brazo, hacia su hombro y luego, apartando a un lado su mano, le acarició el rostro. Candy contempló sus ojos de un azul cielo y vio en ellos la admiración y la necesidad.

— Eres tan hermosa, Candy. Es una pena ocultar tu belleza en la oscuridad.

Bajó sus labios a los suyos y volvió a besarla. Sus besos, siempre tan tiernos, tan excitantes y plenos, vencieron su recelo. Candy puso la mano con ternura sobre su mandíbula esculpida en granito. Albert trazó una hilera de besos por su barbilla, su garganta, su hombro, poniéndole la piel de gallina. Sus labios húmedos y ardientes encontraron y besaron uno de sus pechos y la piel se contrajo, haciendo que Candy deseara más. No la decepcionó.

—Eres tan hermosa —su voz, ronca y suave, vibró contra sus costillas—. Tan suave y tan blanda por todas partes, Candy —deslizó la palma de su mano por

su cadera y su vientre y, sin vergüenza, Candy se abrió a sus gloriosas caricias.

—Siempre quiero darte placer-Candy abrió los ojos y sorprendió su expresión ansiosa.

—Me lo das, Albert.

—Quiero que sea tan bueno como la última vez.

Candy absorbió sus palabras, su significado, y una vergüenza palpitó por sus venas. ¿Lo sabía? ¿Conocía aquellas sensaciones indescriptibles que nunca había podido expresar con coherencia? Candy quería volverse, más para ocultar su deseo carnal que su cuerpo y su rostro. Se llevó una mano a los ojos como si pudiera enmascarar su mortificación.

—No, mírame. Mantén los ojos abiertos — Albert tomó su mano y se la llevó a los labios. Besó cada uno de sus dedos, tomando las yemas entre sus labios y lamiéndolas con suavidad. Unas sensaciones embriagadoras se apoderaron de Candy y su cuerpo se estremeció. Su aliento entrecortado se cerró en su garganta.

—¿Sabes qué es lo que quiero para ti?

—No... No estoy segura. Creo que no.

—Candy, no tienes que sentirte avergonzada, es tan natural como respirar o comer.

—¿Es cierto? —Candy sintió cómo la piel le ardía.

—Es cierto.

Y las caricias no se hicieron esperar, al tiempo que no paraba de besarla. Nunca había conocido aquel arrebato de necesidad, nunca había deseado nada tanto como aquellas sensaciones aterradoras que Albert despertaba en ella. Su piel resplandecía con color dorado a la luz de la lámpara, y sus ojos estaban llenos de placer. Los músculos de sus hombros fuertes quedaban definidos por la luz y Candy deslizó las manos por su piel, deleitándose con su fuerza y virilidad. Si era tan hermosa para él como él para ella, no le extrañaba que quisiera verla. El vello rubio que cubría su pecho llamó su atención y deslizó los dedos por la masa sedosa.

—Estás lista para mí, Candy.

—Sí.

—¿Ahora? —preguntó.

—Sí.

Sus músculos duros se movieron sobre ella, y Candy lo abrazó con un ansia y una urgencia temblorosa en la que no se paró a pensar, de modo que su penetración menos que suave fue culpa suya. Aquella aspereza fue el catalizador que la llevó más allá del límite.

—Esto es, Candy—dijo Albert, no sólo sabiendo lo que le estaba pasando sino aumentando la sensación de cataclismo—. Esto es.-Candy gritó y hundió los dedos en su espalda, llevada por la ola del éxtasis.

Albert ralentizó entonces sus movimientos, besó su rostro y su cuello. Candy abrió los ojos y descubrió su sonrisa. Albert la besó en la comisura de los labios y ella se entregó al beso instintivamente, rodeándolo con brazos y piernas. Albert interrumpió el beso y le sujetó las caderas con fuerza para seguir moviéndose hasta derramarse dentro de ella, contra ella, alrededor de ella, pronunciando su nombre como una letanía con cada aliento. Permaneció echado con la cabeza sobre su pecho, la palma de la mano sobre su vientre, mientras sus corazones se relajaban y su piel húmeda se enfriaba.

—Eso era —dijo en voz baja—. Eso era lo que quería para ti.-Al ver que permanecía en silencio, Albert levantó la cabeza. Su mirada de color verde se posó en él. Tenía mechones de cabellos húmedos adheridos a las sienes. Le apartó el pelo de la piel. Parecía tan avergonzada por sus palabras que habría pensado que era inocente de no tener certeza de lo contrario.

—¿Te avergüenza hablar de esto? — Candy bajó la vista a su hombro y asintió—. Pero estuviste casada. Ocurrió también con Terry, ¿no?-Rozó su hombro húmedo con las yemas de los dedos.

—A veces.

—¿A veces?

—Pocas veces.-Albert observó su rostro sonrojado con intensidad.

—Pasa, simplemente —dijo poniéndose a la defensiva—. No es algo que pueda controlar.-Albert absorbió aquellas palabras sorprendentes e inocentes.

—Cuando pasaba con Terry, ¿él lo sabía? ¿Intentaba hacer que ocurriera?

—No creo que lo supiera. Estoy segura de que no.

—Es algo que puedes controlar, Candy, amor mío. Diciéndome qué es lo que te gusta y cuándo esperarte.

—¿Quieres decir que no importa?

—No sólo no importa. Creo que nunca deberíamos parar hasta que no lo hayas sentido —los labios hermosos de Albert se curvaron en una sonrisa—. Ya he aprendido algunas de las cosas que te gustan y pretendo descubrir muchas más. Candy rió. Albert pegó la nariz a su pecho e inspiró. Tomó un puñado de sus cabellos y lo acercó a su nariz y a sus labios. Terrenal y sincero, pensó Candy, hundiendo los dedos en su pelo y comprendiendo con sorpresa su placer táctil.

De todas las cosas que había hecho por ella, aquella sensación de libertad recién descubierta tal vez fuera la mejor. No tenía que avergonzarse de nada con él.

Una pequeña punzada de culpabilidad penetró en su conciencia. Terry habría querido que fuese feliz. ¿Pero habría querido que Albert la enseñara a un nivel al que él nunca había llegado? Candy reprimió la duda. Habría querido que fuera feliz, y Albert la hacía feliz.

Albert se levantó y apagó las lámparas. Por un segundo, Candy se preguntó dónde habría acabado su camisón, pero cuando se tumbó a su lado, abrazándola por detrás y colocando su brazo a modo de almohada, Candy cerró los ojos con una satisfacción somnolienta que no había conocido antes. Se despertó durante la noche, ya que su calor y su dureza eran una distracción tentadora para el sueño.

—¿Estás despierto, Albert?-La besó en la nuca.

— ¿Sabes que nadie me llama Albert excepto tú?

—Rose.

—Porque te imita.

—¿No te gusta?-Su mano ascendió por su vientre y rodeó su pecho.

—Me encanta.-Deslizó besos por su hombro que desataron estremecimientos de placer por sus brazos y su pecho.

—¿Quién te enseñó todas estas cosas deliciosas?

—Un caballero no habla de eso.

—Yo te he hablado de Terry y de mí —la inflexión en su voz traicionaba la seriedad de su pregunta. Albert trazó círculos lentos alrededor de sus pechos.

—Mi madre era una prostituta, Candy. Ésas fueron las mujeres con las que crecí. Ninguna de las chicas de la escuela me miraba dos veces.

—¿Y Elisa? ¿Era alguien especial?

—Éramos amigos. Cuando nadie se preocupa de si estás muerto o vivo, cualquier amigo es especial.

—Pero no te casaste con ella. ¿Fue por su... ocupación?

—Porque no la amaba.

—Y no tenía un rancho —las manos de Albert se paralizaron—. No quise decirlo así, Albert. Me refería a que hay más de una razón para casarse. No tienes que amar a la persona.-«No, pero al menos deberías tener la esperanza de que algún día te amara», pensó lo sorprendió volviéndose hacia él y guiando sus manos otra vez hacia sus senos.

—Ahora sabes lo que me gusta, Albert —dijo colocándole una mano en el hombro—. ¿Qué pasa con lo que a ti te gusta? ¿Puedes decírmelo?-Candy descubrió que sus gustos eran mutuos.

* * *

—Rose dijo que le habías prometido un picnic —dijo Candy al día siguiente al mediodía cuando Albert entró en la cocina para almorzar. Intercambiaron una mirada secreta, una mirada de admiración que sólo los amantes compartían, y Albert sintió una oleada de calor por todo su cuerpo. Nunca había conocido el gozo que experimentaba con Candy.

—Sí —sonrió, colgando su sombrero y acomodándose en su silla—. Creo que se lo prometí.

—¿Por qué no lo hacemos este sábado?-Albert pensó en la lista mental de tareas pendientes y luego las apartó a un lado. No había nada más importante que su nueva familia.

—Está bien, el sábado.-Gus y Rose entraron en la cocina y Gus ayudó a la niña a subirse al banco junto a Albert. Un ranchero le había mandado aviso de que sus yeguas estaban listas para cruzarlas, y Albert planeaba llevar el alazán de Terry a su propiedad aquella tarde.

—Candy —dijo, untando de mantequilla una rebanada de pan—. Terry hizo que trajeran esas dos yeguas y el alazán cuando todavía estaba fuera, ¿verdad?-Candy vertió salsa sobre su plato de carne.

—Un par de hombres los trajeron.

—¿No te dieron ningún papel?

—No que yo recuerde. Fue hace casi dos años. ¿Por qué?

—Hay algo inusual en esos animales. Creo que tienen sangre árabe, pero no estoy seguro. ¿Terry no dijo nunca nada sobre ellos?

—No vi a Terry después de que los enviara. Y nunca habló de ellos en sus cartas.

-Albert probó su café, absorto en sus pensamientos.

—Tal vez haya algo entre los papeles que me enviaron de él —pensó Candy en voz alta.

—¿Podrías mirar?

—¿Ahora?

—Me gustaría saberlo.-Candy se secó las manos en su delantal y salió de la estancia. Varios minutos más tarde, regresó con una bolsa de cuero con papeles.

—Tal vez haya algo aquí dentro.-Albert experimentó una sensación extraña al ver el celo con que guardaba las posesiones de Terry. Recordó sus cartas y pertenencias del baúl, pero apartó a un lado aquellos pensamientos e inspeccionó la bolsa. Unos cuantos documentos de aspecto oficial captaron su atención y los estudió con cuidado.

—¡Maldición!

—¡Albert! —lo reprochó Candy.-Albert la ignoró y rió en voz alta, enseñando los papeles para que los demás los vieran.

—«Fuego» —leyó del primer papel—. «Potro galés, registrado en la sección D del libro de sementales». Tenemos un semental certificado —volvió a mirarlos — . He leído sobre esta raza. Son caballos de montaña.

—¿Qué significa eso? —preguntó Candy—. ¿De verdad valen algo?

—Los tres. Estos papeles están firmados por alguien llamado Brescia. Al parecer...

—¿Qué?

—Terry los ganó jugando al póquer.

— No —dijo Candy con incredulidad. No sabía que Terry apostara.

—Aquí está la firma del hombre —dijo Albert, enseñándole los papeles.

—Has tenido buena idea al cruzar con él a nuestras yeguas —comentó Gus con la ceja levantada.

—¿Lo has hecho? —preguntó Candy, levantando la vista con regocijo.

—Parecían valer como caballos de montura —dijo Albert encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Y ahora qué?

—Ahora llevaré a Fuego a dar un paseo, enseñaré sus papeles y conseguiré un precio alto por sus servicios —sin más demora, fue a tomar su sombrero—. Estaré fuera el resto del día.-«Te echaré de menos», quiso decir, pero Gus todavía estaba recogiendo los platos y las palabras parecían demasiado íntimas.

—Estaremos esperándote —repuso Candy con mirada ansiosa. Albert dio media vuelta y salió de la casa, contento de que Candy hubiese guardado los papeles de Terry pero molesto porque, incluso muerto, Terry seguía manteniendo a Candy mejor que él.

Albert se había mostrado taciturno desde que le había llevado el dinero del semental, suficiente para pagar otra letra de tres meses del banco. El ranchero con el que había hecho el negocio se lo dijo a otro, y antes del sábado habían tenido que meter el dinero en el banco. Candy pensó que Albert debería estar bailando de alegría. Ella misma cantaba y soñaba despierta mientras hacía las tareas del rancho, pero no sólo por el dinero. Aquello sólo había sido la guinda del pastel después de la intimidad que se había formado entre ellos. Candy nunca había sabido lo maravilloso que era lanzar al viento las propias inhibiciones y disfrutar de una persona de todo corazón. Todas las mañanas se miraba al espejo y veía el cambio que Annie había mencionado. Parecía diferente, y desde luego, se sentía diferente. Algunas mañanas era tan feliz que ni siquiera podía comer.

Candy dispuso el almuerzo sobre la manta que Albert había extendido bajo un nogal y sirvió los platos para los tres.

— Tenías razón, Albert —exclamó Rose—. Candy ha traído la leche en una jarra.

—Las niñas necesitan leche para crecer — dijo Albert con una sonrisa.

—Y yo estoy creciendo mucho —dijo Rose.

—Desde luego —corroboró Candy—. Este otoño serás ya mayor para ir al colegio.

—¿Sí?

Albert frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada. Comieron el almuerzo, una comida ordinaria que parecía especial con el deleite de la niña. El sol se filtraba por las hojas de los árboles, salpicando de luz dorada sus hombros y cabezas. Candy no recordaba ser tan feliz.

Albert la había iniciado a los placeres amorosos y le había enseñado que no tenía que avergonzarse de hacer el amor. La presencia de Rose impregnaba de alegría y plenitud su hogar de una manera que llenaba le corazón de Candy de forma distinta.

Después de comer, arrojaron cáscaras de nuez que las ardillas habían dejado el otoño anterior para ver quién podía tirarlas más lejos. Albert dejó ganar a Candy. Persiguió a Rose por la hierba alta y se escondió de ella detrás de un risco de rocas rojas. Rose lo encontró y volvieron a perseguirse. Finalmente, agotada, Rose bebió el resto de la leche y se quedó dormida sobre la manta, utilizando el muslo de Albert como almohada. Albert apartó los mechones de Rose de su frente con los dedos.

—¿Te pasa algo? —preguntó Candy finalmente.

—¿Qué podría ir mal?

—No lo sé. Has estado muy callado.

—¿Te molesta el silencio?

—No —tiró de la esquina de la manta—. No parecías muy contento con la idea de que Rose fuera al colegio.

—No quiero que vaya.-Se quedó mirándolo fijamente.

—Pero Albert, ¿cómo si no va a recibir una educación? Sé que no eres uno

de esos hombres que piensan que las mujeres no deberían aprender a leer ni a contar.

—En absoluto —su mirada se posó con afecto sobre la niña dormida—. Quiero que tenga una vida mejor que la que yo tuve. Quiero que tenga una educación. Pero tú y yo podemos enseñarle.

Candy observó su rostro atractivo, sus ojos azules, y dejó que su mirada se deslizara por sus hombros anchos y viajara a lo largo de sus piernas a donde las tenía cruzadas a la altura de los tobillos. Al notar su escrutinio, la expresión de Albert se volvió tierna.

Tomó el mantel que había enrollado, lo colocó bajo la cabeza de Rose y se sentó a su lado. Se estiró y la tumbó junto a él, y Candy buscó sus labios cálidos. Albert acarició su mejilla, la miró a los ojos y la besó a placer. Candy adoraba sus atenciones, las ansiaba. Y su amor y preocupación por Rose reforzaba la bondad que había en él.

—No soy una maestra —dijo Candy, tocando su mejilla salpicada por el sol—. Y tú estás muy ocupado con el rancho. Podrá aprender mucho más en el colegio.

-Lo único que aprenderá será lo crueles que pueden ser otras personas... tanto adultos como niños —contestó—. No permitiré que pase por eso. Sé lo que se siente cuando te miran como si no valieras nada. No quiero que se sienta así.

Candy no sabía qué responder. Había creído que la gente acabaría aceptando su matrimonio con Albert, pero casi nadie le hablaba. La habían excluido de las actividades de la congregación y de las reuniones de mujeres, habían susurrado sobre ella y la habían atacado verbalmente. Y ella pertenecía a una familia respetable. Sus padres se habían casado.

—Tal vez sólo necesitemos demostrarles que es tan buena como los demás y que no estamos avergonzados de ella, ni de nosotros.

—Igual que tú se lo has demostrado, ¿eh, Candy? —dijo, deslizando los dedos por su pelo—. Igual que yo se lo he demostrado todos estos años. No. No permitiré que le hagan daño. Y mantenerla apartada de ellos es el único modo que conozco de protegerla.-Su instinto protector era comprensible y conmovedor, ¿pero tenía

derecho a mantener oculta a la niña?

—No sé si estoy cualificada para enseñarle todo lo que necesita saber. ¿Y el tiempo que me quitará? -¿Acaso estaba siendo egoísta?

—Yo tomaré esta decisión, Candy —su tono no permitía ninguna discusión y el hecho de que la excluyera la perturbó... le dolió.

Su vehemencia la desconcertó. Albert había hecho todo lo que ella le había pedido y nunca había exigido nada a cambio. Si estaba tan convencido de que Rose no debía ir a la escuela, sin duda podría sacar tiempo para enseñarle. Había dicho que compartiría la tarea. No quería que cambiara lo que estaba surgiendo entre ellos. No quería perder aquella intimidad y el placer de sus atenciones. Albert la hacía sentirse joven y hermosa y viva. Había cambiado su mundo. No quería arriesgarse a perderlo por nada.

—Está bien, Albert. Si crees que es lo mejor.

Albert deslizó la mano por su espalda, tomó su cabeza y la atrajo hacia él para darle un beso lento y suave. De vez en cuando se decían cosas triviales. Candy cerró los ojos y descansó, sintiendo su roce mientras le quitaba hierba del pelo o le acariciaba el brazo, notando cuándo se apoyaba en un codo para mirarla.

Cuando Rose se despertó de su siesta, se arrojó sobre el costado de Albert con un movimiento poco delicado de enaguas y Albert se apartó para dejarla descansar entre ellos.

—¿También se han echado la siesta? — preguntó.

—Sí —contestó Albert, sin poder reprimir una sonrisa—. Y ahora tengo trabajo que hacer, así que será mejor que recojamos las cosas y volvamos al rancho —dijo, incorporándose.

—Vaya —Rose puso mala cara—. ¿Tenemos que hacerlo?

—Sí.

—¿Dónde está Molly? —preguntó, mirando a su alrededor. Se levantó y buscó por la manta. Candy se puso en pie y se alisó la ropa y el pelo.

—¿La has traído? No recuerdo haberla visto desde que estamos aquí.

— ¡Sí que la he traído!-Albert y Candy inspeccionaron la hierba y la cesta de comida y doblaron la manta.

—Tu muñeca no está aquí —dijo Albert—. Tal vez la dejaras en casa.

—No, he traído a Molly. Sé que la he traído —Rose se echó a llorar y cayó al suelo.

Candy intercambió una mirada perpleja con Albert.

—No pasa nada, cielo —dijo, corriendo a levantarla y a consolarla—. La encontraremos.-Volvieron a buscarla.

—Tal vez esté en casa —susurró Albert. Rose tuvo que acceder finalmente.

Subieron a los caballos y cabalgaron de regreso al rancho, con Rose gimiendo en el regazo de Albert. Cuando llegaron, Albert parecía frenético y Candy sentía náuseas en el estómago. Otra inspección en la casa resultó infructuosa. Para entonces, Rose estaba histérica y Albert daba vueltas por la cocina, pasándose la mano por el pelo.

—Sólo es una muñeca de trapo. ¿No puedes hacerle otra? —le preguntó a Candy.

—¡No quiero otra! —gritó Rose—. ¡Quiero a Molly!-Candy colocó a Rose en su regazo y trató de consolarla.

—Tal vez la dejó caer por el camino —dijo Albert.

—Miré mientras volvíamos —le dijo Candy—, pero tal vez no hayamos recorrido el mismo camino.

—Iré a buscarla.

—Llévate a Capitán —sugirió Candy. Albert asintió y se fue...

.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	14. Chapter 14

_**La esposa de Terry**_

_**Capítulo 14**_

_**Adaptación**_

* * *

.

.

Candy se trasladó a la habitación contigua y se acomodó en la mecedora, con Rose sollozando en su regazo. Después de unos minutos se tranquilizó un poco, pero sus gimoteos le rompían a Candy el corazón. Después de cuarenta y cinco minutos de espera insoportable, oyeron los cascos de un caballo seguidos por el ruido de las botas de Albert en el suelo de la cocina. Apareció con la ansiada muñeca en la mano.

—¡Molly! —Rose bajó del regazo de Candy y Albert se inclinó para darle la muñeca de trapo. La tomó con un brazo, asió a Albert del cuello con el otro, tirándole el sombrero al suelo, y empezó a plantarle besos en la mejilla.

—¡La has encontrado, Albert, la has encontrado!-Candy sólo pudo mover la cabeza con alivio y perplejidad. Nunca había sido testigo de la desesperación de Rose y mientras esperaba se había preguntado si sería capaz de volver a dormir otra vez si la muñeca no aparecía. Rose se separó de Albert y empezó a acariciar a la muñeca.

—Fin de la crisis —dijo Albert con ironía.

—¿Dónde estaba? —preguntó Candy.

—Capitán es el héroe. La encontró entre unas hierbas altas por las que habíamos cabalgado.

—¿Quieres un café?-Albert movió la cabeza.

—Un cigarrillo.-Candy sonrió a su espalda mientras salía de la casa.

A la semana siguiente, Albert terminó el porche y construyó sillas y un balancín. Candy no sabía quién estaba más sorprendida y complacida, si ella o Rose. A la niña le encantaba sentarse con un adulto de piernas largas para que la meciera. Candy agradecía tener un lugar en el que sentarse y disfrutar de la vista del rancho y de la brisa.

Una noche, Candy mecía a Rose mientras hacía un cojín con retales de tela. Trabajaba mientras escuchaba la charla de la niña. Cuando se hizo demasiado oscuro para coser, extendió una manta en el jardín para que Rose y ella pudieran observar las estrellas antes de acostarse. Albert terminó las tareas y las sorprendió tendidas boca arriba, apuntando al cielo.

—¿Qué hacen?

— Mirar las estrellas —contestó Rose —. ¿Sabías que tienen nombres?-Se tumbó a su lado y miró al cielo.

—No los recuerdo. ¿Candy sí?

—Todos no —contestó Candy. Razón de más para enviar a Rose al colegio. Rose se sentó y tomó la muñeca.

—Mamá estaba bonita con este vestido — dijo. Al no comprender, Candy se incorporó.

—¿Qué vestido, Rose?

—Éste —alisó la tela verde brillante de la falda de la muñeca—. Mamá hizo el vestido de Molly de uno de los suyos. Dijo que era su favorito y quería que Molly lo tuviera. La importancia de la muñeca adquirió un nuevo significado. Candy miró a Albert y lo sorprendió observando a las estrellas con los dedos entrelazados sobre el pecho y los tobillos cruzados. No hizo nada para indicar que estaba escuchando.

—¿Tu mamá te hizo esa muñeca?

—Sí. Por entonces no estaba muy enferma, sólo un poco. Y ya no iba a trabajar. Jugábamos mucho juntas. Me dijo que alguien vendría a buscarme antes de que se durmiera para siempre. Candy parpadeó para reprimir las lágrimas.

—Y luego Albert apareció.

Desde luego, Elisa había escogido bien. Debía de haber sabido que se ocuparía de Rose. Debía de conocerlo tanto como ella, o mejor. Aquel pensamiento la perturbó inmensamente. Cuanto más veía a Albert y a Rose juntos, más notaba el parecido. Su pelo era del mismo color rubio brillante. Los dos tenían el labio inferior grueso y el superior suavemente cincelado. Y los dos tenían un hoyuelo aislado en el lado izquierdo de la boca que se marcaba cuando sonreían ampliamente.

Trató de recordar lo que Albert había dicho sobre los padres de Rose, y sólo había hecho un comentario sobre la imposibilidad de saber quién sería el padre de la niña. ¿Acaso Elisa no lo había sabido? Seguro que en cuanto colocaran al bebé de pelo rubio en sus brazos las posibilidades se habrían reducido. ¿Era posible que Albert realmente no lo supiera? Se castigó a sí misma por juzgar el comportamiento o el carácter de Elisa.

Rosa le había parecido agradable, y si Albert había sentido algo por Elisa, también debía de haber sido una buena persona. Rose bostezó y se acurrucó contra Albert. Albert rodeó a la niña con el brazo, que sostenía a la muñeca bajo la barbilla. Candy observó su proximidad con un sentimiento de vacío en el pecho. ¿A quién envidiaba? ¿A Elisa, a Rose o a Albert?

Varias noches más tarde, Albert estaba de pie liando su segundo cigarrillo en cinco minutos mientras escuchaba el sonido distante del trueno por las montañas. Estaba en el umbral del granero, observando a Fuego. Sus sentimientos eran un dilema. Por un lado se alegraba de que el precio del cruce del semental con las yeguas de otros rancheros hubiese resuelto sus dificultades económicas, pero por otro lado le molestaba que, incluso muerto, Terry todavía pudiera cuidar de Candy. Sus caballos habían sido su salvación.

Albert aplastó la colilla bajo la suela de su bota. Además tenían una garantía para empezar su proyecto. Por alguna razón, no había sido capaz de sacar a colación la idea del matadero. Su orgullo insufrible lo refrenaba. Seguía siendo eso: un sueño.

A la luz de la luna, vio a Candy acercándose a la valla del corral. Estaba de pie, contemplando cómo Fuego se movía con energía de forma errática. Albert salvó la distancia que los separaba y se colocó a su lado.

—Creo que el tiempo lo ha puesto nervioso —le dijo a Candy.

—Yo también —contestó—.

-¿En qué estabas pensando aquí fuera durante tanto tiempo?-¿Habría estado observándolo antes de salir?

—En los caballos.

—Bueno... ¿no te alegras? Ahora tenemos todo lo que queremos.-Albert se volvió y la miró directamente a la cara.

—¿Ah, sí?-Su frialdad la asustó. Sintió náuseas en su estómago ya revuelto.

—¿Qué más necesitamos? —le dijo Candy—. Tú puedes empezar con tu fábrica de despiece...

—La fábrica de despiece de Terry, querrás decir.-La forma en que pronunció el nombre de Terry le hizo vacilar.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—El caballo es suyo.

—Bueno... —«Terry está muerto», quiso gritar, pero las palabras se quedaron atascadas en su garganta... y el hecho en su corazón—. Habíamos hecho un trato. Tú me ayudas y yo te ayudo. Has mantenido tu parte del trato, y yo también mantendré la mía. Será «nuestra» fábrica de despiece, ¿no? Como es nuestro rancho.

—A mí no me parece que sea «nuestro» rancho —dijo. Candy meditó en sus palabras, contenta por comprenderlas. Ella se sentía igual.

—Y yo no siento que Rose sea nuestra hija —dijo con franqueza. Albert se volvió hacia ella—. Soy responsable de bañarla y vestirla —se explicó—. He cosido sus ropas y le he preparado sus comidas. Pero es a ti a quien quiere.

—Tú le gustas, Candy.

— Sí, pero tengo que instruirle disciplina, mientras tú la consientes.

—No está consentida.

—Lo estará.-Albert contrajo los hombros.

—¿Quieres decir que estoy haciendo algo mal?

—No. Pero mi opinión no cuenta igual que la tuya. Desde luego no cuenta en lo relativo a su educación... lo has dejado muy claro.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo cambiar de opinión respecto a eso. Lo siento si significa más trabajo para ti, pero...

—No es el trabajo —negó—. En absoluto. Es todo lo demás.

—¿Como qué?

—Como... —su sentido común lanzó una advertencia, pero sus celos la ignoraron—. Como Elisa.

—¿Elisa? —preguntó, claramente perplejo.

—No soy tan ignorante como un poste — dijo—. Tenías la misma intimidad con esa mujer que conmigo. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace de eso? ¿Cinco años, seis? Y luego te llama a su lecho de muerte y te saca una promesa para cuidar a la niña. Una niña con pelo rubio y un hoyuelo en la comisura izquierda de sus labios. ¿Qué debo pensar, Albert? Dime.

Se cuadró de hombros ante ella, tratando de comprender sus palabras. Hacía cinco o seis años, bueno, antes de la guerra... Sí, la época coincidía, pero había tantos otros... No podía saberlo con seguridad. Y Elisa había estado tan desesperada por encontrar a alguien que cuidara de su hija como Candy lo había estado para encontrar un hombre para el rancho. No había sido seleccionado para cuidar a Rose por ninguna razón halagadora.

—¿Rose es hija tuya? —preguntó Candy.

La duda y la alegría se debatieron en su cabeza. El orgullo y la ternura crecieron y lucharon por salir a flote. La esperanza venció y calmó su corazón acelerado como una dulce promesa. Unos pensamientos que nunca habían surgido en su mente cobraron una forma nítida. Sólo se había estado engañando a sí mismo en cuanto a su relación con Candy. Se había casado con él por una única razón, y todo el mundo lo sabía. No importaba lo que hiciera o lo que pudiera llegar a hacer: trabajar, planear, orar... nunca sería bastante. Candy seguía siendo la esposa de Terry. Nunca sería suya. Pero Rose, al contrario...

—No sé si es mía —dijo finalmente, con voz más firme de la que esperaba—. Pero espero con todas mis fuerzas que lo sea. Ya la quiero como si lo fuese. Quiero que sea hija mía.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Candy, llevándose unos dedos temblorosos a los labios.

Las razones se agolparon en su interior, llenando su cabeza, su voluntad, su decisión. Toda una vida de porqués surgió y lo cegó.

—¿Que por qué? —replicó con voz seca—.. Porque ése es el caballo de Terry —dijo, apuntando hacia el corral con un dedo—. Y ése es el granero de Terry. Ésta tierra que estamos pisando es la tierra de Terry —Candy se quedó muda de perplejidad. Albert la asió del antebrazo y la llevó hacia la casa—. Ésta —dijo al llegar a las escaleras—, es la casa de Terry. La condujo por los peldaños del porche, donde Capitán los saludó moviendo la cola.

—Ése es el perro de Terry —dijo al pasar delante de él, y empujó la puerta para entrar. Pasaron delante de la niña dormida y entraron en el dormitorio—. Y ésta es la cama de Terry. -La soltó finalmente y Candy dio un paso hacia atrás, contrayendo el rostro de alarma. Absorto en su explicación, Albert levantó la tapa del baúl. —Y no olvidemos las pertenencias de Terry —los ojos de Candy brillaban de lágrimas—. Seguramente su anillo está aquí en alguna parte, junto con Dios sabe qué—Albert caminó hacia ella y Candy lo miró a los ojos con el corazón agitado—. Y tú —dijo, señalándola con un dedo que no llegaba a tocarle el pecho—, eres la esposa de Terry.-Candy miró el baúl y el rostro y pose furiosos de Albert. Conmocionada, no se le ocurrió nada que decir.

—Pero hay algo que sin duda nunca ha sido de Terry —dijo, cambiando el timbre de la voz y señalando el umbral—. Esa hermosa niña no es la hija de Terry.-Candy parpadeó, tratando de comprender, preparándose para lo que no quería oír ni saber.

—Quiero que sea mía, Candy, lo deseo de todo corazón. Al menos una cosa en este mundo apestoso que es mío. Ella nunca dice: «Terry hizo esto» o «Terry no habría hecho eso». Nunca conoció a Terry, y no podría importarle menos quién diablos es Terry Grandchester porque no le afecta. Para ella, sólo existo yo. Y soy lo bastante bueno para ella.

Con el corazón desbocado y el estómago revuelto, Candy contuvo un sollozo. Había oído cómo otros decían esas cosas a Albert... ella misma las había dicho sin pensar. Sin saber el dolor que causaban. Lo comprendía. Que Dios la ayudara, pero lo comprendía.

Estaba celosa del afecto de Albert por la niña y al darse cuenta se sintió más miserable que nunca en su vida. La puerta de la entrada se abrió y se cerró y Candy vio que Albert se había ido. Se sentó al borde de la cama y contempló con expresión vacía el baúl abierto. Unas lágrimas silenciosas se deslizaron por sus mejillas.

Albert había estado acumulando todo aquel dolor y odio. No le extrañaba que no lo hubiese expresado antes. Su estómago dio un vuelco, se levantó y salió corriendo para vomitar en la maleza del jardín. Después de que sus nervios se apaciguaran, entró otra vez en la casa y se preparó para acostarse.

Comprendía la necesidad y el apego que Albert sentía por la niña, pero Candy se había visto obligada a sufrir los desprecios del pueblo con él. ¿Cuántos sospechaban que Rose era hija suya? ¿Por eso se habían mostrado especialmente desagradables?

Se metió en la cama y pensó en todos los sacrificios que Albert había hecho para devolverle el anillo de su padre y la forma generosa en la que se daba en todas las cosas. Entonces supo que ella era la que no valía tanto como Albert, aunque no sabía cómo cambiar su manera de sentir. Sobre todo cuando los dos creían que Albert era el verdadero padre de Rose y él la adoraba. Una vez más, su mundo se había estremecido. Candy oró para poder encontrar la forma de adaptarse a él.

Varias noches más tarde, Albert entró antes del anochecer para pasar un rato con antes de que la niña se fuera a la cama. Candy estaba sentada cosiendo junto a una lámpara mientras Rose volvía las páginas de un libro, fingiendo que las estaba leyendo en voz alta.

—He venido a tiempo de escuchar tu historia —dijo Albert, acomodándose en la silla acolchada que prefería. Rose siguió hablando, embelleciendo su relato con detalles infantiles que despertaron una sonrisa en los labios de Candy. Terminó y Albert aplaudió. Rose fue a buscar su caja de tesoros y habló de sus contenidos.

— Aquí está el pañuelo que Candy me ha hecho. Ves, tiene mis iniciales en esta esquina junto a esta pequeña flor.

—Es muy bonito —dijo Albert, conmovido al saber que algo de lo que Candy había hecho figuraba entre sus objetos más preciados.

Rose sacó una cadena de oro con un colgante. Lo levantó y la luz se reflejó en los diamantes falsos dispuestos en forma de media luna. A la izquierda de la luna había un sol de ópalo. Albert reconoció de inmediato el collar. Se lo había comprado a un vendedor ambulante hacía muchos años y se lo había regalado a Elisa. Nunca había tenido muchas cosas, así que supuso que no era extraño que lo hubiese guardado durante tantos años. Aun así, le resultaba extraño volverlo a ver.

—Éste es el collar más bonito de todo el reino — dijo Rose con su vocabulario de cuento de hadas—. Candy también piensa que es bonito, ¿verdad, Candy? Y también piensa que estaré muy bonita cuando me lo ponga —Albert asintió en señal de afirmación—. Mamá dijo que cuando fuera mayor y me lo pusiera, encontraría a mi papá. La atención de Albert se concentró en sus palabras.

—¿Qué quería decir?

—Mamá decía que mi papá se lo dio y que cuando encontrara al que se lo había dado, encontraría a mi padre.-Albert apenas pudo respirar por la emoción que le oprimía el pecho. ¡Elisa lo había sabido! Ya podía estar seguro de que aquella niña a la que había aprendido a amar era realmente suya.

—Yo le di eso a tu mamá, Rose —dijo en un susurro ronco. En la otra silla, las manos de Candy se paralizaron sobre la tela del vestido que sostenía. Rose miró a Albert con ojos grandes, azules y confiados.

—¿Se lo diste tú? ¿De verdad? ¿Eres mi papá, Albert?-Tragó saliva para poder hablar.

—Sería tu padre aunque Elisa no hubiera dicho que lo era. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?-Rose asintió y una sonrisa brillante iluminó sus rasgos angelicales. Se levantó y se apoyó sobre su rodilla.

—¿Puedo llamarte papá?

Albert la levantó para darle un abrazo y la sentó en su regazo. La niña se acurrucó en el calor que él estaba dispuesto a ofrecer. Él sintió que lo embargaba una nueva certeza. Tenía una hija, alguien que le pertenecía a él solo. Con culpabilidad, miró hacia Candy. Candy dejó la costura en la cesta junto a la silla y entró en el dormitorio, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

* * *

El único descanso que Albert se tomó de recoger el heno en las siguientes semanas, aparte de unas comidas rápidas y unas cuantas horas de sueño, fue un viaje previamente fijado a la ciudad aquel viernes. Candy y él dejaron a Rose con Gus y recorrieron la distancia hasta Aspen Grove para firmar los papeles de adopción en el bufete del abogado. Dado que comprendía los sentimientos de Albert hacia ella y el rancho y sabía que Rose era realmente hija suya, Candy experimentó una sensación agridulce al ver cómo Albert firmaba los documentos y recibía el certificado que declaraba que Rose era suya.

Sabía exactamente cómo se sentía Albert acerca de Terry. Porque ella se sentía excluida de la relación que había entre él y Rose. Salieron a la acera y el calor del verano la impactó con toda su intensidad. Se sintió mareada y debió de balancearse porque Albert le rodeó la cintura con el brazo.

—Hace tanto calor —dijo, sintiéndose estúpida.

—¿Quieres una limonada antes de que volvamos?

—Claro. Celebrémoslo.

Albert la mantuvo sujeta mientras cruzaban la calle y entraban en un pequeño café abarrotado de clientes que tomaban el té de la tarde. Elroy, Dorothy y Annie, junto con otras mujeres y tres niñas, estaban sentadas en una mesa delante de la ventana. En cuanto Albert y ella entraron, Candy supo que el repentino silencio se debía a algo que Elroy había dicho.

Candy tragó su furia y desagrado, saludó a Lilly con desafío y desvió su atención de las mujeres murmuradoras. Albert la condujo a una mesa cubierta con un mantel. El propietario les tomó nota y les llevó dos jarras de limonada fría. Candy probó la suya con gratitud, sintiendo que su cabeza se despejaba.

—Tomándose libertades con ella a la luz del día —gorjeó una voz que reconocía como la de su ex suegra.

Candy degustó el líquido refrescante y sintió cómo las palabras de Elroy desataban su furia. El insulto y las ofensas que Albert soportaba nunca se reflejaban en su rostro o sus acciones. Seguramente ella era la única persona que había reconocido el dolor de Albert... y la única a la que le había importado.

—Gracias a Dios Terry tenía la decencia y los modales de tratarla como a una dama. Y por aquel entonces se comportaba como tal.-Albert contrajo la mandíbula y sus labios se torcieron en una mueca de enfado, pero fue Candy quien se levantó de su silla y salió disparada hacia la otra mesa.

—Estoy harta de que ofendas a un hombre del que no sabes nada —dijo, inclinándose sobre Elroy—. Albert Andrew es el hombre más amable y honrado que he conocido, y no finge ser algo que no es. Estoy hasta aquí — hizo un gesto con la mano sobre su frente y vio cómo Elroy se echaba hacia atrás— de tus críticas puritanas, miserables, hipócritas y parciales.-El rostro de Elroy se puso púrpura de furia y su pecho excesivamente dotado se inflamó como el de una gallina.

—Cómo te atreves a pasearte delante de esta comunidad con ese hombre. Tal vez no te importe tu buen nombre, pero al menos podrías pensar en el resto de los Grandchester.

—Me complace informarte de que mi nombre ya no es Grandchester. Es Andrew. Y aunque el apellido Andrew no le hace pensar a uno en una gran casa con una «galería» —dijo la palabra con una inflexión presuntuosa—, sí que hace pensar en trabajo duro y honrado.

Junto a Elroy, la mortificación de Annie se reflejó claramente en su rostro. Lilly las miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. Dorothy sacó un frasco de sales de su bolsito y lanzó a su madre una mirada de cautela.

—Nunca te has preocupado de mi buen nombre, Elroy. Ni de mis sentimientos o mi futuro —prosiguió Candy. Sintió una gota de sudor entre sus senos y su visión se volvió borrosa por el calor, pero estaba absorta en el tema y no quería parar—. Lo único que te preocupaba era tu nombre y tu posición y tus necesidades y deseos. Deberías avergonzarte del ejemplo que le estás dando a estas mujeres... y a Jimmy y a Lilly. Estás enseñando a tus nietos a ser tan intransigentes y estrechos de miras como tú... lo mismo que le enseñaste a Archie. Lo siento, Annie.-Annie movió la cabeza con suavidad.

—No, no, es cierto.

—Terry no era como tú, Elroy, de lo contrario no lo habría amado ni me habría casado con él. Veía a la gente como sus iguales. Nunca fue grosero con Albert. Si hoy nos viera, estaría avergonzado de ti.-Candy sintió que se balanceaba. Annie se puso en pie y la tomó del brazo, y Candy notó que Albert se acercaba a su espalda.

— Candy tiene razón —le dijo a su suegra tímidamente—. Quiero que mis hijos crezcan amando a los demás, no condenándolos. No quiero que sean críticos, sin perdón en el corazón.-Una conmoción en la calle captó la atención de Candy y varios hombres y mujeres pasaron corriendo delante del café, gritando. Albert dejó a Candy con Annie y salió a la puerta.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Hay fuego en los establos —gritó Claudelle Parks—. Jon Whitaker ha pedido ayuda.

—Quédate con ella —le dijo Albert a Annie, y salió disparado por la puerta.

—Archie y Jimmy están allí con el pony —exclamó Annie con voz impregnada de terror.

El humo negro ascendía al cielo azul brillante y el olor a quemado impregnaba el aire. El grupo de mujeres y niños y el dueño del café corrieron hacia los establos. Todo un costado de la construcción de madera estaba en llamas, y el humo salía por las puertas dobles abiertas. Annie apretó tanto la mano de Candy que ella hizo una mueca.

—Tal vez estén cabalgando —sugirió Candy, escrutando el edificio en busca de Archie y su sobrino, además de Albert. Los hombres gritaban y corrían en todas direcciones. Pareció pasar una eternidad antes de que trajeran cubos de agua y los presentes se organizaran para pasarlos hacia las llamas.

—Ayudemos con los cubos, Annie —dijo Candy, tirando de ella hacia el abrevadero más próximo. Colgaron sus bolsos de un poste y se remangaron.

—¡Canela! —una voz infantil gritó presa del pánico. Candy se volvió y vio a Jimmy corriendo por la calle en dirección al edificio en llamas. Archie estaba a bastante distancia.

—¡Jimmy! —gritó Annie.

Se oyó el relincho de un caballo y Albert atravesó el umbral lleno de humo y salió a la calle sosteniendo un saco de grano sobre los ojos de una yegua que apenas podía controlar. Albert sintió que el corazón se le encogía al verlo cubierto de hollín. Albert soltó a la yegua y la dejó correr. Parpadeando por la intensidad de la luz, Albert vio al niño que pasaba a su lado en dirección al establo. Dio media vuelta y fue detrás de Jimmy. Annie gritó y cayó de rodillas. Archie la ayudó a levantarse.

—Jimmy —gritó, soltándose—. ¡Ve tras él!-Archie se volvió y dio un par de pasos vacilantes hacia los establos. Los gritos del niño pudieron oírse por encima de la conmoción antes de que saliera a la luz.

—¡Canela está ahí dentro! ¡Mi pony está ahí dentro! ¡Suéltame!-Albert lo llevaba por encima del hombro y el niño pataleaba a su espalda. Albert lo sujetó con firmeza hasta que llegó junto a Archie y luego lo dejó a los pies del padre. Archie hundió las manos en los hombros de Jimmy y lo sujetó.

—Mi pony está ahí dentro —sollozó Jimmy—. Por favor, señor.-Annie corrió y abrazó a su hijo. Jimmy lloró y señaló el edificio. Otro hombre, con el rostro y las manos ennegrecidas, salió con otro caballo espantado a la calle y lo soltó.

—¿Ya está? —le gritó Albert.

—Hay dos más en los establos de atrás —jadeó—. No llegaremos a ellos a tiempo.

—¡ Canela! — gritó Jimmy.

Albert tomó un cubo del hombre más próximo y vertió su contenido sobre su cabeza y sus hombros. Candy se quedó sin aliento al comprender sus intenciones.

—¡Albert, no! —gritó presa del pánico.

Antes de que pudiera dar un paso adelante, Albert se había adentrado de nuevo en el humo negro y espeso...

.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	15. Chapter 15

_**La esposa de Terry**_

_**Capítulo 15**_

_**Adaptación**_

_**.**_

_**¡Niñas, capítulo final!**_

* * *

.

Candy observó la entrada de los establos con los ojos ardiendo y el corazón en la garganta.

—Es un caballo —dijo conmocionada, sopesando el riesgo—. ¡Un caballo!

—Escúchate —replicó Annie a su lado—. Tú has hecho más sacrificios que mucha gente por tu amor por los caballos.

—No sólo por los caballos —dijo Candy moviendo la cabeza—. Por el sueño de Terry. Para que pudiera seguir siendo mío.

—Ni siquiera se paró a pensar si debía hacerlo —dijo Annie—. Entró corriendo.

Archie se había acercado y estaba de pie junto a Annie. Sostenía a Jimmy en los brazos, que seguía sollozando de forma histérica. Candy trató de no imitar su gemido desesperado balbuciendo una oración ferviente.

Pasó demasiado tiempo. La ansiedad de Candy crecía con cada segundo. Un crujido ensordecedor anunció el hundimiento del tejado; las chispas volaron y una sección cayó sobre la entrada, bloqueando el paso. Annie la sostuvo cuando le fallaron las rodillas. Dorothy también apareció de entre el gentío y ayudó a Annie a sentar a Candy en la calle polvorienta.

Candy podía oír a Lilly llorando detrás de ellas. Los establos estaban envueltos por llamas ondulantes. Dorothy abrió el frasco de sales y lo colocó bajo la nariz de Candy. La nariz le picó y su visión se aclaró de inmediato.

—Dios mío, Albert —susurró.

No podía estar atrapado en aquel infierno. No podía morir. No podía seguir sin él, no quería. Se llevó la mano a los labios. Y Rose. Los papeles de la adopción estaban en el bolsillo de su chaleco. Candy no podía concebir volver al rancho y decirle a la niña que algo le había pasado al hombre que adoraba, y que no sólo había perdido a su madre sino al padre que acababa de encontrar.

El hombre al que Candy también adoraba.

Un grito se oyó por el callejón de los establos donde unos hombres estaban cavando una trinchera entre las llamas y el edificio más próximo. Un caballo suelto salió disparado entre los edificios, con la mirada aterrorizada, y los hombres se apartaron a su paso. A continuación, Albert apareció tambaleante en el claro, con el puño hundido en la crin del pony. El pobre animal cabeceaba y se levantaba sobre sus patas, pero Albert lo mantenía sujeto.

—¡Canela! —gritó Jimmy. Albert condujo al pony hasta sus dueños y Jimmy se soltó inmediatamente de los brazos de su padre. Archie contempló las lágrimas que surcaban el rostro manchado de Albert.

—¿Por qué ha hecho eso? —preguntó, y su perplejidad se reflejaba nítidamente en su rostro. Candy se había puesto en pie y corrió hacia Albert. Él extendió el brazo para abrazarla. Olía a humo acre.

—¿Cómo has conseguido salir? —preguntó con alegría y admiración.

—Hice un agujero en la pared del fondo — dijo, todavía respirando de forma entrecortada y tosiendo—. No había muchas llamas en la esquina de atrás, pero no podía ver a través del humo —se frotó los ojos sobre su manga.

—Ven —dijo Candy, conduciéndolo hacia uno de los abrevaderos casi vacíos—. Lávate los ojos.-Albert le obedeció, hundiendo la cabeza en el depósito. Candy se levantó el borde de la falda, ofreciéndole sus enaguas blancas para secarse la cara.

—La he ensuciado —se disculpó Albert, poniéndose otra vez en pie.

—No me importa si me has manchado las enaguas. Casi te he perdido ahí dentro, ¡tonto!

—Candy, ya había entrado antes, sabía que el fuego se había extendido por el frente y uno de los costados. Pero no esperaba que el humo fuese tan intenso.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso nunca más —le exigió, tratando de mantener la compostura—. ¡Prométemelo!

—Te lo prometo —dijo con una sonrisa. Candy se arrojó a sus brazos, sin importarle quién la veía o lo que pensaran de ella.

—Albert, tenía tanto miedo.-Albert le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar y la sostuvo con fuerza.

—Ya no volverás a tenerlo.

—Me niego.-Se maravilló de su fuerza masculina, de su abrazo y de sus palabras tranquilizadoras. Lo amaba. El sentimiento la rozó, retándola a que se fijara en aquel amor, pero Albert se apartó.

—Siéntate lejos del fuego mientras yo ayudo al resto de los hombres a apagar las llamas que quedan.

Candy observó cómo se alejaba con un nudo en la garganta. Archie también se unió a los hombres y las mujeres y los niños observaron en silencio mientras el peligro del incendio pasaba. Al final, los restos chamuscados de la cuadra se alzaron en forma de ascuas ante el sol de la tarde. Cansados y cubiertos de cenizas, los hombres regresaron a sus casas y a sus lugares de trabajo. Albert se acercó a Candy con Archie detrás.

—Gracias, señor Andrew —dijo Archie a su espalda.

Albert se detuvo delante de Candy y se volvió para observar la expresión incómoda del hombre. Annie estaba a pocos pasos de distancia, reflejando satisfacción en su bonito rostro. Dorothy se encontraba detrás de ella, y su mirada cautelosa se posaba en Albert y en los demás alternativamente.

—Gracias, señor Andrew —repitió Jimmy con su voz infantil. Asió la crin del pony con firmeza—. Papá, ¿dónde guardaremos ahora a Canela? Era evidente que Archie no había tenido tiempo de pensarlo.

—Pueden dejarlo en el rancho —dijo Albert de inmediato—. Estoy seguro de que allí estará cómodo hasta que construyan otros establos. Hay espacio de sobra en el granero y podrá trotar y pastar.

—¿Podemos llevarlo allí, papá? —preguntó Jimmy, mirando a su padre con esperanza.

—Bueno... supongo que sí.

—Bien —dijo Albert—. Tenemos aquí nuestro carromato, si quiere que nos lo llevemos ahora. Tengo que volver al trabajo.

Archie y Albert se alejaron con Jimmy y el pony. Candy y Annie intercambiaron una mirada de sorpresa y los siguieron, con Dorothy en los talones. Lilly, que forcejeaba para soltarse de Elroy, se separó y corrió hacia su madre. Annie la abrazó y tomó su mano. Elroy miró a las mujeres con expresión tímida y las siguió por detrás. Candy recordó que había estado avergonzando a su ex suegra cuando toda aquella pesadilla había comenzado. Para su enorme sorpresa, Elroy se adelantó y le tocó el brazo mientras caminaban a paso rápido detrás de los hombres.

—¿Te sientes bien para ir en el carro? — preguntó—. Podrías venir a casa y descansar un rato.

—Creo que me sentiré mejor volviendo a casa —contestó Candy—. Además, Gus y Rose empezarán a preocuparse si nos retrasamos mucho.

—¿Ese anciano es capaz de cuidar de ella como es debido? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido. Candy habría reído si su cuerpo no le temblara todavía del susto que había pasado. Elroy no sería Elroy si no tuviese nada que criticar.

—Se vale muy bien.-Albert ayudó a Archie y a Jimmy a atar al pony con fuerza a la parte de atrás del carro.

—¿No se cansará de andar hasta su casa? —preguntó Jimmy—. ¿No debería ir ahí? —dijo señalando la caja del carromato.

—Tal vez sea pequeño, pero tiene fuerza — contestó Albert—. Se asustaría demasiado si intentáramos subirlo al carro.

—¿Cuándo podré ir a verlo? —preguntó Jimmy.-Su rostro todavía tenía manchas rojas de haber estado llorando.

—Cuando quieras —respondió Albert con una sonrisa cansada.

—Tal vez sea muy atrevido por mi parte — dijo Annie, con Lilly a su costado—, pero si no tienen otros planes, ¿por qué no vamos a comer después de la reunión este domingo? Llevaré mis panecillos de mantequilla y mi tarta de nueces.

Candy se preguntó si había oído bien. Se preguntó si se habría desmayado y estaba teniendo un sueño imposible. Las miradas en los rostros de los demás le indicaron que estaba despierta y que Annie había tomado la iniciativa y había hecho una sugerencia que podía aliviar los sentimientos heridos. Jimmy sonrió. Archie eludió el contacto visual y observó las puntas de sus botas antes brillantes. Dorothy parpadeó como un pollito, escrutando los rostros de los demás. Las mejillas de Elroy enrojecieron, pero no hizo ninguna objeción. ¿Qué podría haber dicho cuando Albert acababa de salvar a su nieto y al pony? Albert miró a Candy, reflejando incertidumbre en sus rasgos.

—Creo que es una idea maravillosa —consiguió responder Candy finalmente—. Nada me hace más feliz que tener compañía durante la comida del domingo. Gus y Purdy comen con nosotros —añadió a modo de advertencia para Elroy. No excluiría a los hombres que le habían sido tan fieles sólo porque el apellido Andrew hubiese merecido una estima repentina. Si querían aceptar otra vez a Candy, tendrían que aceptar a Albert y a Rose, también a sus ayudantes.

—Decidido entonces —declaró Annie—. Hasta el domingo.-Albert subió a Candy al asiento y ella despidió a los Grandchester con la mano mientras se alejaban.

—No puedo creer que arriesgaras tu vida por un caballo, Albert —le dijo con reproche.

—He arriesgado mi vida por razones menos agradecidas.

—Pero ahora tienes una familia. Tienes una esposa y una hija —Candy no pudo descifrar la mirada de sorpresa que le dirigió—. Tienes que pensar en Rose —declaró. Albert había perdido su sombrero en algún momento y parpadeó bajo el sol de la tarde.

—Nunca había tenido una familia —dijo, y su mirada reflexiva le acarició el rostro, el pelo. Todavía tenía manchas de ceniza bajo la barbilla y junto al ojo. Su pelo se había secado en ondas sueltas—. En el futuro, lo recordaré.

—Más te vale.

El temor y el alivio evidentes de Candy fueron una sorpresa para Albert. Meditó en sus reacciones y en sus palabras al día siguiente mientras sacaba heno del carro con una horca y lo depositaba en un montón enorme junto al granero.

Aquella situación era nueva para él. Candy se había comportado como si él le importara. Lo había regañado, pero lo había tocado como para asegurarse de que estaba vivo. Había derramado lágrimas de alivio. Y todo eso había sido después de su magnífica declaración en el café. Albert estaba acostumbrado a ignorar las puyas, e incluso se enorgullecía de su habilidad para no dejar que los comentarios lo provocaran. Pero nunca había tenido una defensora. No la necesitaba, pero le había agradado oír lo que decía de él. Le había llamado un hombre amable y maravilloso. Más aún, había afirmado que era Candy Andrew.

Delante de una docena de personas, había negado ser una Grandchester. Todavía podía verla, con el rostro sonrojado, sus ojos verdes lanzando chispas de cólera y su espalda rígida de indignación. Había pensado tanto tiempo en ella como en la esposa de Terry que no concebía pensar en ella como suya. No era lo bastante bueno para Candy... ¿Pero Terry lo habría sido?

Tener una hija era maravilloso, pero su vida no sería completa hasta no tener verdaderamente a una esposa. Candy se había sentido dolida ante el hecho de que Rose fuera su hija. Lo comprendía, pero no podía cambiarlo. Siempre había pensado que podría demostrar que era merecedor de ella, pero no lo había logrado.

«Ahora tienes una esposa y una hija», le había dicho. Ni siquiera Candy había comprendido la importancia de aquellas palabras. Animado por aquella declaración reveladora, el trabajo le resultó liviano y placentero. Por fin tenía una meta. Y tal vez tuviera a alguien que se preocupaba por él. Tal vez Candy empezara a pensar en él como en su marido.

El domingo, la noticia del fuego y la participación de Albert en él se había propagado por toda la ciudad. El tono de los susurros que recorrían la congregación tenían un sonido totalmente distinto. Albert seguía tocando el órgano, aunque Fiona ya no llevaba el brazo en cabestrillo, y según los últimos rumores, en realidad no se había torcido la muñeca. El reverendo Baker y ella habían ideado un plan para convertir a Albert en el músico de la congregación.

Fuese cual fuese el medio, el resultado final agradó a todos. La manera de tocar de Albert añadía una dimensión nueva al oficio religioso. Después, Albert y Candy recibieron los saludos agradables de los asistentes y ella se deleitó con el cambio de actitud. Albert , en cambio, parecía reacio a confiar en aquel cambio de parecer. Hablaba con educación y sonreía, pero Candy tenía la impresión de que mantenía su reserva. Aunque también le parecía que se comportaba así con ella, así que tal vez fuese solamente su forma de ser.

Candy había hecho los preparativos de la comida la noche anterior, y cuando los Grandchester llegaron al rancho la mesa estaba dispuesta con la vajilla de porcelana y la cocina olía a carne asada y salsa con especias.

Elroy contempló la mesa y la habitación. Sólo había estado allí en contadas ocasiones cuando Terry estaba vivo, y siempre había criticado la falta de comodidades. En aquella ocasión, se mordió la lengua. Candy sabía que había un gran abismo entre aquella cocina funcional y el comedor con paredes revestidas de madera de los Grandchester, pero no se avergonzaba de la diferencia. Elroy vagó un rato por la otra habitación y regresó.

—Candy, tienes una galería.-Candy sonrió para sus adentros.

—Albert la ha construido.

—¿Las sillas y el balancín también?

—Sí.

—¿No es una época de mucho trabajo? Me sorprende que sacara tiempo de las vacas y de lo que sea que hacen los rancheros para construir algo por pura diversión.- Candy dejó de aplastar la sartén llena de patatas por un momento para levantar la vista con expresión reflexiva.

—Sí, hemos estado muy ocupados. Sacó tiempo entre tarea y tarea. Cuando le pregunté por qué, dijo que lo había hecho porque yo quería un porche.-El hecho de que Terry nunca le hubiese construido un porche no fue expresado pero no por ello pasado por alto,

—Me parece muy romántico —dijo Annie con una sonrisa tímida. Candy ignoró la broma y batió las patatas.

Diez minutos después, tocó la campana, y los niños y hombres hambrientos se apresuraron a entrar en la casa. Rose se encaramó a su banco junto a la silla de Albert y, contemplando a los extraños, se acercó tanto a él que Candy pensó que se iba a caer al suelo.

Encontró una banqueta en la alacena y sentó en ella a Rose para que pudiera estar más cerca de Albert. Albert dejó que la niña se acurrucara contra él mientras le preparaba su plato. Todo el mundo hizo una pausa mientras bendecía brevemente la mesa y luego se pasaron las fuentes y los cuencos. Candy se sentía orgullosa de tener comida de sobra para todos sus invitados y contenta de que estuvieran allí.

Gus y Purdy se habían puesto sus mejores camisas y se habían engominado sus escasos cabellos. El bigote de Purdy era una obra de arte. Jimmy dejó caer accidentalmente un cuenco de loza con un resto de guisantes y beicon. Archie empezó a regañarle, pero Albert levantó una mano, se puso en pie y salió a la puerta.

Capitán entró y Albert levantó el cuenco y señaló lo que había caído al suelo. El perro lo lamió en un periquete y los adultos prorrumpieron en risas igual que los niños.

—¿Eso solías hacer con tu comida? —le preguntó Candy en un susurro.

—Sólo con un panecillo —contestó Albert. Candy se rió—. Aunque Gus solía comer una parte cuando no estabas mirando —reconoció. Candy apretó su brazo... y sorprendió la mirada centelleante de Annie. El calor ascendió por sus mejillas.

Después de la comida, Gus echó a las mujeres al porche y se encargó del fregado.

—¿Siempre hace eso? —preguntó Elroy con ojos muy abiertos de admiración.

—Los domingos —contestó—. Aunque me ayuda con las comidas todos los días.

—Cielos, es como tener tu propia criada — exclamó Elroy.

—Más bien como tener otro miembro de la familia —la corrigió Candy con suavidad—. Pago tan poco a Gus y a Purdy que pienso en ellos como tal. Han estado aquí desde que Terry compró el rancho y se quedaron conmigo durante la guerra.

—¿Cómo está tu huerto, Candy? —preguntó Annie.

—Las judías están altísimas —replicó.

—Vayamos a echar un vistazo.-Candy y Annie se disculparon ante Elroy, Dorothy y los niños, se pusieron las tocas para el sol y salieron a observar las plantas.

—No sabía que te interesaran las plantas — dijo Candy levantando una ceja.

—Todo lo que empieza a crecer me fascina —contestó con una sonrisa misteriosa.- Candy señaló las remolachas, los nabos y las zanahorias, y el melón y las calabazas que Albert había plantado.

—¿Cuánto tiempo vas a seguir guardando el secreto, Candy?-Candy desvió la mirada de las hojas amplias y las plantas trepadoras para mirar a Annie.

—¿Qué secreto?

—Vamos, Candy. El bebé, por supuesto.-Candy la miró con curiosidad.

—¿Qué bebé?

—No lo sabes —la expresión de Annie era de absoluta perplejidad.

—¿Que no sé el qué? Dime.

—Los mareos que has tenido... seguramente te has sentido mal en más de una ocasión. ¿Desde cuándo no tienes el periodo?-Candy sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas con las implicaciones.

—Pensaba que sólo era el calor, pero nunca me había afectado de esa manera. No lo he tenido desde... no sé desde cuándo.

—¿No sientes diferente tu cuerpo?-Candy pensó en la pesadez de sus senos.

—Sí.

—Vas a tener un bebé, Candy-. Candy se quedó mirando a Annie hasta que su rostro se tornó borroso. Parpadeó y contempló el cielo azul intenso. ¿Un bebé? ¿Podía ser cierto? ¿Ya llevaba un bebé en su seno?

—Cielos —susurró, parpadeando para contener las lágrimas.-Annie la abrazó.

—Te ama mucho.

—¿Albert?

—Por supuesto que Albert, tonta —rió—. ¿Quién si no? Es tan obvio que hasta Elroy tiene que reconocerlo.

—¿Lo es?

—Te mira como si fueras una especie de princesa. Es atento, y te ha construido un porche. Vaya, casi siento envidia por el amor que tienes.

—Archie te ama.

— Sí, ahora sí. Pero se casó conmigo porque era de buena familia.

-Albert no se casó conmigo por pasión precisamente —replicó Candy.

—Pero la siente, no puedes negarlo.

Candy pensó en la relación con su marido. No, no podía negarlo. Y un bebé. La idea la llenó de alegría.

El resto de la tarde pasó agradablemente. Los niños jugaron y se turnaron para montar al pony, que se adaptó de inmediato a su nuevo entorno. Candy enseñó a Dorothy el vestido que le estaba haciendo a Rose y Dorothy preguntó si podía aportar una combinación de encaje. Elroy disfrutó del balancín y la limonada y reconoció que el aire fresco era bueno para los niños. Albert y Archie pasaron un rato con los caballos y luego se reunieron con los niños en el jardín. Cuando los Grandchester subieron a su calesa y se fueron, Candy agradeció el silencio. En el porche, Rose jugaba con su muñeca y Albert y Candy estaban sentados en el balancín, admirando la puesta de sol.

—Gracias por el porche, Albert. Creo que no te he dado las gracias como es debido.

—De nada —contestó fácilmente—. ¿Has disfrutado de la visita?

—Sí. Me complace que te hayan aceptado.

—Ojalá me hubieran aceptado antes del fuego.

—Sí, pero hizo falta un incendio para demostrarles qué clase de persona eres. Archie es de buena familia, pero ¿lo viste correr tras el caballo de su hijo?

—Es evidente que no es tan tonto como yo. ¿No me llamaste así?

—Fue un acto de valentía. Eres valiente.

—Tonto. Perdí mi sombrero.-Candy sonrió.

—Era un sombrero estupendo, pero puedes comprarte otro —observó la esfera naranja sobre el lejano horizonte—. Vayamos mañana a la ciudad para pedir el préstamo para la fábrica de despiece.

—¿Es eso lo que quieres?

—Sí.-Todo había ido mejor de lo que había imaginado. Y tenía un secreto maravilloso. Le puso la mano en el brazo, y en la penumbra, Albert la miró. Candy sonrió. No podía esperar a contárselo. Rose se acercó al balancín y Albert se inclinó para levantarla y colocarla sobre su regazo. Candy la observó con satisfacción, sorprendida de poder amar tanto a dos personas. Los deseos de su corazón habían cambiado por completo, pero nunca habían estado más claros. Su mayor anhelo era ser una esposa para Albert y una madre para Rose... y una buena madre para su nuevo hijo. Albert tomó la mano de Candy y la apretó.

—¿Recuerdas ese bebé del que hablabas, Rose? —dijo Candy en voz baja.

—¿Qué bebé? —contestó con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Albert.

—Querías saber cuándo Dios nos iba a dar un bebé.

—Me acuerdo.-Candy sintió que su corazón palpitaba de emoción, como si estuviera en lo alto del granero a punto de saltar.

—Bueno, Dios nos ha dado uno.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó con ojos muy grandes y expresión sorprendida.

—En mi estomago. Tardará un tiempo en nacer.-Los dedos de Albert se cerraron sobre los de Candy. Volvió la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos.

—¿Es un niño o una niña? —preguntó Rose.

—No lo sé. Tendremos que esperar.

—Candy —dijo Albert con voz ronca. Candy no podía verlo por las lágrimas que llenaban sus ojos. Albert se llevó su mano a los labios y le besó las yemas de los dedos. Candy se apoyó en él y levantando la cabeza para besar a Candy, Albert aplastó a Rose entre ellos, y la niña se removió y los abrazó a los dos.

—Candy —volvió a decir Albert, con voz incrédula— . ¿Un bebé?-Candy asintió, apoyando la frente sobre la suya.

—¿El bebé también será mío? —preguntó Rose. Candy la besó en lo alto de la cabeza.

—Será tu hermano o hermana puesto que ahora legalmente somos tus padres.

—Pero no tengo que llamarte mamá —dijo Rose enseguida.

—No, llámame Candy si quieres. Sé que tienes una mamá de verdad y no importa.

Y así era. Rose había amado a su madre y era injusto que Candy pensara que podía olvidarla fácilmente o no lamentar el hecho de que ya no estuviera. ¿Cuántas veces se había enfadado con Terry por dejarla en apuros? Una nueva madre no sustituía a una anterior. Como un nuevo marido no sustituía al anterior. Pero Albert añadía una dimensión nueva a su vida, una dimensión que nunca habría conocido si Terry no se hubiese muerto. Tal vez si era paciente también podría ser alguien especial para Rose. Había aprendido a amar a la niña más de lo que creía posible. Quería ser una madre para ella.

Más tarde, cuando se metieron en la cama con la lámpara todavía encendida, Albert estrechó a Candy y le acarició el pelo.

—¿El bebé te hace feliz, Candy?

—Por supuesto—. ¿Y a él? —Me pregunto si la noticia es menos emocionante porque acabas de saber que Rose es hija tuya.

—Te equivocas. Este bebé es especial porque es lo único que yo te he dado que Terry no te ha dado primero.- Aquellas palabras le atravesaron el alma. Pero no eran ciertas. Albert le había dado tantas cosas...

—¿Y tú? —preguntó, incorporándose—. Ya tienes a Rose.

—Quiero a Rose tanto como se puede querer a una hija, pero no amaba a su madre. Esto es distinto.

—¿En qué sentido?-Albert se quedó callado durante varios minutos.

—Te he admirado desde la primera vez que te vi —le dijo—. Pensé que eras la niña más bonita del colegio. Y la más amable. Tú me hablabas cuando las demás me ignoraban. Me he pasado la vida siendo un mero espectador, y tú estabas en el centro de todo. Te vi crecer y hacerte cada vez más bonita. Vi lo feliz que eras con Terry y supe que nunca tendría a una mujer tan preciosa y perfecta como tú.

—Disto mucho de ser perfecta —negó Candy, pero Albert la ignoró.

—Cuando me propusiste la idea de casarnos para salvar el rancho, no pude creer tal golpe de suerte. Hizo falta la desgracia de muchos para tener la oportunidad, pero al menos pude casarme con la dulce Candy. Aunque a veces se me sube a la cabeza.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—A veces me olvido de por qué estamos casados. Tú amas a Terry, nunca me prometiste nada distinto. Tenía una espalda fuerte que ofrecer y es toda tuya.

—Eres tonto.

—Eso dices siempre. Lo que pasa es que siempre te he amado, Candy. Y te amo. Pero nunca ha sido bastante.-Sus palabras conmovieron su corazón y calmaron su espíritu. La amaba.

—Siento no haberlo sabido —susurró.

—No habría cambiado nada —dijo—. Amas a Terry.-Sí, había amado a Terry de todo corazón. Pero había seguido adelante sin él. Y se había forjado una nueva vida.

—Sí que amaba a Terry —dijo Candy—. No puedo cambiarlo, como tampoco que seas el padre de Rose. No importa. Eso nos ha hecho quienes somos hoy, pero podemos seguir adelante.

—Estoy cansado de ser una sombra, Candy — dijo, con dolor en la voz—. Nunca superaré sus recuerdos, y no quiero intentarlo. No quiero dormir contigo con las cosas de Terry al pie de la cama.-Candy apartó a un lado la colcha, se levantó y tomó la lámpara.

—Ven.

Albert se enrolló la colcha alrededor de la cintura y la siguió. Candy se arrodilló junto al baúl y levantó la tapa con una mano. Albert, con amor y remordimientos en el corazón, desvió la mirada de su rostro para observar el baúl abierto. Tardó un minuto en reconocer lo que había dentro. Una rosa seca. La rosa que le había dado el día que habían cabalgado por la orilla del río en busca del ganado. Debajo había un dibujo de un caballo que Rose había hecho con carbón.

—¿Qué has hecho con sus cosas? —preguntó.

—Se las di a Elroy. Todo menos las cartas, claro. Están en el desván.

— Candy, no quería que renunciaras a las cosas que son importantes para ti —dijo, acosado por el pesar—. Aquel día estaba enfadado. Dije cosas que no debería haber dicho.

—Dijiste cosas que eran ciertas —movió la cabeza—. Y pensé en ellas después. Los recuerdos de Terry me daban consuelo cuando lo necesitaba. Pero ya no los necesito. Amaba a Terry, pero está muerto —parpadeó—. Es la primera vez que lo digo.-Albert no podría amarla más que en aquel momento.

—Me has enseñado a ser sincera conmigo misma, Albert. Me he estado escondiendo de mí misma, de mis sentimientos, de quien era y de quien quería ser. Me escondía del hecho de que Terry tenía sus cualidades egoístas y ni siquiera afronté que había muerto. Pensaba que si mantenía su sueño vivo, lo mantendría vivo a él. Pero después de un tiempo mi propio sueño pareció cobrar más importancia.

—¿Y cuál es tu propio sueño?

—Un hombre que me ama más que a su sueño.

—Te amo más que a mi sueño, Candy. No necesito una fábrica de despiece si a ti no te hace feliz.

—Y yo no necesito este rancho si a ti no te hace feliz, Albert. Podríamos venderlo y empezar en cualquier otra parte.

—¿Lo dices en serio, Candy?

—Sí.-Reflexionó en sus palabras y en la idea por unos momentos.

—Creo que deberíamos quedarnos. Y deberíamos enviar a Rose al colegio este otoño.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí. Creo que nadie se lo hará pasar mal después de lo ocurrido.

—Yo tampoco.

—Pero si lo hicieran, tendrían que vérselas conmigo.

—Y conmigo.-Sus labios se unieron.

— Tengo un regalo para ti —dijo Candy. Nunca le había regalado nada.

—¿Qué es?-Candy se volvió y sacó un sobre del cajón de su mesilla.

—Ábrelo.-Albert dejó la lámpara en la mesilla y abrió el sobre. Dentro había un papel de aspecto oficial. Era un documento de la capital de Colorado que certificaba que la marca Círculo A estaba registrada.

—¿Qué es? —volvió a preguntar.

—Nuestra marca. Ya no es el Círculo G. Les hice un dibujo de la nueva marca. Ves, podemos cambiar la G a una A.-La importancia de aquel gesto lo dejó atónito.

—Gracias, Candy. Gracias no es suficiente. Haces que me sienta como si ya no fuera un mero espectador. No sé qué decir.

—Di que eres feliz.-Albert observó el color de su pelo, el arco delicado de sus labios y le acarició la mejilla con la mano.

—Sólo hay una cosa que me haría más feliz.

Candy no contestó. Lo condujo otra vez a la cama, ajustó la colcha y las sábanas y se metió con él debajo. Albert la besó con todo el cariño que había albergado hacia ella desde hacía tanto tiempo, haciéndole el amor con más suavidad que nunca y con una nueva reverencia hacia su cuerpo y el hijo que crecía dentro. Candy gritó con la liberación de sus emociones acumuladas y la alegría de saber que Albert la amaba.

Mientras dormía a su lado, acarició su pelo, su hombro y escuchó el ruido del viento al batir los álamos. Albert había pensado siempre que no tenía nada que dar, y le había dado lo más importante de todo... se había dado a sí mismo. Ella en cambio, se había contenido. Sí, había hecho el amor con él, pero había guardado para sí una parte de su ser. Al principio estaba tan preocupada por lo que Terry habría querido para ella que había ignorado lo que quería para sí. Eso habría sido demasiado arriesgado. Porque, ¿y si se entregaba a Albert y sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos? Había estado tan segura de Terry. Era un amigo para ella.

En cambio, Albert era un poco alocado. Había conocido a otras mujeres e incluso tenía una hija. Entregarse por completo a los demás tenía su riesgo. Pero también lo había sido casarse con Albert, y él nunca la había decepcionado. Amar a Albert no era traicionar lo que Terry y ella habían compartido, un amor seguro y cómodo. Amar a Albert era cualquier cosa menos cómoda y segura. Y desde luego, era más que un amigo. ¿Pero cuánto tiempo podía seguir huyendo de sí misma?

—¿Albert?-Albert se acurrucó junto a ella.

—¿Albert? —insistió.

—¿Mm?

—Te amo.-La mano de Albert encontró la mejilla de su esposa en la oscuridad.

**La mañana siguiente, Candy se levantó más tarde de lo habitual. Albert ya no estaba con ella y Gus estaba preparando el desayuno. Rose seguía dormida. Se vistió apresuradamente y salió buscando a Albert. Tras la emotiva declaración sentimental, que habían tenido la noche anterior, tenía una urgencia enorme por verlo.

-¿Y Albert?- Preguntó a Gus.

-Creo que salió al granero, dijo que quería que descansaras. Al parecer no quiere que trabajes demasiado, debido a tu estado- Candy sintió alegría dentro de su corazón.

-Ve con él. Yo termino aquí.-

-Pero tengo que despertar a Rose-

-Déjala que siga durmiendo. Además, creo que quieres un momento a solas con él, ¿no?-

-¡Gus!-

-Anda, no pierdas más tiempo-

Candy obedeció gustosa. Cuando llegó al granero Albert estaba de espaldas a ella. Se deleito unos instantes viendo su cuerpo musculoso, su ancha espalda y sus largas piernas. So sonrojó levemente y prefirió salir de allí. Sin embargo, ya no tenía nada de qué avergonzarse, Albert la amaba y ella lo amaba a él. Y se encargaría de que Albert no tuviera ninguna duda de ello.

-¿Candy?-La voz profunda de Albert la sacó de su ensoñación.

-Hola-Contestó ella nerviosamente

-Hola- Contestó él, dejando a un lado lo que estaba haciendo.

Candy acortó la distancia entre ellos y se acercó a él. Subió sus manos hasta su cuello, y empezó a acariciar el cabello de su nuca. Esto sorprendió gratamente a Albert. La atrajo hacia sí, y Candy empezó a besarlo, lentamente, transmitiéndole todo el amor que sentía por él.

-Yo también te extrañé-le dijo Albert con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, provocando que su oyuelo se dibujara en su atractivo rostro. Candy se sintió emocionada de que, por primera vez, esa sonrisa fuera dirigida exclusivamente a ella.

-Te amo- le dijo ella.

-Y yo a ti-Le dijo acariciando su mejilla y sin dejar de verla a sus ojos. En ese momento, Albert pensó que tal vez algo bueno había hecho, pues la vida le estaba pagando con creces. Candy no solo lo amaba, sino que también le daría un hijo. Y Rose, era su verdadera hija. ¿Qué más podía pedir?

-¿Cómo amanecieron?-Preguntó tocando el vientre aún plano de Candy.

-Un poco cansados, alguien no nos dejo dormir bien anoche. Sin embargo, creo que, será igual de fuerte que su padre.-

-Prefiero que sea igual a su mamá-

-Soy muy feliz, Albert, mucho, tu me haces feliz, y quiero decírselo al mundo entero-

-Con que lo sepas tu es más que suficiente.- Y se entregaron de nuevo a un beso, en esta ocasión fue más intenso, pero un carraspeo los detuvo. Era Gus.

-Al, el señor Collins, ya llegó para ver al caballo. Sus yeguas ya están listas-

-Gracias, en seguida voy-

-Creo que aprovecharé para ver a Rose y vestirla.-Comentó Candy.

-Está bien-

Minutos después, Albert estaba con el señor Collins, quien revisaba que la procedencia del caballo fuera pura sangre, como había escuchado. Candy y Rose, llegaron con Albert. La niña saludó con la misma efusividad de siempre a su papá y salió disparada para jugar con capitán.

-Candy, ven aquí-Le pidió Albert.-Señor Collins, quiero presentarle a…-Candy no lo dejó terminar.

-Candy Andrew. La esposa de Albert- Albert la vio con una mirada de interrogación, como queriendo saber qué tipo se presentación había sido esa. Candy se alejó un poco con él y le dijo al oído:

-De ahora en adelante, señor Andrew, me encargaré de que todos sepan que soy…La esposa de Albert.

.

.

_**FIN**_

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció el final? A mí me gustó mucho. Debo aclarar que a partir del asterisco, hice algo así como...un final alternativo. Es decir, me pareció muy simple que, después de declararse su amor, terminara así, de repente. Y quise mostrar cómo podían ser las cosas de ahora en adelante. Tal vez no sea un gran final, pero espero que les haya gustado.**

**Quiero pedirles una disculpa por no actualizar ayer. Pero, se me vino el tiempo encima. Me tardé horas editando el capítulo, y luego con mi disque "final alternativo", más. En la noche, editando ya en FF, ¡se fue la luz!, o sea, me quedé sin internet. Y así, me quedé dormida.**

**Les quiero agradecer de corazón el apoyo que le dieron a la historia y a mí, a pesar que a muchas las sacó de onda el título, pensando que era un Terryfic. Y quiero aclarar, que nunca escribiré uno. También por esperar cuando me enfermé, Gracias por sus deseos de recuperación que me hicieron llegar a través de sus reviews. Ya me encuentro mejor de salud, gracias a Dios.**

**Gracias a las lectoras silenciosas. **

**Gracias a todas y cada una de ustedes, que se toman el tiempo, no solo de leer sino también de comentar. Eso, vale mucho para mí:**** Lucy de andrew, Clau Ardley, sayuri1707, CandyFan72, lady susi, Flor Fritzenwald, CaroClarf, Guest, Verito, JENNY, Maxima, Laura GrandChester, Faby Andley, Litzy, Paloma, irene, quevivacandy, Chiquita Andrew, Lucia Andrew, Nandumbu, Marce, jimena andrew,may, marla88, Olimpia, nngdl, Florcita, mary, mirta, Lila, ginaa y sofia. Gracias, público, gracias. **

******Me despido de está. Un poco melancólica, porque me encariñé con la historia. Pero nos leemos en las otras, que por el momento dejé un poco descuidadas, pero ya me voy a poner al corriente.**

******Hasta la próxima!Las quiero.**


End file.
